Taboo
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: FINALIZADO. TRADUCCIÓN. Bella es una licántropo que vive con sus hermanos en La Push. ¿Qué pasa cuando el hijo Alfa quiere que sea su compañera? ¿Y si ella se enamora de un vampiro? ¿A quién elegirá?
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A)** Resumen: Bella es una licántropo que vive con sus hermanos en La Push. ¿Qué pasa cuando el hijo Alfa quiere que sea su compañera? ¿Y si ella se enamora de un vampiro? ¿A quién elegirá? Obviamente algunas cosas están fuera de lugar, pero creo que les gustará.

**(N/T)** Ok, esta es mi primera traducción (en realidad, la primera que publico, ya había intentado hacer otra anteriormente, pero por una cosa u otra no quedó). Espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Taboo**

**Capítulo 1**

Era el último día de escuela y estaba taaaaan… aburrida. Le di un vistazo al reloj por centésima vez y deseé que se moviera más rápido. Sólo cinco minutos más y habrá terminado. Miré al profesor que estaba leyéndonos sobre tener un verano seguro, era la misma lectura que habíamos recibido todo el día. Entonces me llegó una nota. Miré a mi amiga Amber quien estaba observando al profesor, entonces noté a Jacob, el hijo Alfa, observándome.

Abrí la nota y vi que no era la letra de Amber. Empecé a leerla. La oración era simple,

_Tomaré la delantera este verano, Jacob._

Estaba a punto de escribir algo cuando la campana sonó y todos corrieron del salón. Cuando estuve afuera Amber caminó a mi lado y pasó su brazo alrededor mío.

"Hey Bells, ¿estás lista para las vacaciones de verano?" preguntó Amber. Amber era mi mejor amiga desde que estábamos en pañales. Ella tenía un largo, rizado cabello castaño y luminosos ojos cafés. Ella era más o menos de mi altura y peso, pero era más curvilínea. La mayoría de los chicos mostraban un poco más de interés en ella.

"Eso depende. ¿A quién vas a asechar este año?" Pregunté. Amber empezó a reír.

"¿Soy así de predecible?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, he decidido que Jacob se ha puesto bastante guapo desde el verano pasado"

"¿Jacob Black? Él es el hijo Alfa" dije sorprendida

"Pero el es tan lindo. Tienes que admitirlo" dijo Amber

"Si, es lindo, pero también es inmaduro" Dije. Pronto estuvimos en mi casa y entramos. Mis hermanos mayores, Quil y Embry, estaban viendo TV. Voltearon a vernos cuando pasamos.

"Hey hermanita, ¿cómo estuvo el ultimo día?" preguntó Quil

"Aburrido" dije y tiré mi mochila en mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Amber me siguió a la cocina y se sentó en una silla mientras yo tomaba dos botellas de refresco del refrigerador y llenaba dos vasos con hielo. Le di a Amber un vaso y una botella antes de sentarme.

"Gracias" dijo Amber. Entonces escuché que tocaban la puerta.

"Yo atenderé" dijo Embry

"Me pregunto quién decidió venir" dijo Amber.

"Probablemente Sam venga a decirles a Quil y Embry sus horarios" dije antes de tomar un trago de mi soda.

"Posiblemente" dijo Amber. Entonces Sam caminó hacia la cocina y le dirigió una mirada a Amber. Amber tomó la indirecta y salió y Sam tomó su asiento.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" pregunté

"He venido a hablar contigo sobre Jacob" dijo Sam

"¿Qué hay con el?" pregunté

"Jacob quiere una oportunidad para llevarte a cenar mañana en la noche a las 7:00" dijo Sam.

"¿Y si me niego?"

"No tienes alternativa, porque no es una petición, es una orden" dijo Sam. Gemí mentalmente. No quería salir con Jacob. El era un buen chico, pero Amber lo quería… no yo.

"En ese caso lo veré mañana a las siete" dije secamente. Sam asintió y salió. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Amber corrió y tomó su asiento a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Amber

"El quiere que salga con Jacob" dije

"¿Por qué tu tienes toda la suerte?" gimoteó Amber. Me encogí de hombros y le di un trago a mi soda.

"No estoy segura" dije. "Pero no quiero tenerla" Amber soltó una risita tonta y tomó un trago de su soda justo cuando Embry entró.

"Así que, ¿qué hay de cenar?" preguntó Embry. Suspiré ligeramente mientras me paraba y me dirigía a la despensa.

"¿Qué te parece espagueti?" pregunté tomando una bolsa de espagueti y una jarra de salsa.

"Suena bien" dijo Embry. Caminé al refrigerador y lo abrí.

"¿Te quedas también Amber?" pregunté y abrí un paquete de hamburguesas.

"Seguro, solo deja aviso a mis padres" dijo Amber parándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como ella salió Quil entró a la cocina con una mueca en su rostro.

"Seguramente le preguntaste si podía quedarse esta noche" dijo Quil

"¿Te has puesto con ella otra vez?" pregunté. Quil no respondió y regresó a la sala. Reí tontamente y regresé a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente me estaba alistando para mi cita con Jacob. Se estaba acercando la hora y aún trataba de encontrar mi vestuario, pero no sabía qué íbamos a hacer. De repente Amber entró y comenzó a buscar mi ropero.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunté sorprendida

"Vine a ayudarte a estar lista" dijo Amber y me tendió una blusa roja y unos jeans azules "Tuve el presentimiento de que ibas a necesitar ayuda".

"Gracias Amber" dije mientras me ponía la ropa. Amber estaba observando varios de mis zapatos. Después ella me tendió un par de sandalias negras que lucían elegantes pero casuales al mismo tiempo. Me las puse y revisé mi cabello. Esto iba a ser imposible. Amber empujó mi silla y gentilmente me sentó antes de ponerse a trabajar.

A las 7:30 el timbre sonó y me levanté a atender la puerta. Estaba lista desde las 7 en punto pero Jacob llegó tarde. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Jacob parado en el pórtico con una mueca tímida en su rostro.

"Hey" dijo. Decidí no dejarlo ir más lejos por haber llegado tan tarde. El frunció el seño y se hizo hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Llegaste tarde" dije. Jacob tragó antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero tengo una razón" dijo Jacob.

"Entonces dila" dije, cruzándome de brazos

"Pues… no podía encontrar mi camisa" dijo Jacob. Era tan obvio de que estaba mintiendo.

"Estoy segura de que podías haber encontrado una camisa diferente. Aparte de eso, tu camisa huele como si la hubieras encontrado en la ropa sucia. Dime la verdad esta vez" dije.

"Bien, ¡perdí la noción del tiempo!" gritó en desacuerdo

"Llegaste media hora tarde Jacob. Puedo entender un minuto o dos, pero por amor a Dios vives una calle debajo de la mía. Te toma un minuto a pie venir aquí" dije exasperada.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" preguntó Jacob

"Aguarda, permíteme avisarles a mi hermanos" dije alejándome. Encontré a Quil y Embry en su cuarto. Quil leía una historieta mientras Embry estaba en la computadora hablando con alguien. Llamé a la puerta para atraer su atención y ambos me miraron.

"¿Aún no ha llegado? Deberías rendirte con el" dijo Quil

"Está aquí. Solo vine a decirles que ya voy a salir" dije. Quil y Embry me siguieron hasta la sala donde Jacob había decidido sentarse en el sofá.

"Hey chicos" dijo Jacob mientras se colocaba detrás de mi

"¿A dónde la llevarás?" preguntó Quil

"A un lugar italiano en Port Angeles" dijo Jacob

"Y ¿después de eso?" preguntó Embry. Suspiré y rodeé los ojos.

"Pensaba en ir a ver una película y después ir a cenar, quizá tomar un postre y regresar a casa" dijo Jacob.

"Medianoche" dijo Quil bruscamente. Embry me abrazó y besó mi frente.

"Diviértete" dijo Embry gentilmente. Asentí justo cuando Quil me abrazó suavemente.

"Si necesitas algo llama" dijo Quil. Entonces se dirigió a Jacob. "Si lastimas a mi pequeña hermana…" lo amenazó y Jacob tragó.

"No hay problema. Vamos Bells, salgamos" dijo Jacob. Tan pronto como estuvimos en el auto Jacob manejó hasta Port Angeles. Yo miraba por la ventana cómo la lluvia empezaba a caer. Suspiré y miré lejos. Me enfermaba la lluvia.

"Así que ¿cómo va tu verano hasta ahora?" preguntó Jacob

"No ha comenzado exactamente" dije

"Eso es cierto. Mi papá dice que podemos salir de vacaciones y puedes venir con nosotros" dijo Jacob.

"¿A dónde?" pregunté. No era que planeara ir, pero no iba a decirle eso. Jacob sonrió.

"Será una sorpresa" dijo Jacob.

"No creo que a Quil y Embry les agrade mucho eso" dije.

"Si Sam habla con ellos estoy seguro que estarán bien con ello" dijo Jacob. No respondí. El resto del viaje estuve quieta y pronto estuvimos en Port Angeles. La cita fue mejor de lo que planeaba y estuvimos a tiempo en casa.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**(N/A) PEQUEÑA ALERTA DE SPOILER**. Gracias por leer el primero de los que espero sean muchos capítulos. Hay algunos cambios obviamente. Bella es una licántropo (y si ya han leído Amanecer sabrán que eso no es cierto, pero para aquellos que no lo han hecho todavía lo descubrirán cuando lo lean y me disculpo por dar ese insignificante detalle). Además ella vive con Quil y Embry… sabrán más después. Pensé que esos pequeños cambios estarían bien, definitivamente hacen la historia más interesante.

**(N/T)** Espero que les haya gustado. Si encuentran algún error de lógica, háganmelo saber. Realmente traté de traducirlo lo más fiel a la historia original. No soy de usar un traductor o algo así (sólo cuando surge alguna duda de lógica o alguna palabra desconocida para mi). La historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos. Espero tener pronto el segundo capítulo traducido.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

**Encuentro**

Naturalmente al instante en que desperté la mañana siguiente Amber estaba ahí. Me senté y noté que Amber estaba sentada en la silla de mi peinador literalmente saltando. Gemí y me recargué en mi espalda.

"Vamos Bella, arriba, arriba" dijo Amber animadamente. Suspiré pesadamente y me levante.

"No hay mucho qué contarte" Advertí, esperando que ya no preguntara. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

"Hay mucho qué contar. ¿A dónde te llevó?" preguntó Amber

"Al lugar italiano en Port Angeles. También vimos una película" Dije mientras caminaba hacia mi closet y sacaba un conjunto de ropa.

"¿Qué película?" preguntó Amber. Empecé a cambiarme de ropa.

"No puedo recordar el nombre. Era aterradora" me estremecí al recordarlo.

"Y ¿qué comieron en el restaurante?" preguntó Amber

"Umm… yo ordené raviolis con setas y Jacob pidió carne y papas" me observé en el espejo para asegurarme que mi ropa combinaba.

"Ewww carne" dijo Amber. Me reí tontamente y ella me miró con el seño fruncido. "Eso no es gracioso".

"¿Qué clase de licántropo es vegetariano?" pregunté

"Éste" dijo Amber desafiante. Reí entre dientes y caminé hacia mi peinador para cepillar mi cabello. Después de peinar mi cabello hacia atrás caminé fuera de mi cuarto con Amber detrás. Fuimos a la cocina y me preparé un plato con cereal.

"¿Estás hambrienta?" pregunté. Amber sacudió su cabeza en negativa y se sentó mientras yo comía. Después de desayunar salimos. Por primera vez no llovía o hacía frío, pero seguía nublado.

"Le dije a mi mama que estaría en casa a las 11:00 para vigilar a mis hermanos" dijo Amber.

"De acuerdo" dije. Era mediodía y estaba aburrida. No había nada en la televisión y mis hermanos habían salido. Amber había ido a casa y no quería ir a buscar a Jacob. Suspiré ligeramente y me levanté. Probablemente me vendría bien caminar. Es mejor que quedarme sentada en casa todo el día.

Me puse mis sandalias y salí por la puerta. El sol estaba cubierto por nubes, pero estaba caluroso afuera. Tomé una profunda respiración saboreando el olor del océano. Iba a llover pronto. Empecé a moverme hacia el bosque y pronto me encontré en los límites de los licántropos. Sabía que los Cullens habían vuelto. Había escuchado a Quil y a Embry hablar al respecto, pero estaba a salvo. Ellos no podían atacarme si yo no los atacaba primero.

De pronto empezó a oler a vampiro. Sólo uno, pero era un olor fresco. Sabía que era fresco porque el vampiro estaba tirado en el pasto cerca de diez pies de distancia de mí. Di otro paso hacia adelante y el vampiro estaba de pie con un gruñido brotando de su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres?" el gruñó.

"¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a una dama?" pregunté.

"¿Dama?" se burló. "No veo ninguna dama, solo una cachorrita que no sabe cual es su lugar". Gruñí.

"Bueno, ¡pues discúlpame por tomar un paseo! Revisé que nadie estuviera en estas tierras" miré a mi alrededor.

"De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"Doy un paseo". Refunfuñé

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó. De pronto su rostro se volvió frustrado.

"Eso es para mi conocimiento y no para el tuyo".

"Permíteme replantear la oración. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó. ¿Así que ahora iba a ser educado? De acuerdo, si el puede ser educado, yo también puedo serlo.

"Bella" dije simple. Edward me observó y parecía pensar profundamente. "Ahora que lo sabes, me voy a casa antes de que me meta en problemas". Retrocedí un paso y Edward levantó su cabeza.

"¡Espera!" demandó.

"No recibo órdenes de vampiros" dije. Difícilmente recibía órdenes de Sam si podía evitarlas.

"Solo quiero… hablar… contigo" dijo indeciso. Se veía inseguro sobre lo que quería. Suspiré y me senté en el pasto. Edward me siguió y se sentó frente a mí.

"Entonces habla" dije.

"Tu vienes de La Push" dijo Edward.

"Buen trabajo" dije.

"Pero no luces como…" el cortó y suspiré pesadamente.

"No luzco como una Nativa Americana. Mi madre era blanca y mi padre era de la tribu". Dije "Me parezco a mi madre en un montón de formas".

"¿Quién es el Alfa?" preguntó.

"Como si te fuera a decir" bufé. Edward suspiró.

"Qué me dices si me cuentas más sobre ti" dijo.

"No hay mucho qué decir. ¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunté.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Edward.

"Diecisiete" dije

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" preguntó.

"Depende del día" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"¿Cuál es el de hoy?" preguntó

"Café, supongo" encogí mis hombros nuevamente.

"¿Café?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí. Café es un color cálido. Más interesante que el verde. Hay demasiado verde aquí. Pensarás que después de vivir aquí durante diecisiete años deberías estar acostumbrado" dije al aire. Entonces me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y me ruboricé. Le eché un vistazo a Edward para ver qué tan anormal había pensado que era, pero encontré que el me observaba fascinado.

"¿Quién es tu papá?" preguntó.

"Y ¿eso por qué importa?" pregunté.

"Solo quiero saber" dijo.

"Su nombre era Charlie Swan. El nombre de mi madre era Renee" dije.

"¿Era?" preguntó.

"Murieron hace cuatro años. Vivo con mis hermanos Quil y Embry" dije.

"¿Tienes mascotas?" preguntó.

"No. Renee era alérgica a los animales así que no tuve ninguno. Ahora no podemos permitirnos tener una mascota" dije.

"¿Tus hermanos trabajan?" preguntó Edward.

"Cuando no están corriendo por ahí trabajan en una tienda" dije.

"Tu familia suena interesante" dijo.

"No realmente. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunté.

"Diecisiete" dijo instantáneamente.

"¿Diecisiete cuando fuiste mordido?" pregunté. Edward asintió. "Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes en realidad?"

"He sido vampiro por ochenta años" dijo.

"¿Y vives solo?" pregunté.

"Vivo con mi familia: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice".

"¿Carlisle es el doctor, verdad? Pregunté. Edward asintió.

"Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se graduarán de preparatoria este año y Alice y yo estaremos en segundo" dijo. (**N/T: Realmente no estoy segura cómo se maneje el sistema educativo en Estados Unidos ya que manejan lo de Senior y Junior, pero más o menos me doy una idea en base a lo que mencionan en los libros**). Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj. Quil y Embry estarán en casa pronto.

"Me tengo que ir. Mis hermanos no saben dónde estoy y si huelen tu esencia en mi… bueno… tú entiendes" dije encogiéndome de hombros antes de ponerme de pie.

"Por supuesto. Espero verte de nuevo" dijo. Asentí y me fui de ahí. Corrí a casa en tiempo record. Cuando llegué me sentí tranquila al ver que Quil y Embry iban llegando después y tomé una toalla del baño para ducharme. Cuando fui a la sala los vi sentados en el sofá viendo un partido de béisbol.

Caminé hacia ellos y me senté a un lado de Embry. Quil le gritaba al hombre que corría a cuarta base. El hombre alcanzó la base y Quil lanzó sus brazos al aire con un fuerte silbido haciéndome agradecer no estar sentada junto a él.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Embry. Encogí mis hombros pero no dije nada más. Embry no me presionó al respecto y siguió disfrutando el partido. Esa noche estaba acostada en la cama viendo hacia mi ventana. En algún momento las nubes se despejaron dándome una vista clara de las estrellas y la luna llena. Pude escuchar a Quil y Embry roncando desde su habitación. La casa tenía tres habitaciones, pero ninguno de nosotros quiso quedarse en el cuarto de nuestros padres.

Entonces mi mente fue hacia Edward, el vampiro que había encontrado hoy. El era increíblemente hermoso. Decir que era guapo no era suficiente para esta criatura. Suspiré pesadamente y me giré dándole la espalda a la ventana. Entonces me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar pero no sabía por qué. Me di cuenta que me sentía sola. Mis padres se habían ido dejando a mis hermanos para cuidarme. He tratado de hacer que mi presencia no sea una carga y una orden, me había forzado a mí misma a crecer. Quil y Embry siempre me han dicho que actúe según mi edad en vez de una mujer vieja.

Edward tendrá diecisiete años para siempre, al menos físicamente. Mentalmente él rondaba los cien años de edad. Teníamos algo en común. Justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia me hice una nota mental de buscar a Edward en la mañana.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**): Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado del todo.

(**N/T**): Es un gusto saber que la historia les llama la atención. La verdad es que a mí también, por eso me propuse traducirla y le pedí permiso a Vampiress Bella 2009 para hacerlo.

Lo de siempre, háganme saber si algo no tiene lógica o hay algún error de ortografía (odio eso y por eso leo muchas veces cada pedacito que no me quede claro). Sólo les pido un bello review.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Amor?**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y regresé al prado esperando ver a Edward ahí. Cuando llegué me entristecí al saber que él no estaba ahí y no había estado desde ayer poco después de que me fui. Caminé alrededor con la pequeña esperanza de dejar mi esencia antes de regresar a Forks. Debo admitir que Forks estaba algo lejos, pero era mejor que La Push. Era un territorio neutral así que probablemente Edward podía seguir mi rumbo.

Una vez en Forks, pasé por la casa del Jefe Swan. El iba saliendo justamente de su casa.

"Buenos días Jefe Swan" dije animadamente. El se sorprendió de verme tan temprano en la mañana.

"Buenos días Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Charlie.

"Iba de paseo" dije.

"La Push está lejos de aquí para ir caminando" dijo Charlie.

"Lo sé, pero quería salir de La Push por un rato. A Quil y embry no les importa de cualquier forma" dije encogiéndome en hombros. Charlie no dijo más al respecto y abrió la puerta de su coche.

"Iba a La Push a ver a Harry, ¿quieres que te lleve de regreso?" preguntó.

"Estaré bien. Gracias por la oferta de cualquier forma" dije. Charlie asintió y se subió al auto. Me quité del camino para que el pudiera salir y vi que daba vuelta en la esquina. Si se encontraba con Quil y Embry seguramente les mencionaría que estuve aquí y seguramente estaré en problemas, pero no me importó. Por alguna razón me pareció un precio bajo con tal de ver a Edward otra vez, y mis instintos me dijeron que probablemente eso era algo malo.

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a caminar de nuevo. Mientras iba caminando noté la esencia de Edward y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Inmediatamente lo seguí varias millas hacia una calle oculta. Estaba a punto de seguir el rastro cuando de pronto una idea cruzó mi mente. ¿Por qué estaba Edward en el pueblo? El dijo que iba a la escuela ahí, pero la escuela había terminado así que ¿por qué podría estar ahí? Entonces me quise golpear a mi misma por haber sonado ridícula.

Di un paso y de pronto pude oler la esencia de Edward justo en frente de mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó

"Buscándote" dije

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward.

"Quería hablar contigo otra vez. Fui al prado pero no estabas ahí así que fui a Forks y acabo de percibir tu esencia"

"¿Te das cuenta de qué hora es?" preguntó

"Bueno, cuando salí de mi casa eran las seis y media" dije. Edward me vio y pareció pensarlo profundamente antes de caminar hacia mí y tomar gentilmente mi brazo. Como acto reflejo tiré mi brazo y él se alejó. Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon en sorpresa antes de entender lo que pasaba.

"Discúlpame. No pensé que reaccionarías así. Simplemente quería guiarte hacia mi casa donde nadie pueda oírnos e ir a un lugar un poco más privado" dijo.

"¿Y qué tienes en mente?" pregunté.

"Bueno, ¿a donde quieres ir?" preguntó.

"Personalmente, estoy hambrienta y una taza de café no le hace daño a nadie. ¿Te gustaría ir a la cafetería?" pregunté. Particularmente no me gustaba ir ahí, pero era el único restaurante cercano y probablemente me comería un oso si se cruzara en mi camino ahora.

"Espera aquí" dijo y después se fue y pude escuchar un auto en la distancia. Escuché a un pajarillo cantando en un árbol. De pronto escuché el ronroneo de una máquina. Seguí el origen del sonido y encontré a Edward sentado en un Volvo plateado.

"Seguro, pero ¿no crees que voy a apestar tu auto?" pregunté. Edward rió bajito y se bajó a abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

"Para ser una loba hueles sorpresivamente bien. Floral en cierta forma" dijo y entré al auto. Entonces cerró mi puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor. Tengo que admitir que el también olía bastante bien también. Tan pronto como ajusté mi cinturón de seguridad el estaba corriendo por la carretera. Observaba la ventana con tal de no ver el velocímetro. Sabía que el iba demasiado rápido pero no quería saber qué tanto. Edward se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrió malignamente.

"La cafetería aún no abre. Hay un lugar en Port Angeles que tiene buen café y buena comida" dijo y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos lejos de Forks. "Cuéntame más de ti".

"¿Más? No hay mucho, pero diré esto: si valoras tus asientos debes bajar la velocidad ahora" dije. Sentí que mi estómago se batía inquieto y me estaba sintiendo débil. Edward pareció entenderlo y bajó la velocidad, pero no mucho.

"¿Te enfermas en un auto en movimiento?" preguntó.

"Mis padres murieron en un accidente. Puedo manejar estar en un auto a menos de que sienta que el conductor está siendo imprudente" admití.

"Nunca he chocado y nunca me han puesto una multa. Sé lo que hago" dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo. No me sentí tranquila pero al menos el bajó la velocidad y me sentí un poco mejor. Giré mi vista a la ventana para tomar aire fresco y pronto estuvimos en Port Angeles.

Edward pisó el freno cuando estuvimos afuera del restaurante y estuvo de mi lado y antes de que desabrochara mi cinturón él había abierto mi puerta.

"Gracias" murmuré, ligeramente ruborizada. Entramos y una mujer nos llevó a un área apartada en donde teníamos una buena vista del océano a través de las ventanas. Entonces ella se fue dándonos tiempo para pensar. Abrí el menú y miré las bebidas. Edward no estaba viendo el menú, de hecho, el estaba viéndome a mí.

"Cuéntame más sobre tu familia" sugirió

"Mis padres están muertos así que vivo con Quil y Embry. Ellos son gemelos pero no lucen o actúan como tales" dije. "Quil es más bajito que Embry y es un total mujeriego, mientras que Embry es alto y un poco mas tímido con las mujeres. Quil tuvo un enorme romance con mi mejor amiga, pero si ella tuviera que escoger entre los dos, ella probablemente escogería a Embry".

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó

"Se llama Amber. Ella es un poco más joven que yo pero es probablemente más lista. Ella es una romántica-divertida y tiene un gran sentido del humor. Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos pequeñas. Es más como una hermana para mí". Dije. La mesera regresó y tomó nuestras órdenes. Ordené un capuchino de vainilla francesa, al igual que Edward, aunque no estaba segura de que por qué.

Una vez que la mesera se alejó Edward retomó su atención hacia mí.

"Creo que debería presentarte a Alice. Ella es muy similar a tu amiga Amber" dijo.

"Cuéntame sobre ella" dije.

"Es como un duencecillo. Disfruta las fiestas y la moda. Para ella, ir de compras es todo un deporte. No importa la situación, ella siempre tiene tiempo para ir de compras. Nunca viste la misma prenda dos veces y trata de que el resto de nosotros tampoco lo haga" dijo. El se veía muy apegado a Alice.

"Creo que ella se llevaría mejor con Amber. Ella ama comprar también, solo que ella no puede hacerlo todos los días. Si pudiera probablemente lo haría" dije. Edward rió por lo bajo justo cuando la mesera llegó con nuestras bebidas.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?" preguntó.

"Pediré tortitas de chispas de chocolate, dos huevos, tocino y pan tostado" dije con entusiasmo mientras calculaba en mi mente cuánto dinero traía en mi bolsillo. Ella volteó a ver a Edward quien sonreía amablemente.

"Nada para mí, gracias" dijo Edward. Ella se fue y Edward se giró a mí. Miré el océano a través de la ventana. Iba a llover pronto.

"Odio las tormentas" susurré acurrucándome en mi asiento y apartando mi vista de la ventana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Mis padres murieron durante una tormenta" susurré.

"Te preocupas profundamente por ellos" dijo. Asentí y no dije mucho hasta después de haber terminado y la mesera nos trajo la cuenta. Edward la tomó antes de que yo lo hiciera y deslizó algo de dinero en la cuenta y la apartó.

"Oye, yo iba a pagar mi propio desayuno" me quejé.

"Hoy me encargo yo" dijo.

"¿Qué tanto fue?" demandé.

"No importa" dijo. Dejé algo de dinero en la mesa. Edward me dio una mirada desaprobatoria, pero no dijo nada hasta que salimos del café. Estábamos cerca del Volvo cuando el cielo dejó caer el rugido de un trueno y un rayo de luz; entonces la lluvia empezó a caer y de pronto estaba corriendo hacia el Volvo, desesperada por entrar. Edward estuvo ahí más rápido que yo y esperó para abrirme la puerta.

Edward estaba manejando de regreso en la lluvia y me senté acurrucándome en mi asiento con la cabeza entre mis rodillas tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la lluvia mientras Edward manejaba. Podía haberle dicho que iba muy rápido apurado por llevarme a algún lado. Entonces se me ocurrió que no estaba segura hacia dónde íbamos porque el no podía llevarme a casa.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar escuché el asfalto crujiendo bajo las llantas mientras Edward manejaba por una calle larga y se detuvo enfrente de una enorme mansión color blanco.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté

"Bienvenida a mi casa" dijo.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de Taboo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado hasta ahora. ¡En el siguiente capítulo Bella conocerá a la familia de Edward! Jacob probablemente regresará a la historia pronto, pero probablemente no para el siguiente capítulo.

(**N/T**): Al igual que la autora, espero lo hayan disfrutado. No queda más que decir (creo que ella ya les adelantó lo suficiente jajaja).  
Últimamente estoy muy inspirada y me he agarrado a traducir (cof cof… se le llama ocio y tiempo libre jajaja) por lo que llevo una cantidad interesante de capítulos traducidos (no se emocionen, tampoco llevo tantos jejeje).

Dejen un lindo review para saber si les gustó el capítulo.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**La familia Cullen**

Estaba de pronto lista para ir a casa por la maldita lluvia. NO quería conocer a una familia de vampiros. No tenía problemas con Edward y no tendría problema conocer a su familia, pero estaba segura de que eso me iba a causar un problema. Antes de pensar mas sobre eso Edward estaba afuera sosteniendo mi puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para salir. La tome y le permití guiarme a las escaleras de la puerta de enfrente.

"No te preocupes, te amarán" susurró Edward en mi oído antes de abrir la puerta y llevarme adentro. Personalmente nunca había olido a un vampiro antes de conocer a Edward y siempre había escuchado que ellos olían apestosamente dulces. Ahora que había olido su esencia por mi cuenta puedo decir con certeza que no huelen del todo mal. Me agrada bastante su aroma.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en la casa y cerró la puerta, el cuarto estuvo lleno de vampiros de varios tamaños. Se veían diferentes y aún así eran hermosos, incluyendo el grandote que era como un oso. Ellos me miraban, sus rostros no mostraban sus pensamientos o emociones. Finalmente, un hombre que lucía como de treinta – pero probablemente no lo estaba – con cabello rubio y familiares ojos dorados, caminó hacia nosotros con cautela.

"Carlisle" dijo Edward, dirigiéndose al hombre que caminaba hacia nosotros "todos, ella es Bella".

"Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Bella" dijo Carlisle animadamente. Extendió su mano y la tomé con una sonrisa genuina en mi cara. Estaba sorprendida de encontrar que realmente me agradaban los Cullen.

"Gracias por recibirme" dije. Entonces una mujer con cabello color caramelo caminó con una sonrisa dulce en su cara.

"Me llamo Esme. Es un placer conocerte" dijo. Ella me recordaba a mi madre en tantas manera que casi me asustaba.

"Igualmente. Tienes una adorable casa por cierto. Es…" no encontraba las palabras. El rostro de Esme se iluminó.

"Gracias" dijo, dándole a Edward una mirada significativa. Edward rió bajito y pasó su brazo por mi hombro. Entonces una pequeña duendecilla con alborotado cabello negro caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

"¡Hola Bella!" dijo animadamente. Ella debía ser Alice.

"Hola a ti también" dije, un poco sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

"Me llamo Alice. Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas" pude ver a qué se refería Edward ahora. Sonreí y la abracé de vuelta.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dije feliz. Entonces un tipo alto y rubio caminó. Era alto pero no tanto como el oso de allá.

"Me llamo Jasper" murmuró. ¿Por qué era tan tímido?

"Hola Jasper" dije. Entonces el tipo como oso caminó y me alzó en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Me llamo Emmett!" dijo escandalosamente.

"No puedo… respirar…" Emmett inmediatamente me soltó y inhalé fuertemente en busca de aire.

"Lo siento niña" dijo con una sonrisa. Miré a la hermosa rubia quien era por mucho la mujer más hermosa de todas. Ella observaba hacia la ventana ignorándome totalmente.

"Es Rosalie. No te preocupes, ella así es siempre" dijo Alice de forma confidencial.

"¿Por qué no te doy un recorrido por la casa?" sugirió Edward

"Suena bien" dije. Edward me llevó alrededor de la casa, señalando cada cuarto mientras íbamos pasando. Pronto estuvimos en el tercer piso. Edward caminó por todos los cuartos hasta detenerse en la última puerta.

"Mi habitación" dijo antes de abrir la puerta y llevarme adentro. No era lo que esperaba para un cuarto de un chico de diecisiete años, pero parecía encajar con Edward. Miré alrededor y noté un sistema de sonido. Se veía caro. También vi una interminable colección de discos. El tenía bastantes. Quil probablemente estaría impresionado.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó.

"Me gusta. Es muy… tu" dije, causando que Edward riera. Visualicé un sofá y caminé hacia éste, intenté sentarme hasta que recordé que estaba mojada por la lluvia. "Umm…"

"Te puedes sentar. El sillón se secará" dijo. Me senté y Edward se sentó a mi lado, tomando un control remoto y presionando un botón. El sistema de sonido se encendió y se empezó a escuchar música Jazz suave.

"Disfrutas la música" dije.

"Sí, me calma" dijo.

"¿Tocas algún instrumento?" pregunté.

"El piano que está abajo es mio".

"¿Tocarías para mí?" pregunté. De pronto estábamos sentados frente al piano, y las manos de Edward viajaban sobre las teclas, creando una hermosa melodía. Era difícil de creer que una persona estuviera tocando esa melodía. Cuando la pieza terminó, estaba casi llorando. "Eso fue hermoso".

"Me agrada que pienses eso" dijo.

La lluvia se detuvo y estaba segura que Quil y Embry estarían preocupados por mí. Edward pareció darse cuenta de eso también, porque me llevó afuera hasta el Volvo. Una vez que íbamos en camino, Edward apagó la música.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó.

"Tu familia realmente se ve amable, pero no eso ayuda. Me gustaría saber si les agrado realmente" admití.

"Mi familia te ama, especialmente Esme. Estaba tan emocionada de que finalmente llevara a alguien a casa" dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté ¿acaso ella le habría dicho mientras yo estaba en el baño? Edward no parecía querer contestarme por un minuto.

"Tengo la habilidad de leer mentes" dijo renuente.

"¿Así que las leyendas sobre los vampiros con dones son ciertas?" pregunté. Edward asintió.

"Alice ve el futuro y Jasper tiene el poder de la empatía" dijo.

"Es la habilidad de sentir las emociones, ¿cierto?" pregunté.

"Es más que eso. El puede cambiar lo que alguien siente" dijo.

"Suena… interesante. Desearía tener un poder especial" dije.

"Lo tienes" dijo. Me giré a verlo. Estaba de broma… ¿cierto?

"¿De qué estas hablando?" pregunté.

"No puedo leer tu mente, y sé que no es por que seas una licántropo" dijo. Pronto se detuvo en medio de la carretera y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la línea del tratado.

"Si nunca me ves después de esto… estaré enterrada en el cementerio Quileute junto a mis padres" dije. Edward pareció no gustarle mi broma y abrió mi puerta para que saliera.

"Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo" dijo.

"Eso dices ahora" murmuré. "Te veré cuando pueda" estaba a punto de irme cuando Edward me sujetó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Cuando me giré para verlo, sus labios se aplastaron contra los míos en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente lo respondí, mis manos se fueron por sí mismas hacia su cabello. Edward me apartó y me miró con fuego en los ojos, pero no soltó mi brazo.

De pronto el fuego se fue y Edward sonrió con malicia.

"Te veré pronto" dijo. Asentí antes de empezar a correr hacia La Push. Llegué rápido y entré a mi casa donde Embry estaba sentado junto al teléfono y Quil estaba paseando de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala.

Tan pronto como crucé la puerta, dos pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Entonces se empezaron a sacudir y a gruñir.

"Hey" dije.

"¿Dónde has estado?" dijo Quil demandante.

"Y ¿por qué hueles así?" preguntó Embry. Bueno, al menos Embry estaba más calmado al respecto.

"Buena pregunta. Estaba con mi nuevo amigo" dije.

"¡Hueles a sanguijuela!" disparó Quil

"¡Edward no es una sanguijuela!" dije enojada.

"¿Qué Edward?" preguntó Embry

"Cullen" dije. Era mejor decirlo ahora.

"¡¿Estuviste todo el día con un Cullen?!" gruñó Quil. Fruncí el seño. Estaba sobre actuando como siempre.

"Sí. Fui a Forks y Edward me llevó a Port Angeles a desayunar. Entonces empezó a llover, así que en vez de que Edward me hiciera caminar por la lluvia, ¡me llevó a su casa!" dije fuertemente. Si ellos podían sobre actuar entonces yo también.

"¡Sabes bien lo que dicen sobre hablar con ellos! ¡No debiste estar cerca de él!" disparó Quil.

"Si, ¡bueno lo hice! ¡Y estaba a salvo!" grité.

"¡Los chupa sangres no son seguros!" gritó Quil.

"¡Ellos no pueden lastimarme porque va contra el tratado!" el enojo hacía que se formaran lágrimas en mis ojos. De pronto Sam estaba en la sala, su expresión era lívida.

"¿Por qué todo este griterío?" demandó. Todos nos callamos y lo vimos.

"Bella ha estado con los Cullens" dijo Embry. Sam me dio una mirada.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó. Miré hacia otro lado y no respondí.

"¡Responde!" demandó.

"Si" susurré de mala gana.

"Estas aquí para salir con mi hijo. No vas a dejar La Push. ¿Entendiste?" dijo. Gruñí, pero no respondí de otra manera. Sam me estaba dando una orden y tenía que obedecer, pero no quería hacerlo. No del todo.

Esa noche estaba acostada en mi cama observando la ventana otra vez. Quil se había ido y Embry se había quedado en casa, probablemente a vigilarme. Sam había ordenado que saliera con Jacob y lo haría, pero no me iba a gustar.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**): ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo cuatro! Así que… Bella está en problemas… ¡ahora tiene que salir con Jacob! Estoy segura de que será divertido.

(**N/T**): ¡¡No me pude contener!! Como les dije, ya llevo algunos capítulos traducidos, así que me dije a mí misma "mí misma, ¿por qué no lo subes de una vez si ya lo tienes?". Además, me emocioné mucho al ver su reacción y sus reviews.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Ya hubo besito! (¡¡Y qué besito!!). Pobre Bella, ahora tendrá que salir con Jake (bueno, así como que pobrecilla Bella… tampoco xD).

Por cierto, sobre Charlie, yo también me quedé con esa duda en su momento, pero poco a poco se irá aclarando todo… no desesperen. Recuerden que esto es una traducción, sus razones tendrá la autora para haber dispuesto de los personajes de esa manera. Y sobre Bella y su relación con los licántropos, igual, ya verán qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos. No les quiero adelantar mucho porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Ya saben... si veo muchos reviews actualizo más rápido jojojo.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

**Jacob**

La mañana siguiente estaba caminando hacia la casa de Jacob. Realmente no quería ir, pero tenía órdenes de hacerlo. Pasé por la tienda y Amber estaba de repente a mi lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Voy a casa de Jacob" dije.

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Sam me está obligando" murmuré.

"¿Sam te esta ordenando? ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó incrédula. Sam raramente daba órdenes que tenían que seguirse. Él únicamente lo hacía con las personas como yo que rompían las reglas importantes.

"Me agarró saliendo con Edward Cullen" dije.

"¿Eras tú la que estaba con los vampiros?" preguntó.

"Eso no importa porque me ha ordenado no verlo nunca más" susurré.

"Y ¿por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? Pensé que éramos mejores amigas" dijo.

"Lo somos" dije rápido. "Sólo salí con él. Sólo que olía como él porque no tuve oportunidad de darme una ducha y Sam se enteró porque alguien escuchó a Quil gritarme y fue a investigar" dije.

"¿Entonces por qué Sam mantiene tal cercanía con tu familia de cualquier forma?" preguntó.

"Porque no tenemos padres así que Sam piensa que tiene que jugársela de protector" dije antes de rodar mis ojos. "Estoy tan enferma de eso. De por sí ya es difícil vivir con mis hermanos sin que el Alfa intervenga constantemente" dije. Amber parecía estar de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de mi ella tenía más respeto hacia Sam así que no podía decir nada en contra de él.

Cuando encontré su casa Amber caminó lejos dejándome sola y toqué la puerta. Toqué levemente con la esperanza de que no me escuchara. Por supuesto que la suerte no estuvo de mi lado ya que Jacob atendió la puerta.

"¡Hola Bella! Papá dijo que vendrías" dijo contento.

"Si, aquí estoy" dije.

"Entra, justo estaba por salir a trabajar en mi auto, pero podemos hacer algo más" dijo animadamente. Lo seguí fuera de la casa hacia el pequeño garage.

"Eso suena bien. Tal vez me puedas enseñar algo" dije. Jacob sonrió cuando entramos al garage. Era pequeño y dentro había algo parecido a un auto bajo una larga cortina. Jacob jaló bajo la cortina revelando una parte del auto, pero le faltaban las llantas y gran parte de la maquinaria creo. No estaba segura.

"Es un conejo (**N/T: lo expresa como "rabbit" y como no sé nada de coches, no se me ocurrió otra forma de decirle**)… o lo será. Aún no lo termino" dijo. Así que así iba ser como iba a pasar mi día. Jacob parloteaba mientras trabajaba en su auto y yo estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor observando. A veces el me pedía una herramienta y se la llevaba. En algún momento Sam nos llamó para almorzar. Fuera de todo había sido un buen día, y Jacob era bastante genial cuando le daba la oportunidad, pero no pude alejarme a mí misma de pensar en Edward.

Esa tarde me encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena para Quil y Embry cuando Embry entró.

"Hey Bella. ¿Qué tal la casa de Sam?" preguntó.

"Bien supongo. ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Solo curiosidad. Difícilmente hablamos más" dijo.

"Hemos estado ocupados con nuestras cosas" dije.

"¿Qué te hizo salir con ese Cullen?" preguntó. No se veía molesto, solo curioso.

"Me agrada. Y yo le agrado a él" dije desafiante.

"¿Qué hicieron juntos?" preguntó.

"Solo salir y platicar. Ayer conocí a su familia. Su mamá me recuerda a la nuestra" dije y me giré hacia la estufa.

"He oído cosas buenas sobre el Dr. Cullen. Supongo que él ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en Forks" dijo. Encogí mis hombros, pero ya no dije nada más.

"La familia entera es muy amable. No veo nada de malo sobre salir con Edward" dije.

"Ellos son vampiros y tu eres una licántropo" dijo.

"Puedo entender eso, pero no creo que me sea peligroso. El tratado nos prohíbe herirnos unos a otros. No creo que me hagan daño si yo no les hago daño primero" dike.

"No pensamos igual" dijo.

"Ve a lavarte, la comida está lista" murmuré mientras salía de la cocina. Esa noche estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando mi puerta se abrió y Amber entró con una sonrisa en su cara y una bolsa en sus manos.

"Quil me llamo y dijo que estabas deprimida" dijo animadamente.

"Un poco" suspiré.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Quiero ver a Edward otra vez. Lo extraño" susurré.

"¡Pero es un vampiro!" dijo incrédula.

"¡Sé lo que es!" lo defendí. "Pero eso no cambia nada. Creo que… lo amo". Amber caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

"¿Qué hay con Jacob?" preguntó.

"Jake es amable y todo eso, pero es más como un amigo para mí". Amber se estuvo quieta pensando por un instante y de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo emocionada causándome que diera un brinco "¡Sal a escondidas! Te ayudaré". Me senté mirándola incrédula. ¿Ella realmente me iba a ayudar a escaparme par aver a Edward?

Cerca de la 1:00 de la mañana sentí que algo sacudía mi brazo. Gemí y rodeé para ver a Amber viéndome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó.

"¿Para qué?" pregunté adormilada.

"¡Para escaparte por supuesto! Estaré aquí y si Quil y Embry preguntan les diré que fuiste al baño. Trata de ser rápida. No podré seguir con la farsa toda la noche" dijo feliz.

"Gracias Amber, eres la mejor. La próxima vez podrás venir conmigo" dije feliz mientras abría la ventana y me arrastré hacia afuera. Pronto ya estaba corriendo hacia el bosque hacia la casa de Edward. Entonces pude olerlo. No estaba lejos y el rastro seguía fresco. Entonces me encontré de pie frente a la gran mansión blanca. Tomé un fuerte respiro y caminé hacia la puerta delantera. Estando ahí la puerta se abrió y Edward estaba ahí.

"Te extrañé" dijo. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente.

"Te extrañé también. Siento no haber podido venir antes" dije.

"Estás aquí. Ahora entra" dijo feliz. Tomó mi mano y me jaló a la casa. "Estábamos justo por ver una película". Asentí y lo seguí dentro donde todos estaban sentados en la sala en frente de la televisión.

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo" susurré.

"Entonces por qué no vamos mejor a mi cuarto" sugirió. Asentí y subimos a su habitación. Edward encendió el sistema de sonido y un piano empezó a sonar tranquilo.

"Tuve que salir a hurtadillas" admití una vez que nos sentamos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"El alfa descubrió todo sobre ti y me prohibió venir aquí a verte, ¡pero no podía hacer eso! Mis hermanos también dijeron que no podía venir, pero no entienden cómo me siento. Amber era la única que entendió, y ella está sentada en mi cuarto, esperando a que regrese" dije.

"No debiste venir a verme si tu alfa no quiere" dijo, haciéndome resoplar.

"Sam puede joderse a sí mismo. Nunca escucho sus órdenes y lo sabe. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo desobedeciera y viniera para acá" dije. "Además, él quiere que salga con su hijo y yo no quiero. Él es bueno y todo eso, nos llevamos bien o lo que sea, pero él es más como un hermano o un amigo".

"Le prometí a Amber que vendría conmigo a conocerte la próxima vez. Creo que a Alice le agradaría" dije.

"Estaré encantado de conocer a tu amiga" dijo.

"Bien. Mañana saldré con Amber e iremos a Port Angeles a ver una película, y tu puedes aparecerte ahí con Alice" dije.

"Suena como un plan" dijo con una risita. "¿A qué hora?".

"Bien, Amber maneja como loca así que probablemente nos tomará menos de una hora estar allá. Así que diría que más o menos entre el mediodía y la una" dije. Edward me tendió un celular.

"Llama al celular de Alice cuando estén casi por llegar" dijo abriendo el teléfono. "Marcación rápida 3".

"¿Cómo toma Alice el hecho de ser el número tres?" pregunté con una risita.

"Carlisle es el uno, Esme la dos, Alice la tres. Ella entiende" dijo. Fui hasta sus contactos y puse el teléfono de mi casa ahí.

"Soy la número ocho ahora. Solo no llames antes de las 7:00 A.M. o después de las 5:30 P.M. es cuando Quil y Embry están en casa. Tampoco puedes llamar los fines de semana, yo te llamaré entonces" dije. Edward asintió.

"Suena razonable" dijo. Más tarde estaba arrastrándome de regreso por mi ventana. Amber estaba dormida en el piso. La sacudí gentilmente para despertarla.

"Estoy de vuelta" susurré. Amber brincó con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó ansiosa.

"Mañana iremos a Port Angeles a ver una película" dije.

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Quiero ver Charlie Bartlett" dije.

"Ohh, ¡yo también! ¡Anton Yelchin es tan tierno!" dijo emocionadísima.

"Estoy cansada. Buenas noches" dije antes de bostezar.

"Buenas noches, Senorita" (**N/T: ellos hablan en inglés y dice esta frase en español. Supongo que es parte de la película que mencionan**) dijo con una risita antes de acostarse y volver a dormir.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**): Gracias por leer el quinto capítulo. La gente esta opinando sobre el papel de Charlie en esta historia. Lo imaginé y lo hice a propósito. Como lo había dicho, hay cosas diferentes. Incluso Bella está fuera de lo establecido, pero pensé que si iba a ser una licántropo tenía que ser un poco diferente. Además pensé que el Alfa no debía detenerla de hacer algo que tiene en mente. Ella es testaruda.

(**N/T**): Lo prometido es deuda, chicas. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Actualizo rápido porque tengo ya algunos capítulos traducidos.

Bien chicas ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Al igual que ustedes también me quedé shockeada después de la referencia que ella hace sobre sus padres y que después salude al "Jefe Swan" como si nada. Cualquier cosa irá saliendo sobre la marcha, insisto… no se desesperen. Además, la autora dice que esta abierta a contestar dudas (sólo les pido que no se precipiten, poco a poco se irá aclarando todo esto). En efecto, Jacob es hijo de Sam.

Sobre las demás dudas que han surgido sobre la marcha… poco a poco se irán aclarando ;)

Por cierto, antes de irme… 3 avisos (hahaha ¡nada más!)

1. Pasen por mi otra historia "Luna Llena" (está en mi perfil). Estoy en proceso de escribir el cuarto capítulo.

2. ¡Soy beta! (sí y me emociono hahaha), así que si alguien necesita una… aquí estoy ;)

3. Si les interesa agregarme al Twitter: / c_ linan (juntito)

Suficiente autopromoción por ahora. Mil gracias por sus reviews. Me voy corriendo porque tengo mil cosas que hacer hoy.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**Cine**

No nos tomó nada a Amber y a mi convencer a Quil y Embry de dejarnos ir al cine. De cualquier forma ellos estarían ocupados. Convencer a la mamá de Amber fue aun más sencillo. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en el auto de Amber rumbo a Port Angeles. Saqué el celular de Edward de mi bolsillo y llamé al celular de Alice.

"¿Hola?" dijo.

"Amber y yo vamos en camino mientras estamos hablando" dije.

"¡Yay! ¡Edward y yo las veremos allá! ¡Adiós!" dijo animadamente antes de cortar. Corté con una sonrisa en el rostro. La emoción de Alice era contagiosa. Poco después de la llamada por celular, un Volvo plateado nos pasó por un lado y tocó el claxon.

"¡Cabrón!" gritó Amber, muy molesta. "¡Va totalmente sobre el límite de velocidad!"

"¡Igual que tú!"

"No tanto como él" dijo reduciendo la velocidad levemente.

"Probablemente aceleró solo para pasarte por un lado" dije

"Supongo, pero en ese caso ¿por qué se ha ido?" dijo.

"No lo sé" dije. Pronto estuvimos en Port Angeles. Amber se estacionó detrás del Volvo plateado.

"Será mejor que no sea el tipo que nos pasó" refunfuñó.

"No lo creo" mentí.

"Y ¿dónde están tus amigos?" preguntó.

"Probablemente adentro, vi su auto así que deben de estar aquí".

"De acuerdo" dijo Amber y caminamos hacia la sala. Mientras íbamos vimos a Edward y Alice observando los carteles de las películas y hablando sobre los adelantos que habían visto.

"Ese tipo es totalmente atractivo" rió Amber. Entonces se giraron a vernos. Me ruboricé porque sabía que él la había escuchado.

"¡Hola Bella!" dijo Alice emocionada antes de correr hacia nosotros y abrazarme. Amber se paralizó a mi lado antes de emanar un gruñido muy bajito desde su pecho. Supe que no estaba ayudando. La primera reacción que tenemos sobre la esencia de vampiro es el enojo. Le di un golpecito con el codo en un costado y se detuvo.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

"Amber, ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen" dije tranquila. "Edward, Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga Amber".

"Un placer conocerte Amber. Bella habla de ti muy seguido" dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Amber se ruborizó antes de girarse y fruncirme el ceño.

"Espero que no haya dicho anda malo" dijo Amber.

"No podría decir nada malo sobre ti" dije.

"Puedo asegurar que ella no ha dicho nada excepto cosas buenas sobre ti. Alice y yo estábamos interesados en conocerte algún día" dijo Edward.

"¡Deberíamos saltarnos la película e ir de compras!" dijo Alice contenta.

"De hecho queremos ver Charlie Bartlett. Hemos estado esperándola por un tiempo. Amber tiene un tipo de enamoramiento por el protagonista" admití.

"Entonces será una película" dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo. Lo tomé y caminamos juntos a comprar las entradas. Él se veía aliviado de no tener que ir de compras. "Cuatro entradas para Charlie Bartlett".

"¿Todos tienen diecisiete?" preguntó la mujer desde la taquilla. Amber empezó a gruñir y tapé su boca. Edward se acercó al mostrador y sonrió deslumbrando a la pobre mujer.

"Sí, tenemos diecisiete" dijo en el tono más sutil que he escuchado jamás. La mujer rápidamente sacó las entradas y se las dio a Edward. Edward le pagó y nos dirigió hacia otra área donde estaba un hombre detrás de un mostrador.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó el hombre. No se me escapó el hecho de que él se dirigía más a Alice que al resto de nosotros.

"¿Bella? ¿Amber? ¿Qué van a querer?" preguntó Alice.

"Palomitas medianas y un refresco" dije inmediatamente. "¡Oh! Y una galleta de chocolate con chispas" agregué rápido.

"Pediré lo mismo" dijo Amber.

"Son diecisiete con cuarenta y ocho" (**N/T: ¡Pfff! Lo pensé dos veces. ¡Qué exactitud!**) dijo el hombre. Edward le dio algo de dinero y esperamos mientras nos daban nuestros aperitivos. Una vez que tuvimos nuestra comida caminamos hacia la sala donde la película se estaba presentando.

"Quiero ir al baño primero" dijo Amber dándole un vistazo al reloj. Teníamos quince minutos para esperar. "Bella, ¿vienes también?" asentí y la seguí al baño de chicas; estando ahí Amber me giró y frunció el ceño.

"Eso no fue amable" dijo enojada.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté, aunque estaba segura que sabía la respuesta.

"Pudiste haberme advertido de que conoceríamos vampiros" dijo.

"Pensé que no vendrías si te lo dijera, y realmente quería que los conocieras" dije.

"Pero tu _sabes_ lo malo que es mi control. Estuve tan cerca de transformarme en loba cuando estábamos comprando las entradas y eso no hubiera estado bien" dijo.

"Lo siento. Pensé que tendrías todo bajo control. Pensé que estaría bien" susurré triste.

"Debiste haberme dado una idea. Quería conocerlos, realmente quería, pero ahora pienso que debiste haberme dado una advertencia para comportarme a primera instancia" dijo.

"La próxima vez lo haré. Lo estás haciendo muy bien de cualquier forma" le aseguré.

"Gracias" murmuró.

"Además, mi control es también tan malo como el tuyo. Si puedo sobrellevarlo entonces tú también puedes" dije.

"Cierto" dijo.

"Salgamos del baño y regresemos con Edward y Alice" dije.

"Oh y no te culpo por querer salir a escondidas con Edward. Yo me escabulliría igual si estuviera en tu lugar" dijo con una risita, haciéndome ruborizar.

Regresamos al lobby, Edward y Alice estaban sentados cerca de la puerta con nuestra comida y nuestras bebidas. Caminamos hacia dentro de la sala. Edward escogió los asientos en la parte de atrás de la sala y nos sentamos.

"¿Está bien aquí?" susurró Edward.

"Está bien" dije. Diez minutos después las luces bajaron y la película empezó. Por alguna razón no me podía concentrar en la película. Quizá era porque Edward sostenía mi mano y hacia círculos con su pulgar, o quizá por la corriente eléctrica que se sentía entre nosotros. También pudo ser el hecho de que Edward parecía acercarse más y más mientras la película avanzaba.

Sabía que estaba a la mitad de la película pero no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando en ella ya que Edward movía sus labios contra los míos. No duró mucho porque necesitaba tomar aire, entonces me di cuenta que Amber me estaba viendo por la comisura del ojo. Me ruboricé y retomé mi atención a la película.

De pronto la película había acabado e íbamos de regreso al lobby del cine. Estaba hambrienta y trataba de pensar en un lugar para que Amber también comiera algo. Entonces mi estómago gruñó y me ruboricé.

"¿Por qué no caminamos hasta el McDonald's?" preguntó Edward.

"McDonald's suena bien" dijo Amber.

"Yo pago ahora" dije, haciendo que Edward riera bajito antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta la salida.

"¡Después podemos ir de compras!" alardeó Alice feliz.

"De hecho, tengo que ir a casa antes de que mis hermanos lo hagan para poder tomar un baño" dije.

"Es cierto" acordó Amber. Pareció darse cuenta de que se metería en problemas como yo. Cuando salimos del McDonald's ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

"De verdad nos tenemos que ir" dije, observando el cielo.

"Edward las puede llevar hasta la línea del tratado"

"Si, pero entonces el auto de Amber olería a vampiro" dije. Amber asintió. "Gracias por encontrarnos aquí".

"El placer fue mío, amor. Espero podamos salir pronto" dijo Edward. Amber y yo caminamos hasta su carro cuando Edward sujetó mi brazó y me giró hacia él. "Espero verte pronto". Entonces sus labios se toparon los míos en un apasionado beso.

"De acuerdo, terminen ya tórtolos. Bella necesita llegar a casa si no quiere meterse en problemas" dijo Alice. Pronto estuvimos en La Push. La suerte estaba de parte de Amber ya que sus padres no estaban en casa.

"Buena suerte" dijo Amber antes de entrar. Fui a casa y encontré a Sam sentado en mi sofá. Lancé un grito apagado y él me vio. Captó la esencia de Edward en mí y empezó a gruñirme.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?!" demandó.

"En Port Angeles" susurré.

"¡Me has desobedecido otra vez!" gruñó. "¡Te dije que no quería verte más con ese vampiro!".

"¡Bueno, lo hice de cualquier forma! ¡Amo a Edward y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme!".

"¡Como tu alfa te prohíbo que te asocies con los Cullens! Te quedarás en La Push a salvo y saldrás con Jacob" demandó. Pude sentir el poder del alfa pesándome. Sabía que en este momento no podía desobedecerlo tan fácilmente como antes.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Gracias por leer el sexto capítulo de mi historia. El próximo capítulo Bella saldrá con Jacob otra vez.

(**N/T**) Antes que nada, una súper disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Tuve un par de compromisos que me mantuvieron ocupada estos días =/

Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Calma, calma, pronto saldrán más cosas a la luz (como el asunto de Charlie y Bella, no es error de lógica ni de trama, la autora de la historia así lo decidió). Por ahora disfruten la historia. Sus demás dudas también serán aclaradas. No quiero adelantarme a contestar todo esto porque podría arruinar algo importante en la trama.

Ya saben, hagan feliz a esta traductora con un lindo review (de veritas, se me ilumina la cara cada vez que veo en mi bandeja de entrada que ha llegado uno nuevo). Es más, me motivan a actualizar más rápido. Gracias por sus reviews, las alertas y los favoritos ;)

Besitos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Vida en manada**

Una semana después estaba sentada en mi cuarto enfurruñada nuevamente. Los papás de Amber no sabían qué habíamos hecho porque le supliqué a Sam que no lo hiciera, pero estaba castigada definitivamente. En momentos como este deseé que mis padres estuvieran vivos.

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto y me sentí atrapada, desde que era licántropo me gustaba ir afuera a estirar mis piernas un poco. Obviamente eso no iba a pasar. Suspiré pesadamente y miré hacia la ventana. Por supuesto el sol decidió escoger este día para hacer su extraña aparición.

Entonces la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y Embry entró. Quil no venía muy atrás y Jacob venía detrás de Quil. Mi cuarto lucía abarrotado (**N/T: ¡Y cómo no! ¡Imagínense a tres licántropos grandotes en un cuarto aparentemente pequeño!**).

"¿Y a que debo este gran honor?" pregunté sarcástica.

"Ten cuidado Bella" advirtió Quil. Quil era siempre el que sentía que debía corregirme. Embry usualmente lo deja pasar y ya.

"Jacob viene a animarte un poco" dijo Embry.

"Si se va estaré emocionada" dije indirectamente.

"No va a pasar" dijo Quil dándome una mirada severa.

"Lo que sea" dije y rodeé mis ojos.

"Pensé que podríamos salir a correr o algo" dijo Jacob.

"Bien" dije secamente. Al menos eso me haría salir de casa. Además podía correr tanto como quisiera. Estar con Jacob iba a ser un precio bajo qué pagar. Jacob sonrió y nos fuimos para afuera hacia el bosque. Desde que no podíamos entrar o salir de La Push en forma lobuna tuvimos que transformarnos en el bosque. Los chicos no tenían problema, pero las chicas si. Al menos Amber y yo lo teníamos.

"Te daré algo de privacidad" dijo Jacob alejándose. Estaba agradecida con lo considerado que estaba siendo Jacob y rápidamente me desvestí y me transformé.

Mis padres solían decirme qué tan magnífica loba era. Era de color blanco puro con ojos azul-hielo. No era exactamente la más pequeña. Como loba era la tercera más larga de todos, solo un poco más pequeña que Jacob. Mis padres me decían que haría buena pareja con el hijo del Alfa.

Está de más decir que estoy en desacuerdo. Si estaba destinada para Jacob, él ya se hubiera imprimado de mí. Por alguna razón las mujeres no nos imprimamos. Tampoco podemos concebir. La transformación de humana a loba era tan violenta que mataba a los bebés, y nuestro auto-control no era tan bueno como para mantenernos alejadas de transformarnos. Sólo unas pocas éramos lobas. Amber y yo éramos dos de ellas. Leah Clearwater era la tercera.

Poco después Jacob regresó y me observó antes moverse para que lo siguiera a caminar lejos. Siempre me tomaba un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a estar en cuatro patas en vez de dos así que naturalmente tropecé. Jacob rompió en risas y le gruñí. Jacob siguió riéndose pero continuó la caminata.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ pregunté

_¿Alguna vez has tratado de nadar en tu forma lobuna? _preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza. _Entonces te gustará esto_. Me guió por el bosque hasta un camino pequeño. Pude oler la esencia de lobo en el trayecto. Jacob obviamente no era el único que sabía sobre esto.

Al final de camino estaba una larga playa que estaba cerrada para el resto de la gente. Realmente no se veía tan diferente del resto de la playa, pero sabía que era un lugar especial en mi corazón. Jacob realmente no era tan malo si le dabas la oportunidad.

Una vez en la playa, Jacob caminó hacia el agua y entró. Lo seguí. El agua se sentía bien.

Esa noche estaba en mi cuarto mirando a la ventana cuando el rostro de Edward apareció en mis pensamientos. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, mi corazón dolía de solo pensarlo, pero Jacob era bastante bueno también. Podía acostumbrarme a la idea de ser su amiga, pero no su novia. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba corriendo a cuatro patas cerca de la línea del tratado, siguiendo a Edward. El viento estaba frío y se sentía bien. No me importó la niebla. El sol aún no estaba por salir. Pronto estaba en la calle de los Cullens hacia su casa. ¿Edward sabría que era yo?.

Resbalé ante la idea. Ahora no estaba lejos de la casa. Pude ver las luces ahora. Miré hacia mi lomo y me di cuenta que mi ropa se había esfumado. Me di cuenta de que me había transformado con la ropa puesta, desgarrándola en el proceso. Gimoteé y seguí caminando. Antes de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

"Oh querida, ¿eres tú Bella?" preguntó Esme; asentí una vez, y Esme se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. "Edward salió a cazar con Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper". Gimoteé y me eché en la esquina. Miré alrededor esperando que Emmett no estuviera mientras me transformaba.

"¿Cuándo regresará?" pregunté.

"Temprano en la mañana" dijo Esme, apartando su mirada.

"¿Me puedo quedar? Seré buena. Regresaré a mi forma lobuna y me quedaré en la esquina. Ni siquiera notarán que estoy aquí" dije

"No es necesario que hagas eso. Te conseguiré algo de ropa y podrás quedarte en el cuarto de Edward" dijo.

"No quiero causarte problemas" dije caminando hasta las escaleras. Bostecé antes de transformarme y caminando el resto de las escaleras. No quería que Emmett bajara y me viera desnuda. Una vez en el cuarto de Edward, vi que la puerta estaba abierta. Entré y me eché en el piso antes de quedarme dormida.

Me desperté con la sensación de ser observada. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá, observándome. Me paré y me estiré antes de bostezar. Edward rió bajito y caminó hasta pararse a mi lado en el piso.

"Buenos días" dijo. Asentí. "Esme dijo que habías llegado anoche y le suplicaste que te quedaras" bajé la cabeza y escondí mi hocico entre mis patas, tratando de esconder mi bochorno. Edward rió antes de rascar mi cabeza. "No era necesario que suplicaras. Mi casa siempre esta abierta para ti". De pronto Alice apareció con una bolsa en sus manos.

"Bella, ¡encontré este vestuario cuando salí de compras esta mañana y pensé en ti!" dijo emocionada. "Edward, sal para que Bella pueda cambiarse".

"Regresaré en un momento, amor" dijo Edward. Salió dejándome con Alice.

"Vamos, transfórmate de vuelta" dijo Alice. Asentí y me transformé, aceptando al ropa que me había traído antes de cambiarme. No me importó cómo lucía porque sabía que probablemente era ridículo y no me iba a gustar. Una vez vestida, Edward regresó y me vio. Sonrió y Alice salió.

"Así que ¿a qué hora llegaste?" preguntó.

"Más o menos a la media noche" dije encogiéndome en hombros.

"¿Así que dormiste en mi piso en forma de loba? Esme dijo que te había ofrecido ropa" dijo.

"No quería ser una carga" dije.

"Nunca serás una carga. Ahora ¿por qué no bajamos y vemos qué hay para desayunar?" dijo.

"¿Los vampiros pueden cocinar?" pregunté incrédula.

"A Esme le gusta cocinar en Navidad y les prepara buena comida a los vecinos. Además disfruta ayudar en las labores del hogar" dijo. Pronto pude oler rollos de canela y café. Se me empezó a hacer agua la boca y mi estómago gruñó.

"El desayuno suena bien" dije. Edward rió y me llevó abajo a la cocina. Esme estaba jalando los rollos de canela del horno, y había tocino en la mesa.

"Buenos días cariño. Es bueno verte vestida y en dos pies nuevamente" dijo, haciéndome ruborizar.

"Es bueno estar vestida de nuevo, pero no estoy segura sobre lo de estar en dos pies" dije.

"Tu forma lobuna es adorable por cierto" dijo Esme.

"Todo de ella es hermoso" dijo Edward, enrollando su brazo en mi cintura y acercándome a él para poder besar mi frente (**N/T: Awww ¿no lo aman? Jaja**). Esme me tendió un plato con los dos rollos de canela más largos que he visto jamás, así como varias tiras de tocino.

"Espero que te guste el café" dijo Esme.

"Si tiene crema y mucha azúcar sí" dije. Esme rió y me tendió una taza con café y acercó la crema y el azúcar en frente de mí. Agradecida, le agregué la crema y una cantidad generosa de azúcar.

"Espero que te guste" dijo Esme.

"Estoy segura de que sí" dije. Pronto el plato y la taza estuvieron vacíos y estaba satisfecha. "Creo que he ganado unas quince libras. Cinco fueron sólo de ver el desayuno"

"No has ganado ni una onza" aseguró Edward.

"Algo bueno de ser una licántropo con un alto metabolismo. Lo voy a necesitar" gemí y me paré y dejé mi plato en el lavaplatos. Iba a lavar mi plato cuando Esme tomó el trapo para limpiar los platos de mis manos y nos sacó a Edward y a mí de la cocina, diciendo algo sobre que Edward entretuviera a su invitada y los invitados no lavaban platos (**N/T: ¡¡así es mi mamá!!**).

Rompimos en risas y salimos al porche. Aún era algo temprano; el aire estaba fresco y frío. Tomé un largo respiro.

"Vamos al prado. Hacia donde todo comenzó" dijo Edward.

"Corramos. Me transformaré y estaré de regreso" dije mientras caminaba a la puerta delantera. Regresé unos minutos después en cuatro patas.

"Eres una loba magnífica" dijo, casi con admiración. Enrollé mi cola y ladré tocando el hombro de Edward y corrimos hacia el prado. Podía oír la risa de Edward detrás siguiendo el sonido de su búsqueda.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Gracias por leer el capítulo siete. En el siguiente capítulo Bella estará en más problemas, pero primero hablarán sobre sus sentimientos.

(**N/T**) ¿Qué tal? Con este capítulo se aclaran algunas dudas que se han ido presentando. Bella sí se convierte en loba (por cierto, una muy bonita).

Awww ¿apoco no se mostraron súper lindos Esme, Alice y Edward? Todos apoyando a Bella.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado y poco a poco se vayan resolviendo sus dudas. Cualquier cosa… un review ;)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

**El prado**

No le tomó mucho a Edward alcanzarme. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en pasarme. El rió mientras corríamos hacia el prado. Y pronto estuvimos ahí. Edward caminó hacia el prado, pero me quedé atrás para vestirme. Cuando caminé hacia el bosque, Edward estaba acostado sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el cielo. El sol no había salido todavía, pero el prado seguía siendo hermoso.

Caminé y me senté a su lado y miré hacia el cielo. El sol estaba tratando de salir, pero pude oler que se aproximaba una lluvia. El son no tenía oportunidad de salir por hoy.

"Este lugar es hermoso" dije.

"No tan hermoso como tu" dijo Edward, sentándose y enrollando sus brazos alrededor mío, jalándome a su regazo. Reí tontamente y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho de piedra.

"No eres muy parcial" dije.

"No, no lo soy. Tú eres en verdad la más hermosa criatura que jamás he conocido. Todo sobre ti lo es" dijo. Suspiré y miré los árboles.

"Estaré en tantos problemas cuando regrese a casa" susurré.

"Entonces no te vayas" dijo bajito.

"Estaría encantada de hacer eso, pero no puedo. Sam vendrá a buscarme" dije.

"¿Por qué solo no te vas de ahí?" preguntó.

"Porque Jacob cree que está enamorado de mí, pero no lo está. Toda mi vida me han dicho cuán perfecto es Jacob para mí. Cómo sería una maravillosa pareja para el futuro Alfa. Nunca he querido eso, pero todos lo ven como UN GRAN HONOR. Nuestros padres prácticamente planearon nuestra boda mientras íbamos al jardín de niños" dije.

"Eso no me parece muy justo" dijo.

"No lo es. Ahora que hemos crecido, Sam ha estado empujándome hacia Jacob cada vez más y más. Hasta mis hermanos lo hacen"

"Y ¿volverás? ¿Qué pasa si ellos no te dejan ir?" preguntó

"Ellos nunca me dejarán irme. Me escaparé. Ellos tendrían que dejarme enjaulada si quieren que me quede en La Push" Edward suspiró pesadamente y apretó su agarre en mi cintura.

"No quiero que regreses a La Push. Quiero que te quedes conmigo… para siempre" susurró Edward.

"Para siempre es mucho tiempo para estar juntos" susurré.

"¿No quieres lo mismo?" preguntó.

"Quiero amar a alguien que nunca me deje. Jacob dice que me ama, pero sé que aún no ha encontrado a la chica adecuada. Quil y Embry son mis hermanos y me guste o no ellos no son indestructibles" susurré, mi voz se quebraba.

"Yo nunca te dejaré. NUNCA. Puedes contar con ello" susurró Edward. De pronto tres licántropos caminaron hacia el claro, gruñéndonos. "Ellos quieren que te vayas".

"¿Hablas el lenguaje de los lobos?" pregunté. Edward me dio una sonrisa socarrona.

"Puedo leer sus mentes" dijo.

"¿Puedes leer la mía?" pregunté. Edward sacudió su cabeza. Me paré y me transformé en mi forma lobuna, rompiendo mi ropa en el proceso.

_Bella, regresa a La Push_, ordenó Sam

_¡Déjenme sola!_ Grité, causando una mueca de dolor en ellos. De pronto Leah brincó hacia mí, sujetando mi cuello con sus dientes. Aullé y me soltó.

_¡Leah!¡No ataques a Bella!_ ordenó Sam

_Dile que no te desobedezca_ gruñó Leah

_¡Si quieren que regrese tendrán que matarme! ¡Me niego a dejar a Edward!_ Grité.

_Él es un sucio…_

_Su nombre es Edward, y lo amo_

_Él está prohíbido. ¡Estás aquí para salir con Jacob!_

_No amo a Jacob. Él es un buen amigo, pero no es para mí. De ser así, ya se hubiera imprimado._ La manada me gruñó.

_¡Harás lo que te he dicho!_ Demandó Sam

_Vamos Bells, haz lo que dice_, dijo Quil. Embry asintió.

_¿No crees que mamá y papá hubieran aceptado a Edward? Ellos querrían que fuera feliz_ dije

_Mamá y papá se han ido, Bella, no regresarán_ dijo Quil triste. Gimoteé mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Edward caminó hacia mi y limpió mis lágrimas.

"No tienes que irte. Puedes quedarte conmigo" susurró Edward. Sam gruñó.

_¡Con un demonio si ella lo hace! Bella, ve a casa o..._ ordenó enojado Sam

_¿O qué? ¡Sólo porque mis papás no estén no quiere decir que puedas controlar mi vida!_

_Bella, Sam no está tratando de controlar tu vida_ dijo Embry con un gimoteo.

_Bueno, pues me niego a dejar este lugar. Amo a Edward y planeo quedarme con él_ dije desafiante. Sam gruñó y de pronto Paul y Jared estuvieron conmigo. Usé todo, dientes y garras para combatirlos, tratando de alejarlos.

Entonces me di cuenta que Edward se había preparado para saltar.

_¡No!_ Grité. Edward se detuvo y tuve el presentimiento de que él podía leer mi mente así como el resto de la manada. _¡Si atacas desatarás una guerra!_

_Parece ser momento para una_ gruño Sam. Mientras yo seguía peleando con Paul y Jared. De pronto Quil vino y mordió mi nariz. Aullé; era como si me hubiera abofeteado.

Mi propio hermano en mi contra. Eso duele, no por la mordida. Quil y Embry eran todo lo que me quedaba. Entonces Embry caminó con su cola entre las patas y mordió ligeramente mi nariz también. Embry no me mordió tan fuerte, pero la intención era notoria. Estaba en desacuerdo conmigo también.

Gemí y caminé hacia Edward con la cola entre las patas. Me iba a quedar con Edward sin importar qué. Necesitaban saber eso. Entonces Paul caminó y mordió mi nariz, seguido de Jared y Leah. Entonces Sam caminó hacia mí y mordió mi nariz más fuerte haciéndome aullar más alto, una lágrima cayó de mi ojo.

Vi a Jacob acercarse lentamente hacia mí. El estuvo frente a mí dando grandes zancadas. Gemí y mis orejas cayeron contra mi cabeza (**N/T ya saben, cuando bajan las orejitas cuando están tristes o algo**). Jacob gimoteó y lamió mi hocico antes de darse vuelta y marcharse. El resto lo siguió, y aparentemente ya no era bien recibida en La Push. No es que estuviera en mis prioridades en este momento.

"Vamos a mi casa" susurró Edward. Empezó a caminar hacia su casa y lo seguí quieta. Mi nariz no dejaba de dolerme, y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a parar por algún tiempo.

Una vez en la casa entramos. Esme nos vio con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó. Edward no dijo nada; en lugar de eso, me guió hasta su cuarto.

"¿Te gustaría algo de tiempo para transformarte?" preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza y me eché a mitad del piso. Edward se sentó a un lado mío y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Siento tanto lo que pasó. No quería que se pusiera de esta forma".

Bueno lo hice, quise decir. Gemí y cerré los ojos. Quería estar sola. Pronto me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté encontré ropa apilada cerca de mi nariz y pude escuchar a Edward respirando muy cerca. Vi a mí alrededor y lo encontré sentado en el sillón observándome. Resoplé antes de pararme y estirarme.

"Alice te compró ropa nueva" dijo. Tomé la ropa con mi hocico y salí del cuarto. Fui al baño y me transformé antes de girarme a la ducha y entrar. Me paré bajo el chorro de agua mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara.

Mi familia no me quería. Escogí a Edward y ellos escogieron expulsarme. No merecía esto… ¿o sí? Sentía un dolor agudo en mi corazón, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. El darme cuenta me hizo llorar más fuerte. Perdí todo por él. ¿Fue la elección correcta? El me prometió estar conmigo por siempre y le prometí no regresar si ellos no aceptaban mi decisión. Ambos habíamos acatado nuestras promesas, pero ¿si estaba en un error y realmente no amaba a Edward?

El pensamiento dolió peor que el hecho de haber sido expulsada. Edward me amaba, eso era obvio. El me protegería si tuviera que hacerlo. Podíamos estar juntos sin preocupaciones sobre hacernos viejos y morir. Después de que no tenía más lágrimas qué llorar, salí de la ducha y me vestí. Me observé en el espejo, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa falsa y sintiéndome miserable.

Cuando salí, Alice estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?" preguntó.

"Fui expulsada, no hay mucho de qué hablar" murmuré.

"Ven a mi cuarto. Te daré manicura y podemos hablar" dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y me llevaba a su cuarto. Me senté en un gran sillón y esperé a que Alice regresara. De pronto escuché un ladrido de lobo afuera. Miré por la ventana y encontré una hermosa loba roja. Era Amber.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) Éste fue un capítulo muy triste la verdad (hasta me dolió mi nariz nada mas de imaginarme la situación... menos mal que no soy loba jeje)

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Reamente me ponen muy contenta y me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

Gracias a **Jade**, **cr89**, **Raquel**, **sereniti84**, **escorpiotnf**, **emmyswans**, ***Arthemisa***, **Amanda**, **Aless**, **peritha12** y demás que se han ido integrando a mi lista de lectoras. Espero que con el tiempo se vayan agregando más y más.

Les recuerdo mi twitter por si les interesa agregarme: **/c_ linan** (todo juntito). Ah y por cierto, he estado pensando en actualizar esta historia lunes, miércoles y viernes (no sé si les parezca a ustedes). De cualquier forma, estoy con oídos abiertos para sugerencias.

Un último anuncio... ¡¡¡mañana cumple años Edward Cullen!!! (¡y soy feliz!). Le dedico el capítulo a mi vampiro favorito y también a mi novio (desgraciadamente no es Edward hahaha) que mañana cumple años también =D (una escalofriante coincidencia hahaha)

Ya saben, botoncito verde para saber qué les pareció el capítulo.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

**Luto**

Amber vino a tratar de razonar conmigo sobre vivir con los Cullens. Ahora estábamos sentadas en el pórtico viendo las estrellas.

"Esta es una idea ridícula" insistió.

"¿Por qué es ridícula? Lo amo" dije.

"¿Es que estas dejando tu manada por un vampiro?" preguntó.

"Pensé que de toda la gente tú ibas a entenderlo. Siempre me dices que peleé por lo que quiero y ahora que lo hago, está mal" dije.

"No quiere decir que dejes a tu familia y amigos por un chico. Si tienes que darle la espalda a todos entonces él no es para ti" dijo.

"No les he dado la espalda. Ellos me la dieron a mí" dije tocando mi nariz.

"¿Te mordieron la nariz?" preguntó incrédula.

"Todos excepto Jacob. El lamió mi nariz" dije frotando mi nariz. "He sido expulsada hasta que reacomode mis prioridades".

"Wow. Eso nunca había pasado. ¿O sí?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Nunca presté mucha atención a las leyendas" dije.

"Bella, se supone que debes prestar atención a las leyendas. Son fascinantes" dijo. Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo.

"No voy a regresar con ellos. He elegido mi camino" murmuré.

"Entonces supongo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho" dijo y se puso de pie y brincó fuera del pórtico. "Te veré cuando decidas regresar". Caminó sin mirar atrás.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar mientras veía que su figura desaparecía en el bosque. Sentí la necesidad de llorar por mis pérdidas porque sentía que había perdido a mi manada completa. Removí mi ropa – sin preocuparme por ser vista o no – y me transformé.

Corrí por lo más alto fuera de la línea del tratado y empecé a aullarle a la luna. Aullé por un largo tiempo, llorando por cada uno de los miembros de mi manada. Podía estar muerta ahora. No tenía otra opción, pero era difícil de asimilarlo. Estuve aullando toda la noche hasta que el sol salió. Ésta era nuestra forma de despedirnos. Cuando mis padres habían fallecido la manada entera había aullado por su pérdida. Quil, Embry y yo aullamos más fuerte. Habíamos tenido la mayor de las pérdidas.

Entonces escuché el coro de diferentes aullidos. Ocho diferentes aullidos se escucharon a través de la brisa. Ellos lamentaron mi pérdida también. Estábamos muertos para cada quien a partir de ahora. Entonces me di cuenta que ya no podía escuchar otras voces en mi cabeza. Solo la mía. Cuando el sol empezó a aparecer en el horizonte, los aullidos cesaron. Aullé por última vez antes de regresar a casa de Edward.

Cuando llegué a casa de Edward, éste estaba sentado en el pórtico. Se veía confundido. Ascendí y me eché en la sombra del gran cedro a un lado del pórtico. Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado.

"Esme está haciendo el desayuno" dijo. Sacudí mi cabeza y miré a otro lado. No tenía apetito para comer. Me seguía lamentando. Edward suspiró pesadamente. "Necesitas comer. No cenaste anoche". Me levanté y me giré para darle la espalda a Edward y me volví a echar.

Esa noche, Carlisle llegó a casa y vio que seguía echada en el pórtico aún con la lluvia que caía. Edward sostenía un paraguas sobre nosotros, pero seguía apartándome de él así que estaba empapada.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Bella no come. Solo está sentada aquí gimoteando" dijo Edward. Carlisle me observó y se agachó antes de acariciar mi cabeza.

"Parece que quiere estar sola por el momento" dijo Carlisle. Asentí y Carlisle rió bajito.

"Ella no ha comido desde que regresamos del prado ayer, después del incidente" dijo Edward.

"Está molesta Edward. Acaba de perder a sus amigos y a su familia" dijo Carlisle. Me senté y asentí antes de gemir otra vez.

"¿Como puedo ayudarla?" dijo Edward desesperado.

"Déjala sola para que piense sobre esto. Ella regresará a ti cuando esté lista" dijo. Asentí ansiosamente y moví mi cola un poco.

"No puedo dejarla" dijo Edward. Gemí y me eché.

"Sólo ve adentro y déjala sola Edward. Es obvio que es lo que ella desea" dijo Carlisle. Edward gimió y se paró y siguió a Carlisle hacia dentro, después de darme una mirada larga. Le pagaría por el sacrificio. Probablemente le dolía el hecho que no quisiera su compañía en este momento.

Poco después de que entraran, la lluvia aumentó y empezaron caer rayos y relámpagos, iluminando el cielo oscuro. Miré hacia el bosque y vi una figura acercándose a mí, acercándose más y más con cada rayo de luz hasta que estuvo en el pórtico. Entonces capté la esencia y me di cuenta que era Amber con un paraguas.

Me senté inmediatamente y mi cola empezó a sacudirse por sí misma. ¡Amber había regresado a mí! Ladré felíz y corrí para alcanzarla. Amber acarició mi cabeza.

"Estás toda empapada Bella" me regañó. "Vamos adentro para poder hablar. ¿Está bien?" asentí y me puse de pie para ir a la puerta de enfrente. Abrió la puerta por mí y entramos. Amber arrugó su nariz por el olor.

La familia entera estuvo ahí de inmediato. Esme traía toallas. Tuve tantos deseos de sacudirme para quitarme el exceso de agua, pero eso no iba a hacer feliz a Esme.

"La traje para que se secara" ofreció Amber. Esme nos tendió las toallas a Amber y a mí.

"Les daremos algo de privacidad a ustedes dos" dijo Esme y al instante el cuarto estuvo vacío.

"Sacúdete" dijo. De pronto ya no pude contener la urgencia de hacerlo. Me sacudí y toda el agua de mi lomo cayó por todas partes. Amber rió y tiró las toallas en el piso para que me echara. Una vez que estuve seca, Amber tomó la ropa que era de mi talla que estaba en el sillón. Me tranformé y me vestí antes de sentarme en el sofá.

"Vine a disculparme" dijo, estaba sentada a un lado mío.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"No quise decir las cosas que mencioné ayer. Sam esperaba que si me ponía en contra tuya, ibas a regresar" dijo.

"Ya le dije que me quedaré con Edward. Lo dije en serio" susurré. Amber enrolló su brazo en mis hombros y suspiró.

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión cualquiera que haya sido. Edward y tu hacen linda pareja. Además, él es muy guapo" dijo con una risita. Reí también y me ruboricé.

"El resto de mi familia me abandonó también" susurré.

"Quil y Embry te perdonarán pronto. Una vez que les des tiempo para pensar sobre tu decisión vendrán a disculparse contigo" dijo.

"Gracias por venir Amber" susurré.

"Cuando quieras. Ahora me voy antes de que mis papás me maten" dijo poniéndose de pie. Me paré también y nos abrazamos.

"Te veré pronto" dije.

"¡Por supuesto! Tenemos todo el verano para salir" dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. La seguí y la observé mientras se iba.

De pronto pude sentir ojos en mí. Me giré y me encontré con los Cullens sentados en la sala como si hubieran estado ahí todo el tiempo, excepto que ellos me observaban por las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Me gustaría hablar con Edward a solas si no es mucho problema" dije y de pronto el cuarto estuvo vacío de nuevo excepto por Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá. Caminé y tomé su mano.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó.

"Arriba" susurré, ruborizada. Edward me siguió hasta su cuarto y nos sentamos en el sofá.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Lamento haberte apartado hoy. No es la primera vez que alejo a las personas cuando estoy molesta" dije.

"Solo no entiendo por qué lo hiciste" dijo.

"No me gusta que la gente me vea cuando estoy triste" admití.

"Quiero estar disponible para ti" dijo mientras tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Observé nuestras manos y las llevé a mis labios para besarlas.

"Te amo y espero que me perdones" susurré.

"Claro que te perdono" dijo como si el no perdonarme fuera la cosa más loca que haya escuchado. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y una nueva ola de lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Las aparté rápidamente.

"Amber piensa que regresarán" susurré.

"Por supuesto que lo harán" dijo.

"Te amo Edward y si el exilio es el precio que tengo que pagar por amarte entonces estaré encantada de hacerlo. La manada no vale si te pierdo" susurré. Edward levantó mi rostro y me besó.

"Te amo también. Eres mi vida ahora" susurró.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

(**N/T**): Hermoso y triste, pobre Bella. Se me hizo muy lindo al final lo que le dijo a Edward.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, dejen un lindo review para saber qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. No importa si es un "me gusta" o "es un asco", sólo quiero saber qué les parece (claro, palabras bellas me hacen sentir mejor jojojo).

Jade, jamás me aburriré de leer tus reviews chica, al contrario, ¡me encantan! Gracias por las felicitaciones ;)

Besos y mordidas ;)

¡Hasta el miércoles!

**Carliitha Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo diez**

**_Edward_**

**Nueva Escuela**

El verano pasó rápido y ahora estaba inscrita en el Instituto Forks con Edward y Alice. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se "habían graduado e ido a la universidad". Esa era la historia de cualquier forma. Así que ahora Edward, Alice y yo íbamos en el Volvo camino a la escuela. Alice iba hablando emocionadísima desde el asiento trasero, yo iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana el cielo gris y la nublada mañana.

No iba prestando atención a nada a mi alrededor; estaba tan preocupada por la nueva escuela. Era una licántropo yendo a una escuela pública rodeada de un manojo de humanos. Al menos en la Escuela Quileute había otros lobos y gente que sabía de las leyendas aunque fuera un poco.

"¡Bella!" escuché a alguien llamándome haciéndome brincar.

"¿Eh?"

"No estabas escuchando. Edward te está hablando" Alice me reprendió.

"Tu mente está en las nubes, amor" dijo Edward.

"Lo siento" murmuré.

"Te estaba pidiendo que seas cuidadosa hoy. No tenemos todas las clases juntos y Alice no puede verte y yo no puedo leer tu mente. Estoy seguro de que estás nerviosa pero no te tomará mucho tiempo acostumbrarte" dijo Edward.

"Estaba pensando sobre eso. Seré cuidadosa. Prometo que no escucharás historias sobre una gran loba blanca rondando por los pasillos" dije solemnemente. Edward rió y sacudió mi cabello.

"Bien" dijo. Una vez en la escuela, Edward me enseñó la oficina del director donde me dieron mi horario así como un mapa de la escuela. Tenía gimnasia a primera hora. Esta escuela iba a ser mi tormento. Licántropo o no yo no era muy elegante.

Cuando caminé hacia el gimnasio la gente me empezó a mirar. Me ruboricé y agaché mi cabeza para irme hacia el final del grupo. El maestro dijo nuestros nombres y las reglas de la clase de gimnasia.

"Hey" una voz susurró a mi lado. Volteé y vi a un chico rubio. El obviamente era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, probablemente el más guapo antes de que Edward viniera a la escuela. "Me llamo Mike Newton".

"Soy Bella"

"Te acabas de mudar con los Cullen ¿cierto?" preguntó. Asentí y Mike sonrió.

"Son un grupo extraño. Bienvenida a Forks" dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí. La sacudí rogando que no notara mi temperatura.

"Gracias" dije. Mike frunció el ceño y miró mi mano.

"¿Tienes fiebre o algo?" preguntó.

"Estoy perfectamente sana. Tus manos están frías" murmuré. Mike pareció entender mi explicación. De pronto fue la hora del almuerzo y me formé para comprar mi comida. Entonces sentí dos manos frías en mi cintura y olí la dulce esencia de Edward detrás de mí.

"Hola Edward" dije, causando una risita suya.

"Buen día, mi amor. ¿Qué tal la escuela hasta ahora?" preguntó mientras llenaba mi bandeja con comida suficiente para dos personas. De pronto mi bandeja no estaba y Edward la sostenía por mí. Una vez que pagó por la comida encontramos un lugar al fondo de la cafetería y nos sentamos.

"Cometí un error" dije antes de tomar una rebanada de pizza y le daba un mordisco. Edward frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió seria.

"¿Qué clase de error?" preguntó. Sacudí la mano de Edward y comprendió a lo que me refería.

"Mike Newton se presentó y tomé su mano. Me preguntó si tenía fiebre y le dije que sus manos eran las frías".

"Buena respuesta" dijo. Entonces Alice se nos unió sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

"Así que tuve algo en mente durante la clase de matemáticas" dije.

"¿Qué clase de pensamiento?" preguntó Edward con tono bromista.

"¿Qué pasa en un día soleado?" pregunté.

"Tu vas a la escuela por supuesto. Solo tendrás que tomar el Volvo" dijo Edward.

"A veces me gustaría tener mi camioneta. Por lo menos así no me sentiría como una carga" dije.

"¿Camioneta?" preguntó Edward.

"Sam me dio una camioneta porque Jacob no la quería y a mi me gustó. Además a Quil y Embry tampoco les gustó así que me la quedé" expliqué.

"Quizá Amber pueda traértela la próxima vez que venga" dijo Edward.

"¿Entonces como regresará a casa?" pregunté.

"No estás restringida por el tratado. La puedes llevar a casa" dijo. Una vez en casa inmediatamente llamé a Amber quien estuvo feliz de llevarme mi camioneta. Después de contarle que las llaves estaban en mi escritorio y pedirle que me trajera otras cosas colgué para comer un bocadillo.

Estaba comiéndome unas rebanadas de manzana con mantequilla de maní cuando entró Alice.

"¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no subir ni un gramo?" preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y Alice alzó sus manos en señal de rendirse.

"No quiero ser grosera, honestamente estoy curiosa" dijo en disculpa.

"Como licántropo tengo un metabolismo alto. Sólo aumento en músculo y si pierdo peso pasa mucho tiempo para que lo recupere" (**N/T: si lo vemos así, yo también quiero ser loba jajaja ¿no creen? ¿quién no quiere una condición así?**) expliqué antes de darle una mordida a mi manzana.

"Apuesto a que los humanos amarían tener un metabolismo como ese" dijo Alice (**N/T: jaja ¿ven?**)

"Las chicas del colegio siempre se quejaban de cómo Amber y yo comíamos mucho y nunca ganábamos peso" dije mientras iba al refrigerador por otra manzana. "Al punto de que había un rumor de que vomitábamos nuestra comida después del almuerzo. La escuela tuvo que llamar a Quil y Embry y todo el infierno se vino abajo".

"Ese fue un día interesante" dijo Amber de pronto causándome un salto. "Esme me dejó entrar". Me arrojó las llaves de mi camioneta.

"Gracias" dije.

"Quil y Embry no estaban muy felices por eso, pero tampoco alegaron mucho" dijo.

"Perdón por ponerte en esa situación" dije.

"Te extrañan. La manada completa lo hace. Sam sigue intentando hacerme venir aquí para convencerte de regresar" dijo.

"Dile que se puede ir al carajo. Cuando acepten mi relación con Edward entonces regresaré" dije.

"Están esperando que él lo arruine todo y lo dejes" dijo.

"No pasará" dije secamente. Amber rió y caminó hacia la barra donde estaba sentada. Tomó una rebanada de manzana y le embarró crema de maní antes de comérsela.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa. Rodeé los ojos.

"¿Y mis otras cosas?" pregunté

"Quil y Embry me encontraron cuando caminaba con el álbum, accesorios y la ropa. Me preguntaron que qué estaba haciendo con tus cosas, pero lo dejaron pasar. Están en la camioneta" dijo.

"Gracias" dije. En eso entró Edward.

"¿La camioneta roja es tuya?" preguntó. Obviamente no le gustó.

"¿No es increíble?" pregunté.

" 'Increíble' no era la palabra que estaba pensando, mi amor" dijo. Alice dejó el cuarto y regresó un segundo después.

"Bella ¡tu camioneta es espantosa!" chilló Alice.

"Gracias Alice" dije sarcástica.

"Cuando dijiste camioneta, me imaginé algo más… nuevo" dijo Edward.

"Mi camioneta tiene personalidad Edward Cullen, y es probablemente suficientemente vieja como para ser el abuelo de tu auto. Tenle algo de respeto" dije.

"Ahora lo has hecho" dijo Amber

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Edward.

"Nadie se había burlado de la camioneta de Bella. Ella la adora" dijo. De pronto Emmett entró a la cocina.

"¿De quién es la camioneta? Parece como si se la hubieran encontrado en el basurero" dijo Emmett.

"Es de Bella" dijo Edward. Emmett ensanchó los ojos.

"Tal vez deberías dejar que Edward te consiga algo mejor" sugirió Emmett.

"Me gusta mi camioneta Emmett. Tiene personalidad" dije. Todo el tiempo Amber estuvo sentada a mi lado riendo incontrolablemente

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Alice.

"A veces es difícil controlarla una vez que empieza" expliqué mientras veía la cara de Amber cambiar de color.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Edward consternado.

"Está bien" dije.

"¡Está cambiando de color!" gritó Emmett enviándole a Amber una nueva ronda de risitas.

"Si, ella hace eso. Está bien, solo hay que esperar" dije. Pronto las risitas fueron disminuyendo y Amber estaba mejor.

"Deberíamos ver una película" sugirió Alice.

"¡Ohh! Tienes 'Benchwarmers'?" (**N/T: En español vendría siendo como "Los Calienta Bancas" o algo así. Búsquenlo en Google. Es una comedia**) preguntó Amber. Supe al instante lo que harían. Sacudí mi cabeza detrás de Amber rogando que lo notaran.

"¡Amo esa película! ¡Vamos a verla!" dijo Emmett emocionadísimo. Gemí y golpeé mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano. Fuimos hasta la sala donde Emmett ya tenía la película en el reproductor de DVD. Edward se sentó en el sofá y me jaló a su regazo.

La película tenía poco de haber empezado y mi atención estaba enfocada en cualquier otra cosa. Los labios de Edward, suaves y duros como piedra, se movían por sí mismos perfectamente alrededor de los míos. Mis manos se fueron hasta su cabello y mi respiración se volvió errática.

Amaba a Edward con todo mi ser. Estaba empezando a cuestionar mi existencia antes de conocerlo. Él era la parte que había perdido sin darme cuenta que lo había hecho hasta estar aquí.

Después de la película estaba manejando para ir a dejar a Amber a su casa.

"Emmett es tan genial" dijo Amber.

"El está casado con Rosalie. Créeme, no querrás cruzarte con ella" dije.

"No me interesa de ese modo. A diferencia de ti yo no me enamoraría de ellos" dijo.

"¿Así que estás siendo anti-racista?" pregunté.

"Sabes que ninguno de los lobos somos racistas" dijo.

"De hecho lo estás siendo. Los vampiros son una raza, Amber" dije. Amber pareció pensarlo hasta que llegamos a su casa.

"Tienes razón, ¿pero nuestra historia no nos ha enseñado que todos tenemos prejuicios?" preguntó.

"Si" dije. Amber abrió la puerta y salió de la camioneta.

"Estoy en contra de vampiros malos. Los Cullens son bastante geniales" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Solo desearía que el resto de la manada lo viera igual" suspiré.

"Te veré después" dijo Amber antes de cerrar la puerta e ir adentro. De pronto hubo un golpe en mi ventana.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

(**N/A**): ¡¿Quién podrá ser?! ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!

(N/T): Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. Aparentemente la relación va mejor. ¿Quién habrá sido?

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**

Ѽ


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo once**

**Embry**

El golpe a mi ventana envió a mi corazón a la deriva. Sentí que mi corazón estaba tratando de escapar de mi pecho. Me giré y vi a Embry mirando hacia la cabina de mi camioneta con una expresión que solo podía ser descrita como consternada y dolida. Abrí la puerta del pasajero y Embry rodeó el auto para entrar.

"¿Qué quieres Embry?" pregunté

"Quiero hablar contigo" dijo cerrando la puerta.

"¿Por qué no damos un paseo?" sugerí. Cuando Embry asintió arranqué la camioneta y empecé a manejar, dejando que el calor llenara la cabina "Pues di algo".

"Quil y yo queremos que regreses. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti" dijo.

"Y yo quiero que los dos acepten a mi novio" dije.

"El es un chu…"

"No digas chupa sangre" le advertí.

"Él es un vampiro"

"Estoy al tanto de eso, pero lo amo" dije.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que te ama también?" preguntó.

"Sólo lo sé. No me puedo imprimar porque soy mujer, pero creo que si pudiera lo haría" dije.

"¿Qué dirían papá y mamá?" preguntó.

"Ellos querrían lo que yo quisiera. Estarían avergonzados de la manada por haberme expulsado por un chico aún si este fuera un vampiro" dije.

"A papá no le gustaban los vampiros" dijo.

"El proclamaba no ser prejuicioso, pero juro que son peores que el KKK" (**1**) murmuré.

"No somos peores que el KKK" dijo

"El KKK no mataba personas porque tuvieran prejuicios sobre ellos" dije.

"Lo hacían. ¿Acaso no pones atención en historia?" preguntó.

"Ese no es el punto. Te estas alejando del tema principal. El punto es que amo a Edward y si no puedes aceptarlo entonces yo no puedo aceptarte" dije.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó.

"Porque Edward no crecerá mientras yo me quede joven por años. Él no puede tener un accidente de coche durante una noche lluviosa y morir. Él es permanente" susurré al final. Embry suspiró pesadamente y enrolló su brazo alredor de mí y besó mi mejilla.

"Hablaré con Sam al respecto" dijo.

"Deberías conocerlo. Dale a Edward una oportunidad" dije.

"De acuerdo" suspiró. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por la aceptación de Embry y sonreí. Pronto estuvimos en la calle de la casa de los Cullens y Embry se tensó. Me estacioné en el porche y salí.

"Iré a traértelo" dije antes de correr hacia adentro. Edward y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá hablando sobre algo.

"Umm… Edward, ¿podrías venir aquí por favor?" pregunté. Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia mi con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" preguntó.

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien" dije. Edward asintió y lo guié hasta mi camioneta. Embry abrió la puerta y salió. Caminó hasta Edward algo indeciso y lo observó de arriba abajo. Edward hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos estaban tensos.

"Umm… Embry, él es Edward. Edward, él es mi hermano mayor, Embry" dije indecisa. Entonces Edward sonrió torcidamente y le tendió la mano a Embry.

"Es un placer conocerte" dijo Edward. Embry lo observó con precaución y sacudió su mano.

"Si" dijo Embry

"¿Por qué no vamos adentro?" sugerí. Embry asintió y Edward nos guió. Una vez adentro, Embry lució tenso por un segundo antes de calmarse.

"¿Por qué no tomas asiento?" sugirió Edward, mostrándole el sofá. Embry asintió y se sentó, justo cuando Alice entró al cuarto con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Alice animada,ente

"Ella es Alice, la hermana de Edward. Alice, él es mi hermano, Embry" dije.

"¿Quieres tomar un refresco o algo?" preguntó Alice.

"No, gracias" dijo Embry.

"¿Así que porqué no Edward y tu se conocen mutuamente?" sugerí y me dirigí a la cocina. "Le prometí a Esme que lavaría los platos". Corrí hacia la cocina con Alice no tan atrás de mí.

"¿Por qué te vas?" preguntó Alice.

"Será mas fácil para ellos hablar sin la presión de que yo esté ahí cerca" dije.

"Oh"

"Podemos esperar aquí" dije y caminé hasta el lava platos y lo encendí. Había solo unos cuantos platos. Tal vez debía cocinar algo para que Embry se lo llevara a Quil. Lavé los platos rápidamente y me puse a preparer galletas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo" preguntó Alice curiosa.

"Cocinando" dije mientras vertía harina en una taza

"¿Qué cocinas?" preguntó.

"¿Tienen chispas de chocolate?" pregunté.

"¡Puedo conseguirte algunas!" dijo Alice animadamente.

"De acuerdo" dije. Pronto estuve sola en la cocina y pude escuchar a Embry y a Edward platicando quedito en la sala. Necesitaba una excusa para ir ahí, así que tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador y caminé hacia allá. Embry estaba escuchando a Edward hablando sobre promesas. Suspiré pesadamente y caminé hacia ellos.

"Pensé que podrías estar sediento" dije, sosteniendo la botella con agua.

"Bella…" advirtió Embry.

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocente.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo. Deja de espiarnos" dijo. Hice un mohín y le di a Embry la botella con agua antes de regresar a la cocina. Estaba mezclando la mantequilla y el azúcar cuando un borrón de Alice pasó y se detuvo en la barra.

"No sabía de qué tipo traerte" admitió y vaciaba una bolsa de plástico en la barra. Alrededor de veinte bolsas de diferentes chispas de chocolates cayeron en la mesa. Ahora entendía a qué se refería. Tomé una bolsa regular de chispas de chocolate Nestlé y regresé a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" preguntó Alice

"¿Puedes buscarme una lámina para las galletas?" pregunté. De pronto puso tres láminas para galletas en la barra junto a mí.

"Parece que todo va bien" dijo Alice.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté.

"Embry le está contando sobre tu mamá y tu papá" dijo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Él le está contando del impacto que tuvo su muerte en ti" dijo. De pronto Alice lucía como si quisiera ruborizarse.

"¿Qué?" ordené.

"Edward le dijo a Embry que la gente necesita parar de escuchar a escondidas" dijo. De pronto yo era la ruborizada. Regresé a hacer galletas. Alice rió tontamente y me ayudó a prepararlas. Después de que el primer lote se enfriaba lo suficiente, tomé un plato para Embry, acompañado por un vaso de leche.

"Embry, te hice algunas galletas" dije.

"¿Cocinaste?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Hay algo de malo en ello?" demandé.

"Supongo que estas de muy buen humor" dijo. Le enseñé mi lengua y me di la vuelta para irme. "Quiero decir que solo cocinas cuando estas verdaderamente feliz. No has cocinado desde que nuestros padres murieron".

"Bueno, estoy muy feliz" dije, ruborizándome. Le di una mirada a Edward, quien estaba sonriendo.

"Me alegra" dijo Embry con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia el plato y tomó una galleta. Le dio una mordida. "Deliciosa como siempre, hermanita" dijo. Sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Pronto Embry entró y me dijo que se marchaba.

"Te llevaré" dije rápido. Guié a Embry hacia la puerta, donde tomé mi chaqueta y caminamos hacia la camioneta. Estuvo tranquilo mientras manejaba a La Push.

"Quil te extraña" dijo Embry

"Lo extraño también" dije.

"Estará feliz de saber que eres feliz ahí" dijo.

"Si la manada aceptara mi relación, las cosas no tendrían por qué ser de este modo" dije.

"Lo sé. Sam está esperando que veas lo que has perdido y regreses a casa" dijo.

"Puede esperar sentado. No estoy perdiendo nada. Ya he decidido" dije.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa deberías hablar con Quil. El no está impuesto ahora" dijo.

"Si el quiere hablar conmigo puede hacerlo, pero si el trata de empezar una discusión entonces me voy" dije.

"De acuerdo" dijo. Llegamos a la familiar casa verde con la cama verde con flores en el frente, y el enorme roble con una rama colgando afuera de mi ventana. Nuestros padres trataron de hacer la casa tan hogareña como fuese posible; desearía poderles decir que sus hijos hicieron lo mismo. La casa necesitaba otra capa de pintura, y el piso de flores necesitaba mantenimiento.

Entramos y encontré a Quil sentado con una pequeña en el piso. La pequeña jugaba con algunos de mis viejos juguetes que estaban en el ático.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté

"Ella es Claire. La imprimación de Quil" dijo Embry. Caminé hacia Claire y Quil.

"Hey" dije. Quil levantó la vista y me vio entrecerrando los ojos. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y me abrazó.

"Bella, ¡estás en casa!" dijo feliz. Claire chilló y empezó a aplaudir.

"No permanentemente. Embry me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo" dije. El rostro de Quil decayó.

"¿Cómo te trata el chupa sangre?" preguntó.

"Me ama, Quil. Somos extremadamente felices" dije.

"Bella nos hizo galletas" dijo Embry. Quil entrecerró los ojos.

"Quiero conocerlo y ver por mi cuenta" dijo Quil.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) KKK es la abreviatura de Ku Klux Klan, es el nombre de un grupo de organizaciones americanas que promovían/promueven la supremacía de la raza blanca, el antisemitismo, racismo, anticomunismo, xenofobia y el geocentrismo. Con frecuencia, estas organizaciones han recurrido al terrorismo, la violencia y actos intimidatorios como la quema de cruces, para oprimir a sus víctimas. (Más información, busquen en Google. Es algo bastante interesante)

(**N/A**) Ahora es turno de Quil para conocer a Edward. ¿Será como la conversación con Embry, sin incidentes?

(**N/T**) Ando de carrerita. Sorry si encuentran algún error o algo así (no debería, lo he revisado antes de subirlo, pero ya saben a cualquiera se le pasa jeje)

¿Qué tal? Ya apareció Claire. Me encantó Alice en este capítulo, parecía una niña pequeña tratando de ayudarle a Bella. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

Ya saben, un review no hace daño a nadie y en cambio me hace muy feliz. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo doce**

**Quil**

Ahora Quil quería ver a Edward. Suspiré pesadamente mientras manejábamos fuera de La Push. Quil podía ser una persona racional cuando él quería, pero rodeado de vampiros el no era siempre racional. Esto me preocupaba un poco.

"Prométeme que no van a pelear ustedes dos" dije.

"Te prometo no empezar una pelea, pero no puedo prometer que no participaré si la hay" dijo. Suspiré pesado.

"Eso temía que dijeras" dije.

"¿Cómo es él?" preguntó.

"Es… perfecto. Tiene modales, es un caballero, se preocupa por mi… no le importa lo que soy" dije

"¿Qué tiene de malo Jacob?" preguntó molesto.

"Él es más como un hermano. Solo no creo que pueda salir con alguien de la manada. No lo sentiría correcto" dije.

"Jacob te ama" dijo.

"Él no está imprimado de mí. Si me permito enamorarme de él y se imprima de alguien, me pasará como le pasó a Leah" dije. Quil se estremeció.

"Con una Leah es suficiente" dijo.

"Leah tiene el corazón roto. Le tomará tiempo curarse, pero no va a funcionar si Sam está ahí siempre. Especialmente desde que él tiende a darle su lado frío" dije.

"Bueno si ella no se portara como una perra Sam no tendría por qué ignorarla" dijo.

"Perdona si digo que concuerdo contigo, pero Sam podría al menos tratar de hablar con ella en privado" dije. Quil sonrió y golpeó mi hombro.

"Así que si conozco a Edward y decido que es suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿regresarás a casa?" preguntó

"No es tan sencillo" dije triste.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó molesto.

"Porque Sam no estará de acuerdo con que dos miembros de la manada hayan cambiado de opinión" dije.

"¿Y si lo hacemos cambiar de opinión a él?" preguntó.

"Entonces felizmente regresaré a la manada" dije. Pronto estuvimos en la casa y encontré a Edward esperando en el patio de enfrente. Cuando bajé, él caminó hacia la camioneta y vio a Qui.

"Edward, él es Quil. Quil, él es Edward" dije.

"Pensé que eran mellizos" dijo Edward.

"Lo son" dije.

"Yo obtuve la buena apariencia y Embry obtuvo…"

"El cerebro" terminé con una risita. Edward rió bajito y abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a salir. "Gracias" Quil salió y rodeó la camioneta hasta llegar a Edward. Parecía que lo estaba evaluando. Fruncí el ceño a Quil y él me miró apenado.

"Rosalie y Jasper también lo son" dijo Edward. Me reí y caminé junto a Edward quien enrolló su brazo en mi cintura.

"He venido a hablar contigo" dijo Quil.

"Eso pensé" dijo Edward.

"¿Por qué debería dejarte estar con mi hermanita?" preguntó.

"Es una buena pregunta" dijo Edward. Miró hacia abajo y me sonrió. "Bella, creo que Alice quería escoger la ropa que llevarás mañana a la escuela".

"¿Se supone que eso es para deshacerse de mí?" pregunté.

"Lo que sea que me vas a decir lo puedes hacer delante de Bella" dijo Quil.

"Amo a Bella con todo lo que soy. Honestamente no sé que es lo que ve en mí, pero cuando la observo, veo a la más hermosa persona en todo el mundo. No hay palabras que describan mis sentimientos hacia ella. Estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea para mantenerla segura" dijo Edward.

"¿Y si para mantenerla segura es necesario que la dejes por su bien?" preguntó Quil.

"No vacilaría" dijo Edward.

"Su manada la necesita" dijo Quil.

"Nunca he intentado alejarla de ustedes" dijo Edward.

"Lo hiciste" dijo fríamente. Supe en ese instante que Quil estaba peor de herido de lo que aparentaba.

"¿Quil?" susurré. Éste me miró y me sonrió.

"Estoy bien Bells" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sabes que te quiero y que jamás te lastimaría" dije.

"¿Entonces por qué lo elegiste?" dijo furioso.

"Supongo que quiero a alguien que nunca… se vaya" susurré triste. Quil suspiró pesadamente y me atrajo a sus brazos.

"Mamá y papá querrían que fueras feliz" dijo.

"Lo soy" insistí.

"Lo sé. Vi las galletas" dijo.

"Estaba feliz de que Edward finalmente conociera a mi familia. Tu y Embry son más que mis hermanos. Quería estar lista para compartir eso con él" dije. Quil sonrió antes de mirar a Edward seriamente.

"Si en algún momento la lastimas, no dudaré en matarte donde estés" gruñó.

"No lo querría de otra forma" dijo Edward solemnemente. Quil empezó a caminar de regreso a la camioneta.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté.

"Te veré pronto, iré a casa de Claire. Además voy a intentar hablar un poco con Sam sobre tu relación con Edward. Cuídate" dijo. Entonces se fue y me quedé de pie junto a Edward.

"Por qué no entramos" sugirió. Lo seguí hacia adentro.

"¿Qué opinas de mis hermanos?" pregunté.

"Son muy diferentes y a la vez iguales en la forma en que ambos te quieren muchísimo" dijo.

"Nos tenemos mutuamente desde hace cuatro años"

"Tu eres su hermanita" dijo.

"No podría ser de otra forma" dije. Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

"¿Quieres ir arriba? Tenemos tarea después de todo" dijo. Asentí y lo seguí hasta su cuarto. Pronto estábamos tirados en el piso. "Quiero preguntarte algo".

"Dispara" dije mientras abría mi libro de psicología y empezaba a leer.

"Embry estaba pensando sobre tus padres y cómo te culpaste sobre su muerte" dijo. Mis ojos se achicaron y me encogí de hombros.

"Esa no es una pregunta" susurré.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Tuve una discusión con ellos" susurré.

**FLASHBACK**

_"¡Te odio!" grité le grité a mi mamá quien acababa de decir que no iban a poder ir a mi obra._

_"Es suficiente Bella" ordenó papá. "No podemos ir y lo sentimos. Sólo será esta vez"._

_"¡Tengo un papel! ¡Seré una de las principales y ustedes no me verán!" grité mientras corrían por mi cara lágrimas de coraje._

_"Lo sentimos" dijo mi mamá. Me fui a mi cuarto furiosa. Los ignoré todo el siguiente día. Esa noche después de la obra, Quil y Embry me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital._

_"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté_

_"Mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente" dijo Quil._

_"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" pregunté. No podía enfocar mi mente. Mis padres no podían estar muertos. Se suponía que iban a vivir por siempre._

_"Iban manejando hacia la obra y la autopista estaba mojada. El carro rodó fuera del camino y mató a papá instantáneamente. Las cosas no se ven tan bien para mamá" dijo Quil triste. Estuvimos en el hospital y esperamos toda la noche a que el doctor viniera a decirnos qué pasaba._

_Finalmente el doctor salió con una cara de pesar._

_"Siento decirles esto chicos, pero su madre acaba de morir a las 4:35 de esta mañana. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos"_

_El funeral estuvo húmedo y lluvioso. Pude escuchar a nuestros amigos, vecinos, y miembros de la familia susurrando sobre nosotros._

_"Pobrecitos"_

_"¿Quién cuidará de ellos ahora?"_

_"Escuché…" alejé todo sonido hacia afuera. De noche lloraba hasta dormirme. Quil y Embry tenían dieciocho así que ellos cuidarían de mí legalmente._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al momento que había terminado de contarle a Edward mi historia estaba llorando.

"¡Murieron por ir a verme en la obra después de que les había gritado un día antes! ¿No te das cuenta? No merecía unos padres como ellos. Ellos no merecían morir" sorbí la nariz. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor mío y trató de consolarme.

"No fue tu culpa" dijo. "Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera"

"Pero les pasó a ellos" gimoteé.

"Sí" dijo.

"¿Alguna vez has extrañado a tus padres?" pregunté.

"En realidad no los recuerdo lo suficiente para extrañarlos, pero sí" dijo. Sorbí mi nariz antes de limpiar mis lágrimas con mi manga y miré a Edward. Edward limpió mis lágrimas y besó mi frente. "Gracias. Sé que debió ser difícil para ti".

"Quil y Embry lo superaron hace tiempo, pero no creo que yo pueda hacerlo. La última cosa que le dije a mi mamá fue que la odiaba. Debía haberle suplicado al doctor que me dejara verla. Que me dejara decirle a mi mama que la amaba por última vez. ¡Tuve la oportunidad! Pero no la aproveché. Ése es mi pesar más grande" susurré.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¿Ven? No hay error en la trama. En efecto, los padres de Bella murieron en un accidente de auto. La relación de ella con Charlie saldrá más adelante y se explicarán todas las dudas que han surgido al respecto. Por ahora, tengo que aplicarme y seguir traduciendo. Me había quedado dormida en mis laureles, puesto a que había adelantado muchos capítulos, pero se me estan acabando jiji

Este capítulo es triste, algo corto, pero explica la situación de los padres de Bella. Por lo pronto todo parece ir bien, puesto a que sus hermanos han aprobado la relación de ella con Edward. ¿Qué pasará con Sam? ¿Lo aprobará también? Hay que seguir leyendo para saberlo (sí, eso sonó a novela barata jojo).

Por ahora no tengo mucho qué hacer (tengo planeadas vacaciones con la familia, así que no estoy en búsqueda de trabajo... todavía jiji). Así que seguiré dedicándole a esta traducción y a mi historia de **Luna Llena** (jojo auto promoción, lo sé).

Saluditos y nos vemos el miércoles ;)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

**Jacob**

**(Manada)**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Quil vino a ver a Edward, alrededor de un mes y no había escuchado nada sobre la manada entera. Amber tampoco había estado aquí en algún tiempo y tuve que preguntarme de quién era la culpa. Amber siempre venía a verme. ¿Será que sus papás finalmente captaron que ella venía a verme a mí y a un vampiro? ¿Será que Sam decidió que ella tenía que quedarse en La Push? Quizá ella finalmente conoció a algún chico y ha estado ocupada por eso.

Estaba sentada en el piso del cuarto de Edward trabajando en un proyecto de Español (**N/T: en la historia original, trabaja en un proyecto de inglés, pero me pareció más apropiado adaptar el idioma también**) mientras Edward se había ido con Alice, Esme y Jasper a cazar. Rosalie estaba con Emmett, creo que querían ir al cine. No estaba segura, pero sabía que estaba sola en casa. La casa de los Cullens era enorme y cuando estaba vacía se volvía un poco espeluznante. Probablemente podía escuchar mi propio eco, pero no lo iba a intentar. ¿Qué tal si Edward estaba cerca? ¡Pensaría que soy rara!

Suspiré pesadamente y miré el cartel verde neón rodeado por marcador permanente, fotos, tijeras, y pegamento. Tengo que admitir que el olor que venía del marcador permanente y el pegamento me estaban empezando a causar mareo y dolor de cabeza. Entonces mi estómago gruñó así que decidí que era tiempo de un descanso para un sándwich. Mi estómago gruñó nuevamente. Con dos y quizá algunas papas fritas serán suficientes.

Bajé a la cocina y encontré todo para prepararme un sándwich y papas fritas así como refresco. Me hice dos sándwiches y los puse en un plato junto a una pila de papas fritas y tomé mi refresco antes de subir al cuarto de Edward, pero justo cuando me dirigía a las escaleras sonó el timbre. Dejé mis cosas en el primer escalón y fui a abrir la puerta. Me quedé en shock al ver a Jacob parado en el pórtico luciendo un poco nervioso.

"Hey Jake" dije sorprendida. Jacob miró hacia abajo y noté un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"Hey Bells, ¿puedo entrar?" preguntó. Asentí y me hice a un lado. Jacob entró y miró a su alrededor. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia él.

"Vamos arriba al cuarto de Edward. Iba subiendo cuando llegaste" dije. Jacob asintió y me siguió hacia arriba al cuarto de Edward.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó.

"Fuera. Sólo soy yo por ahora. Emmett y Rosalie fueron a ver una película" dije.

"¿Qué hay de Edward?" preguntó.

"Está con Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper" dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba; el olor a marcadores y pegamento amenazaba con darme un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

"Es un proyecto de Español. Estamos leyendo un libro sobre el juicio de las Brujas de Salem" dije. No iba a mencionar que Carlisle me había dado la mayoría de la información que necesitaba para el proyecto.

"Es genial" dijo. Me senté en el piso y Jacob se sentó a un lado mío.

"Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" pregunté.

"Para verte" dijo.

"Aquí estoy" dije.

"Sam está preocupado por ti" dijo.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me importa que los demás digan eso? Amber, Quil y Embry me lo han dicho ya. Si Sam quiere que regrese ya les dije lo que puede hacer al respecto" dije. Jacob suspiró pesadamente.

"Tu eres como una hija para él. No puede quedarse a ver como te alejas de la manada así" dijo.

"Bueno, cuando él acepte mi relación con Edward entonces regresaré" dije.

"Sabes lo que Sam piensa de los vampiros" dijo.

"Pienso lo mismo, pero los Cullens no son como los demás" dije.

"Entonces ¿cómo son?" demandó saber. El obviamente se estaba frustrando.

"Son humanos. Ninguno de ellos eligió esa vida por ellos mismos, sólo pasó. Hacen lo mejor que pueden con lo que tienen" dije.

"Eso es tan estúpido" resopló.

"¿Por qué es estúpido? Los Cullens hacen lo que pueden para ayudar a las personas, no para lastimarlas. Deberías haber visto a Carlisle el otro día después de haber perdido a un paciente. Estaba devastado" dije.

"Estoy seguro de que estaba completamente devastado" dijo sarcásticamente. Rodeé los ojos.

"No los conoces como yo" dije.

"¿Los conoces así de bien?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que lo hago" dije en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de adelante. Pude escuchar varios pares de pies acercándose a la casa antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

"Hay un lobo aquí" dijo Carlisle.

"¿Bella?" anunció Edward antes de correr escaleras arriba y entrar al cuarto. Miré a Edward y sonreí.

"Hey Edward" dije animadamente. Jacob gruñó y se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Suspiré pesadamente cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Edward. Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich e hice una mueca. El pan había empezado a ponerse duro.

"Jacob vino a darme el mismo discurso que el resto de la manada" dije. Edward caminó y se sentó a mi lado. Lo abracé y suspiré pesadamente.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó.

"Que Sam me extraña" dije.

"Quizá deberías hablar con Sam" sugirió. Me encogí de hombros y tomé una papa frita.

"Esperaré a que él venga conmigo" dije. Edward enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi cabeza.

"Tan típico de ti" dijo. Suspiré pesado.

"¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpable?" pregunté.

"No" dijo simplemente. Miré hacia mi proyecto y me di cuenta que aún no lo terminaba.

"¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar esto de Español?" pregunté

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Se supone que escribo una serie de poemas tipo acróstico (**1**) usando las palabras que el maestro nos dio y haciéndolo de forma creativa" dije.

"Ah, ese proyecto. ¿Ya tienes las palabras?" preguntó.

"Si, hice Fe, Magia, Destino y Romance".

"Hice las mismas palabras" dijo.

"Así que ¿qué hiciste para hacerlo creativo?" pregunté.

"Un cartel" dijo.

"¿Eso es todo? Pensé que eras más creativo que eso" dije.

"Trato de encajar" dijo.

"Oh si" dije. Pronto mi cartel estaba hecho y estaba aburrida. Edward estaba sosteniéndome en su regazo mientras veíamos televisión y cuando escuché un aullido a lo lejos. Sonó como si fuera la manada entera. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Instantáneamente brinqué y pegué mi cabeza a la puerta. Edward no estaba muy lejos detrás de mí.

"¿Qué va mal, mi amor?" preguntó.

"No estoy segura. La manda está en problemas supongo" dije y empecé a abrir la puerta. Sin pensarlo brinqué fuera del pórtico y me lancé al pasto con cuatro patas en vez de dos piernas. Corrí sin vacilar y pude escuchar a Edward detrás de mí. Paré y miré alrededor. Gruñí.

"Iré contigo" dijo severamente. Rodeé mis ojos y gruñí de nuevo. No tenía tiempo para esto. "No te dejaré ir al peligro a ti sola" me giré y comencé a correr nuevamente. Edward me seguía de cerca. Pronto estuve en la línea del tratado y le dije a Edward que parara.

Me giré y lo vi. Era necesario usar mi boca y me transformé sin importarme que estaba desnuda. Edward se veía como si quisiera ruborizarse. Se veía sorprendido. Rápidamente se giró y cubrió sus ojos (**N/T: awww qué mono**).

"No puedes romper el tratado Edward. Te quedarás aquí y si necesito ayuda aullaré" dije. Edward se dio vuelta para mirarme de frente, su expresión era de sorpresa.

"No te dejaré ir sola" dijo.

"No romperás el tratado tampoco" gruñí.

"Al carajo el tratado. ¡Mi preocupación es por ti!" dijo.

"Te dejaré saber si las cosas van mal, solo espera aquí" dije antes de correr cruzando la línea del tratado, transformándome mientras corría. Llegué rápidamente hasta el resto de la manada y me sorprendí de ver lo que había encontrado.

La mayoría de la manada estaba abajo. Miré alrededor y noté a Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah y Paul tirados en el piso heridos. Normalmente esto no sería un problema, pero sus heridas se veían lo suficientemente serias como para que tomaran días para recuperarse.

Sam, Jacob, Amber, Quil y Embry continuaban de pie alrededor de un grupo de vampiros. Noté algo de sangre sobre el ojo izquierdo de Amber y en un costado. Sam se sostenía en tres de sus patas, Jacob tenía algo de sangre en su cara, Quil se veía bien desde donde estaba y Embry lucía un poco dañado.

Me giré y vi a los vampiros. Eran tres de ellos. Todos tenían los ojos rojos. Nómadas, como Edward solía llamarlos, dos hombres y una mujer.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) Acróstico es el poema en donde se escribe el nombre de la persona (o cosa) hacia abajo

B  
E  
L  
L  
A

*No haré un poema con ello jajaja (no se me da la poesía jiji), así que piénsenle un poco*

(**N/A**) Gracias por leer el capítulo trece de mi historia. Sé que probablemente se estén preguntando: ¿Cómo es posible que tres vampiros puedan hacerle eso a tantos licántropos y herirlos como lo hicieron? Sólo lo hice. ¡Son extra fuertes! Ahí está, problema resuelto.

(**N/T**) Antes de que digan que hay algún error o algo, ahí está la aclaración de la propia autora de esta historia. Seguramente ya se imaginarán quiénes son los dichosos nómadas, pero aún así, sigan leyendo jojo.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta saber que la historia les está gustando. Nos vemos el viernes ( =/ ya me alcanzaron los capítulos sin traducir)

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo catorce**

**¡Ataca!**

Miré fijamente a los vampiros y supe que algo iba mal. Solo había tres de ellos ¡y la mitad de la manada estaba derribada! Miré a Sam, Amber, Quil, Embry y Jacob aún de pie y me sentí aliviada de que los miembros más importantes de la manada en mi vida estaban bien.

_¡Vete de aquí Bella!_ Gritaron Quil y Embry al mismo tiempo. Gruñí y caminé hacia ellos.

_No iré a ninguna parte. ¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunté

_¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Esos chupasangres están en nuestras tierras!_ Gritó Jacob. Rodeé mis ojos justo cuando la mujer atacó. Entonces no había tiempo para argumentar con ellos sobre qué hacía aquí. Pude sentir el alivio de Sam de tenerme aquí, pero seguía sin estar feliz al respecto. Solo era una ayuda extra para él. La pelea tomó un buen tiempo y todos estábamos bastante heridos. Para cuando la pelea había terminado los vampiros habían huido y Embry había reunido a los miembros de la manada, calmando las cosas por un momento.

Caminé hacia Embry y gemí antes de lamer su mejilla. Embry miró hacia arriba y gimió un poco. Estaba adolorido. Miré a Quil y Sam quienes se gruñían uno al otro. Corrí y brinqué entre ellos. Quil dio un paso atrás y Sam me dio una mirada.

_¡Dejen eso!_ dije enojada.

_¿Así que estás de regreso?_ Preguntó Sam. Lo miré desafiante.

_¿Aceptarás a Edward y al resto de los Cullens?_ Pregunté

_No es tan simple, Bella. Él es un vampiro_ dijo. Sentí cuando Sam se transformó de vuelta. Decidí seguir su rastro. Una vez humanos los dos nos miramos mutuamente. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y miré a Sam desafiante.

"Quil y Embry han hablado con Edward. Les agrada" dije.

"Escuché sobre eso. Amber me dijo lo mismo" dijo. De pronto Quil estaba parado a mi lado con su brazo sobre mis hombros. Amber estaba parada en mi otro lado en su forma lobuna. Ella probablemente no se transformaría en humana delante de todos. No estaba cómoda con ello.

"Edward y el resto de los Cullens son familia para mi. Me preocupo por ellos" dije. Entonces Jacob estaba parado junto a Sam.

"No me agradan" dijo Jacob.

"¡No les has dado la oportunidad! Tan pronto como Edward llegó, tú te fuiste" dije enojada.

"¿Fuiste a su casa?" preguntó Sam.

"Quería ver a Bella" dijo Jacob.

"Esto está mal, Bella" dijo Sam. Miré hacia otro lado, como una niña.

"Si la manada esta en peligro, no dudaré en ayudar, tu lo has visto hoy, pero no voy a dejar a Edward" dije antes de girarme e irme. "Si lo deseas, puedes pedirle a Carlisle que venga a ayudar a la manada. Él es doctor"

"No necesitamos ayuda de tu aquelarre" dijo Jacob enojado.

"Los llevaremos con el Dr. Colmillos" dijo Sam. Asentí y caminé de regreso hacia Edward. Edward estaba caminando de un lado a otro sobre los límites de la línea luciendo preocupado. Tan pronto me escuchó giró su cabeza y me miró con un alivio bastante obvio en su rostro. Caminé hacia él y lo abracé.

"Estaba a punto de cruzar la línea para ir a buscarte" dijo Edward.

"Eso no era necesario. Todo está bien por ahora" dije.

"¿Por ahora?" preguntó.

"Tres vampiros atacaron a la manada. Hirieron a la mitad de la manada antes de huir. Corrieron antes de atraparlos" dije. Edward gruñó.

"Sabía que debí haber ido contigo. Pudieron haberte herido… o peor" dijo.

"Sólo vayamos a casa. Si no te has dado cuenta estoy desnuda y va a llover" dije. Edward me vio y parecía querer ruborizarse. Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa pero Edward tomó mi brazo antes de cruzar el río.

"La familia está en la sala" dijo. Asentí y volví a mi forma lobuna. Edward rascó detrás de mi oreja gentilmente. Se sintió bien. Edward rió y llegamos a la casa juntos. Una vez ahí, Edward abrió la puerta y todos nos vieron.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto Carlisle. Él estaba claramente preocupado.

"La manada de Bella tuvo una pelea con un grupo de vampiros y necesitaban ayuda. Todo está bien" dijo Edward. Asentí de acuerdo bajando mi cola. "Emmett" gruñó Edward. Inmediatamente noté que Emmett me estaba observando. Se veía muy concentrado en algo… o midiéndome.

"Déjame luchar con ella" dijo Emmett.

"No" dijo Edward con voz franca.

"¿Por favor? Prometo no lastimarla. Solo quiero intentar una vez" rogó Emmett.

"Ella no es un enorme oso" dijo Edward. Me giré y miré a Edward. Pelear con Emmett sonaba divertido. Ladré y Edward me miró. Vi deliberadamente a Emmett y agité mi cola.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres luchar con él?" preguntó incrédulo. Asentí y Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Absolutamente no. Es demasiado peligroso. ¿Te das cuenta lo que me harían Quil y Embry si sales lastimada? Y me lo merecería por ser tan descuidado". Rodeé mis ojos que sólo hicieron enojar más a Edward.

"Bella quiere pelear conmigo" dijo Emmett. Asentí de nuevo.

"No pelearás con Emmett" dijo Edward tratando de tener la última palabra. No iba a permitir eso. Caminé hacia Emmett quien mantenía una sonrisa grande y se hacía cada vez más conforme avanzaba hacia él. Edward sujetó mi cola y di vuelta y le gruñí.

"No creo que a ella le guste que le agarren la cola" (**N/T Pff ¿a quién le gusta? xD**) sonrió Emmett. Edward soltó mi cola y rápidamente me transformé en mi forma humana olvidando temporalmente mi audiencia.

"Whoa… Bella está desnuda" dijo Emmett con admiración. De pronto Alice colocó una toalla sobre mis hombros mientras me ruborizaba.

"Quiero pelear con él, Edward. Estaré bien" dije.

"Puedes salir lastimada" dijo Edward

"Soy una licántropo. He estado en peleas de vampiros" dije. "Mientras él no me muerda, estaré bien" dije.

"Yo seré el árbitro" dijo Esme

"Ella estará bien" dijo Carlisle. Edward apretó los dientes y gruñó. Lo ignoré y me transformé de vuelta antes de seguir a todos hacia afuera. No nos tomó mucho llegar al río. Una vez ahí Emmett y yo nos paramos veinte yardas separados. Emmett hizo una pose como si fuera a derribar un oso.

"Mi dinero está en Emmett" dijo Jasper. Rosalie lo vio en acuerdo.

"Creo que Bella lo tumbará" dijo Alice

"¿Es una visión?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No puedo ver a Bella, ¿recuerdan?" dijo Alice. Edward estaba con el ceño fruncido hacia nosotros, pero también podía ver preocupación en sus ojos.

La pelea durará hasta que uno de los dos caiga y no pueda levantarse por diez segundos" dijo Esme. "Quiero una pelea justa también. Emmett, eso significa sin dientes. Si creo que la pelea se sale de control entraré" Emmett y yo asentimos y Emmett se giró para enfrentarme.

"Trataré de no herirte muy feo" dijo Emmett.

"¡EMPIECEN!" gritó Esme y entonces se escuchó el golpe en cuanto el cuerpo de granito de Emmett chocó contra el mío y golpeamos un árbol. El árbol se estrelló y mordí el hombro de Emmett

Emmett gruñó y brincó lejos de mí. Me agaché y estaba lista para saltar.

"Pensé que Esme había dicho no morder" murmuró Emmett. "No importa, te derribaré" Entonces el se volvió a lanzar contra mí y lo esquivé. Entonces hice como si fuera a la derecha (**N/T: es como 'fintar' a alguien, sólo que no supe cómo traducirlo**) – engañando a Emmett – y fui a la izquierda, mis dientes hicieron contacto con su costado. Emmett gruñó y me empujó. Pude sentir que todos nos miraban mientras peleábamos.

La pelea parecía que iba a durar mucho y para ese entonces parecía que ambos estábamos cansados. Estábamos cubiertos de raspones – Emmett tenía además algunas mordidas – y yo cojeaba un poco sobre mi pierna rota que se recuperaba. Era un hueso grande por lo que tomaría tiempo recuperarse. Edward casi brinca en varias ocasiones, pero alguien siempre lo detenía cuando podía.

De pronto un pensamiento me llegó. Era un truco sucio y lo sabía por todas las veces que había luchado con mis hermanos, pero quería enseñarle a Edward que podía arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Rosalie y Emmett podían enojarse, pero Emmett me perdonaría, Rosalie ya estaba disgustada conmigo así que no me importó.

Emmett me tenía en una llave así que mordí su espinilla forzándolo a soltarme, entonces hice mi movimiento. Arremetí contra la espalda de Emmett donde contaba y dejó salir un resoplido antes de caer. Pude escuchar algunas risas y porras. Rosalie siseó, por supuesto y Esme empezó a contar.

Ella llegó a diez y Alice y Edward corrieron hacia mí. Alice me abrazó y Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos. Mentalmente rodeé mis ojos y le eché un vistazo a Emmett. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, y Esme estaban alrededor de él.

Pronto estuvimos en casa y después de una larga ducha cojeé hasta el cuarto de Edward donde éste estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Debussy tocaba suavemente de fondo. Fui y me senté en el regazo de Edward forzándolo a dejar el libro abajo.

"Hola" dijo Edward

"Hey" dije antes de bostezar. Hoy había sido un largo día. Edward rió bajito y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mí. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?".

"Nunca podré enojarme contigo. Pero tengo que hacerte saber que lo hiciste fue tan peligroso" dijo.

"Quería probarte que no soy tan frágil como piensas que soy" dije.

"Lo siento, Bella. Es sólo que eres tan pequeña y tienes un latido que te hace VER frágil. Tiendo a olvidar que es engañosa tu piel suave" dijo.

"Espera a que Quil y Embry sepan que vencí a Emmett hoy" reí.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar si esa es tu idea de ganar una pelea" dijo.

"Aunque es efectiva" murmuré mientras mis párpados se cerraban involuntariamente. No me tomó mucho deslizarme a sueños de Edward y míos en la playa mirando las olas chocar contra la orilla y escuchando las gaviotas mientras nos besamos.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¡Dios! Los capítulos sin traducir me han alcanzado. Ahora tengo que aplicarme y traducir para tenerlos listos para poder publicarlos. Me dije a mi misma "mi misma, tienes que terminar esto para el viernes". Y aquí lo tienen. Estoy corriendo para tener listo el quince y seguir adelantando. Les preparo una sorpresa la siguiente semana jojojo.

Espero que les haya quedado claro el capítulo. Hubo algunas partes que me resultaron confusas al momento de traducirlas, así que espero que ustedes entiendan todo. Cualquier cosa ya saben, estoy dispuesta a contestar. Sin duda, me ha parecido un capítulo muy divertido (sobre todo cuando Edward no quiere que Bella peleé contra Emmett).

En fin, díganme qué les pareció. Me encanta leer sus reviews ;)

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo quince**

**Día de Acción de Gracias**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los vampiros atacaron a la manada y tuve que ir a ayudarles. Emmett estuvo enojado por haber perdido durante un tiempo, pero no podía estar molesto por mucho. Edward siempre se irritaba cuando el sujeto iba para arriba, me seguía viendo como una débil humana, incluso si no lo fuera. Era Noviembre y el día de Acción de Gracias estaba cerca.

Por supuesto que los Cullens iban a celebrarlo e iban a invitar a la manada. Así que por ahora estaba yendo a La Push para tratar de hablar con la manada de licántropos prejuiciosos para invitarlos a cenar con las criaturas con quienes tenían prejuicios en contra. Esto iba a ser interesante por decir algo.

Una vez en La Push me estacioné en frente de mi casa. La motocicleta de Jacob estaba sobre la acera y pude escuchar las voces de la manada acercándose a la casa. Me hizo preguntarme por qué estaban todos aquí. ¿Acaso la reunión fue idea de Sam? Caminé hacia la sala y todos se callaron de inmediato.

"Hey todos" dije.

"Hey Bella" dijo Seth feliz "Sam dijo que no ibas a venir"

"No sabía sobre eso. Así que ¿qué hay de nuevo?" pregunté sentándome a un lado de Embry en el sofá. Embry puso su brazo alrededor de mí como si no hubiera nada raro por haber estado ahí. Al menos la manada parecía extrañarme.

"De hecho estábamos hablando de ti" dijo Jacob

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" pregunté.

"Sobre ti y el chupa sangre" dijo Jacob. Suspiré pesadamente y rodeé mis ojos.

"Por centésima vez, amo a Edward y él me ama a mí. Lo juro, si pudiera imprimarme lo haría con él" dije.

"¿Cómo sabes que no te puedes imprimar?" se burló Jacob.

"Lo han dicho ustedes mismos. Leah, Amber y yo no podemos reproducirnos así que no hay razón de que nos imprimemos" dije. "Además, si eso quiere decir que esté con Jacob, ¿no se habría imprimado ya de mí?" Todos parecían pensar que tenía un punto así que los vi mirándose unos a otros.

"Va en contra de todo lo que estamos" dijo Jacob.

"Los Cullens no son tan malos como los demás piensan. Es por eso que estoy aquí de hecho" dije.

"¿Haces misiones para ellos ahora?" dijo Jacob sarcástico

"Buena esa Jacob" dijo Sam.

"El día de Acción de Gracias está cerca y ellos quieren dar una gran cena para conmemorarlo, pero seré la única que coma así que ellos quieren que invite a toda la manada" dije. Ahora todos me veían como si tuviera una segunda cabeza y hablaba con ellos. Rodeé mis ojos y me empecé a parar.

"Les dije cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas y estuvieron de acuerdo en prepararlas. Harán pavo vegetariano por Amber (**N/T No tengo ni idea de cómo sería eso jaja**). Será una buena oportunidad para que los conozcan y vean que no son tan malos como todos piensan" dije. Todos lucían extremadamente en contra a la idea. Suspiré y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Les diré que lo olviden. Obviamente mi manada no quiere apoyarme a mí o a mis decisiones. Si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí irían" caminé hacia mi camioneta y la arranqué para poderme ir. No me había alejado mucho de la línea del tratado cuando me detuve. Las lágrimas y sollozos eran demasiados para mí para tratar de lidiar con ello mientras manejaba.

Después de derramar mis lágrimas empecé a manejar otra vez. Me revisé en el espejo para estar segura de que no era muy obvio que había estado llorando. Después de retomar la compostura fui adentro donde todos estaban sentados en la sala hablando sobre el Día de Acción de Gracias. Todos se veían tan emocionados y no podía hacerlo.

Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta que estaba dentro Alice llegó a mi lado seguida por Edward. "¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó Alice feliz.

"No pueden esperar" mentí. Edward frunció el ceño, pero antes de que dijera algo subí al baño y encendí la ducha. Entré en ella y dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos y pensé en mis padres.

Mi papá era un Nativo Americano mientras que mi madre era blanca. Mi mamá estaba visitando la reserva por un proyecto escolar. Ellos estudiaban a los Nativos Americanos. Ella conoció a mi padre en una pequeña tienda en la reserva y supongo que podrías decir que fue amor a primera vista para ellos. Mi padre era encantador y guapo y mi madre era hermosa. Quil y Embry vinieron primero, y ellos se parecían más a nuestro padre con sus facciones oscuras. Nadie podía adivinar que nuestra madre era blanca. Yo me parecía a mamá con los ojos de mi papá y su cabello… en parte. Nadie podría adivinar que Quil y Embry son mis hermanos aún y cuando compartíamos el mismo apellido.

Quil es más como mi papá en el sentido de que es llevadero, valiente y fuerte. Embry es igual de valiente y fuerte, pero el tiene más de la personalidad tranquila de mamá. Yo soy como mis padres. Soy tranquila y algo testaruda como mi mamá, pero tengo los dos pies izquierdos de papá, o los tenía antes de convertirme en loba, pero igual tengo algunos problemas con mis cuatro patas.

Salí y me vestí antes de ir al cuarto de Edward. Edward estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Jazz suave se escuchaba de fondo. Cerré la puerta quedito y caminé hacia la cama. Edward cerró el libro y caminó hacia mí. Su expresión era ilegible y se arrastró a la cama y me jaló a sus brazos.

"¿Por qué le mentiste a Alice?" preguntó Edward.

"No lo hice" susurré.

"Eres una mentirosa terrible, Bella. Seguramente debes saberlo ahora" dijo. No respondí y Edward suspiró pesadamente. "¿Qué fue lo que en realidad dijeron?"

"Ellos no dijeron nada" dije. Edward besó mi sien.

"¿Quieres que le diga a Esme que lo olvide?" preguntó.

"No. Hablaré con mis hermanos sobre ello mañana" susurré. Edward gentilmente tomó mi mejilla y giró mi rostro hacia él para que presionara sus labios sobre los míos en un apasionado y dulce beso. Lo besé de vuelta. "Te amo".

"Te amo también" dijo con una sonrisa torcida. No fui con Quil y Embry al día siguiente ni el día después de todas formas. Sabía lo que iban a decir. Así que manejé sobre Forks después de la escuela así Edward no lo encontraría sospechoso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo sabía. Pronto iba a ser el día antes de Acción de Gracias y estaba ayudando a Esme en la cocina. Ella quería hacer pastel de calabaza y algunos otros postres, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

"Espero que a tus amigos y hermanos les guste la comida" dijo Esme.

"La manada comería todo lo que les impida tratar de comerse a ellos mismos" dije causando una risita de Esme.

"Ya veo. ¿Cuántos son en la manada?" preguntó.

"Nueve, más yo" dije.

"Es una manada grande" dijo.

"La más grande que se ha visto" dije.

"¿Cuál es la teoría?" preguntó.

"Más vampiros en la Península Olympic que los que han habido antes" dije mientras pelaba una manzana.

"¿Crees que vendrán todos?" preguntó.

"Leah probablemente no y Seth le hará segunda. Jacob sigue enojado conmigo… Paul y Jared son completamente prejuiciosos sobre lo que pienso… y Sam quizá quiera pasar tiempo con su familia" susurré triste.

"Así que eso nos deja a tus hermanos y a Amber" dijo.

"La familia de Amber es grande en celebrar fiestas juntos" murmuré.

"Entonces eso nos deja a ti y a tus hermanos, supongo" dijo. La idea de sólo dos miembros de la manada no pareció afectar el humor de Esme, pero sabía que probablemente ellos lo pasarían con la familia de Sam como lo hacíamos cada año desde que nuestros padres murieron.

"Les gustará" susurré triste. El siguiente día se acercaba el momento de la cena. Estaba ayudando a Esme y a Alice en la cocina otra vez mientras los demás se sentaban en el comedor. Ellos querían que todo fuera perfecto para celebrar su primer día de Acción de Gracias. La comida estaba casi lista –esperábamos los rollos de la cena- y Alice estaba llevando la comida a la mesa.

Esme salió a ayudarle y Edward caminó hacia mí. "¿Qué sucede, amor?"

"Creo que sabes exactamente qué va mal. Tu familia está emocionada por nada y es mi culpa" murmuré mucho más bajo para que nadie en el comedor escuchara.

"Va a funcionar" dijo confiadamente. Estreché mis ojos justo cuando sonó el timbre.

"¡Yo voy!" gritó Alice. "¡Bella los rollos están listos!" caminé hacia el horno para sacarlos. Alice estaba en lo cierto, estaban perfectamente listos. Los puse en un recipiente y los llevé a la mesa justo cuando Alice entraba seguida por Quil y Embry.

"Hey hermanita" dijo Quil animado. Corrí y los abracé a ambos.

"Hey chicos" dije alividada. Vi el flash de una cámara con mi visión periférica.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Atenderé la puerta" dijo Edward caminando hacia ella justo cuando el timbre sonó.

"Presumido" murmuré. Pudé escuchar la risa de Edward mientras abría la puerta. De pronto Amber corrió y me abrazó.

"¡Bella!" dijo feliz. Reí y la abracé de vuelta

"Esme hizo pavo vegetariano por ti" dije.

"Gee-nial" dijo. Reí mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Quién más viene?" pregunté incrédula. Justo entonces Sam entró seguido por Seth, Jacob, Paul y Jared.

"¡Hey Bella!" gritó Seth. Corrió y me abrazó. Lo abracé de vuelta.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

"Después de que te fuiste nos dimos cuenta que estabas en lo correcto y debíamos darle una oportunidad a tus amigos" dijo Seth feliz.

"Mamá y papá habrían querido que tuviéramos una cena con ellos" dijo Quil. Le eché un vistazo a Jacob quien miraba al piso.

"Bueno tomen asiento todos. Hay suficiente" dije.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) Ok, como dijo Jack el Destripador... vámonos por partes:

Primero que nada, antes de comentarles de la sorpresa que tengo, es necesario que aclarare algo. El ranking es M porque más adelante hay un lemmon. Lo puse desde el principio porque así lo estableció la autora. Además, no sé qué tanto tolere el rankin T y trae una que otra palabra 'de adulto'.

Ahora, la sorpresa: he visto por medio del conteo de visitas y todo eso que la historia está teniendo bastante aceptación, pero sin duda no se compara con los reviews que llegan. ¿Será que no tienen mucho que decir? O.O

Así que, como llevo algunos capítulos traducidos, les propongo que si el capítulo llega a más de 10 reviews (OJO por capítulo), subo capítulo en el momento (sin importar si es día normal de subirlo o no). Ojalá estén de acuerdo jeje. Realmente no falta mucho, el capítulo pasado casi lo logran jeje.

De cualquier forma. Me encantan todos y cada uno de su reviews. Me levantan el ánimo y me motivan a hacer bien mi trabajo (y más rápido). Realmente me he emocionado traduciendo y pasé todo el fin de semana en ello.

En cuanto al capítulo, me ha encantado traducirlo. Me puedo imaginar la sorpresa de Bella al ver a todos llegar. Además aquí explica un poco más sobre sus padres.

En fin, eso es todo. Espero estén de acuerdo con mi propuesta. Hagan feliz a esta traductora con un review.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

**Juicio**

No les tomó mucho a los demás tener un plato lleno en frente de ellos. Estaba sentada entre Quil y Edward. Amber estaba sentado del otro lado de Edward y Alice junto a ella. Embry estaba junto a Quil con Emmett en su otro lado. Carlisle y Sam estaban sentados en las orillas de la gran mesa con Esme sentada a la derecha de Carlisle y Rosalie a su izquierda. Jacob estaba a la derecha de Sam y Paul a su izquierda junto con Jared en seguida de Paul y Seth en el otro lado de Jared. Jasper estaba sentado junto a Seth (**N/T ¿Les quedó claro? Jajaja**)

"Por qué no tomamos este tiempo para agradecer por todo lo que se nos ha dado durante este año" sugirió Carlisle. Entonces me vino una idea y empecé a reír. Todos me miraban como si estuviera loca.

"¿Te importaría compartirnos lo que estabas pensando?" preguntó Edward.

"Es realmente malo" me reí.

"Entonces probablemente no debiste pensar en ello" dijo Sam.

"Es que hace mucho tiempo los Nativos Americanos estaban compartiendo la comida con los peregrinos de quienes no confiaban al principio. Nosotros estamos teniendo una cena con vampiros con quienes no confiamos exactamente tampoco" me reí tontamente. Todos estaban callados por un momento mientras mis palabras salían y entonces todos empezaron a reír conmigo. Edward puso su brazo en mi cintura y besó mi sien.

"Te amo" susurró. Sonreí y pronto todos estábamos relajados.

"Por qué no vamos turnando para que cada quien diga por lo que está agradecido" dijo Carlisle. Todos asentimos y miramos a Carlisle empezar. "De acuerdo, empezaré. Estoy agradecido por mi familia y Bella quien nos trajo algo que creímos haber perdido" Carlisle se giró hacia Esme.

"De acuerdo. También estoy agradecida de que podamos compartir esta comida con tu manada y espero que sea el comienzo de una amistad para todos" dijo Esme. Todos miramos a Jasper.

"Agradezco por Bella. Ella ha sido algo bueno para nuestra familia. El humor ha cambiado significativamente desde que llegó a la vida de Edward" dijo Jasper. Casi lloro. No estaba segura de lo que Jasper sentía sobre mí.

"Estoy agradecido por mi familia y amigos y por esta comida" dijo Seth feliz. Jared estaba sonriendo por el entusiasmo de Seth.

"Estoy agradecido por la manada tanto como por Kim" dijo Jared. Me pregunté quién era Kim cuando Paul empezó a hablar.

"Estoy agradecido por mi familia y por la manada".

"Estoy agradecido por mi manada, Emily, Jacob, y la relación de Bella con Edward. Veo que ella es verdaderamente feliz" dijo Sam. Mis ojos picaban por sus palabras.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" intenté.

"Sí, tienes mi bendición para estar con Edward Cullen, pero no quiere decir que no vamos a estar vigilándolos cuidadosamente por peligro" dijo Sam. Jacob estaba mirando ceñudo a su plato y no hizo ningún movimiento por hablar.

"¿Jacob?" dijo Sam.

"Paso" murmuró Jacob. Sam suspiró pesadamente.

"Estoy agradecido por Bella. Ella es muy divertida. También agradezco por Rose y el resto de mi familia. Oh, y mi fuerza y mi buena apariencia" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Reí y Edward lo miró ceñudo. Aparentemente no aprobaba el discurso de Emmett.

"Estoy agradecido por mi hermano y hermana tanto como por mi manada. Estoy también agradecido que Bella haya encontrado a alguien que la ame y la haga feliz" dijo Embry.

"Lo secundo" dijo Quil.

"Quil tu puedes decir algo más" dije.

"Nah, Embry dijo lo que tenía en mente" dijo Quil. Tuve el presentimiento de que él solo quería que fuera mi turno.

"Estoy agradecida por los Cullens y la manada. Ha sido más de lo que pude haber esperado. Estoy por demás agradecida con Edward. Él es más de lo que puedo merecer" dije.

"Estoy en desacuerdo con eso" murmuró Edward. "Estoy agradecido por mi familia y Bella. Ella es mi otra mitad. No era nada antes de conocerla".

"Estoy agradecida por mi mejor amiga Bella, mi familia, mi manada y los Cullens. Ellos han sido una segunda familia para Bella" dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

"Estoy agradecida por mi diseñador de ropa y la chaqueta (**N/T chaqueta, chamarra, cazadora… ustedes elijan**) Armani que me compré ayer. Oh y los divinos zapatos que compré esta mañana. Mi familia, Jazzy, y Bella. Ella es tan divertida para comprar ropa" dijo Alice. Para entonces estaba riendo cuando Carlisle y Esme le daban miradas desaprobatorias (**N/T sólo ella podía haber salido con algo así**).

"Estoy agradecida por Emmett y mi familia" dijo Rosalie.

"Muy bien todos" dijo Carlisle feliz. "Pueden comer ahora. Las chicas trabajaron muy duro todo el día". Me ruboricé y la manada me miró.

"Hemos extrañado la cocina de Bella. Las comidas de mamá eran siempre… imaginativas por decir algo hasta que Bella tomó el control" dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

"Después de que ellos murieron hemos confiado en Bella un poco más de lo que probablemente sea justo desde que es la hermana pequeña" dijo Embry

"Ella probablemente esté decepcionada si viera la casa ahora" dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes dos nunca han sido muy ordenados" dije.

"La manada entera la extraña" dijo Seth

"Sam nos dio órdenes y todos esperamos por los comentarios de Bella" dijo Paul.

"Emily también la extraña. Ella usualmente viene y ayuda en la casa" dijo Sam.

"Bueno, si todos pueden apoyarme volveré a casa" dije.

"Lo haremos" dijo Sam.

"¿Qué hay del tratado?" pregunté.

"Tendremos que hacerle algunos ajustes" dijo Sam. Asentí y continué comiendo. Pronto la comida se había acabado y todos estábamos sentados en la sala viendo un desfile que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York.

"Así que ¿cómo va la escuela en Forks?" preguntó Quil.

"Me gusta" dije.

"¿Estas teniendo buenas notas?" preguntó Embry.

"Si" dije.

"Es la tercera de la clase, después de Alice y de mí" dijo Edward.

"Ella solía ser la primera de la clase" dijo Quil.

"Edward y Alice han estado en preparatoria y universidad tantas veces que tienen los libros de texto memorizados" dije.

"Edward es el más inteligente después de Carlisle" dijo Alice.

"¿Y cómo va todo en La Push?" pregunté.

"Jared se imprimó de Kim" dijo Sam

"Felicidades. ¿Cómo está Claire?" pregunté.

"Está creciendo tan rápido" dijo Quil feliz. Sonreí.

"Es genial" dije. "¿Cómo está Emily?"

"Embarazada" dijo Sam simplemente.

"¡Jacob será un hermano mayor! ¿Ya saben qué van a tener?" pregunté.

"Gemelos" dijo Sam.

"Eso sera interesante. Si hay algo que pueda ayudarles háganmelo saber" dije. Sam asintió y miró a Edward quien estaba callado mientras tanto. Estaba viéndome con sus ojos de un cálido oro líquido. Había estado cazando la noche anterior con el resto de los Cullens. Sonreí y Edwad me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

"¿Están seguros de que los vampiros no se pueden imprimar?" preguntó Seth (**N/T jeje al igual que Alice, un comentario así sólo podía venir del tierno Seth jiji**).

"Los vampiros no nos podemos imprimar" dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa pequeña. "Sólo somos criaturas muy constantes quienes raramente cambiamos nuestros modos, pero cuando lo hacemos es difícil regresar al camino donde estábamos. Puedes decir que tenemos una pareja de por vida".

"Algo como los lobos" dije con una risita. Una vez que los licántropos éramos menos como lobos reales. Podíamos enamorarnos y desenamorarnos muchas veces hasta imprimarnos.

"He esperado un siglo por mi Bella" dijo Edward. Sonreí y recargué mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

"Así que ¿Cómo quedarán las cosas con lo del tratado?" preguntó Quil.

"Los Cullens podrán entrar a nuestras tierras para estar con Bella, pero no pueden cazar o morder a ningún humano" dijo Sam.

"Ahora podré enseñarles First Beach" dije emocionada.

"Estamos de acuerdo con eso" dijo Carlisle. Alice vino con una hoja de papel en sus manos.

"Aquí está el nuevo tratado" dijo feliz tendiéndole el papel a Sam. Sam leyó todo antes de tomar la pluma que sostenía Alice y firmar. Carlisle también leyó y firmó antes de pasarlo alrededor del cuarto para que todos firmaran.

"Han sido testigos de este importante evento" dijo Sam. De pronto su voz había sido la del jefe tribal. Todos vitorearon.

*******

Un par de semanas después estaba corriendo mi ruta alrededor de La Push para revisar si había huellas de vampiro cuando olí la esencia de Edward. El impulso de seguir el rastro fue casi intolerable, pero resistí y seguí corriendo a mi camino. Tan pronto como llegué al final de mi camino encontré a Edward recargado contra un gran árbol de maple con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

"Buenos días, amor" dijo. Caminé y lamí su mejilla causándole una risita antes de correr de vuelta al bosque a transformarme y vestirme. Cuando regresé Edward estaba esperando por mí en el mismo punto.

"Buenos días" dije con una sonrisa. "Estaba a punto de ir con Emily a ayudarle a preparar el almuerzo para la manada" dije.

"¿Te importa si me uno?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto" dije feliz. Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la casa de Emily. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Alice jalando una cacerola del horno mientras Emily estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo un vaso con agua.

"¿Cuándo llegaste hasta aquí?" pregunté. Alice mi miró se rió.

"Alice llegó justo cuando empezaba todo y me ayudó sin ni siquiera preguntarme" dijo Emily.

"Ya me doy cuenta" dije. Esa tarde me senté en mi casa en mi habitación tratando de concentrarme en mi tarea. Edward estaba sentado en mi cama tratando de no distraerme, pero era una causa perdida.

"Edward" me quejé.

"¿Qué pasa, mi amor?" preguntó.

"No me puedo concentrar" me quejé. Edward rió y pronto estaba a mi lado.

"Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte".

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¡Wow! Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora. Me gustó mucho todo, cómo todos dieron gracias (sobre todo las ocurrencias de Alice).

Bueno, creo que la idea de actualizarles más rápido no pegó como esperaba. Agradezco a todas las chicas que firmaron y que antes no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. ¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! De verdad, todos sus reviews son contados y leídos. Estoy más que contenta de que la historia les guste. De cualquier forma, la oferta sigue en pie (ayer traduje otro capítulo más hahaha).

Nada mas un detallito que aclarar a una lectora que me comentó que cómo voy a hacer para que todo cuadre. Esto es una traducción, la historia ya esta hecha por alguien más e incluso está terminada.

¡Ay y otra cosa! Una chica me firmó con el nombre de Carla... ¿así te llamas o lo pusiste por mi? Hahaha digo, estoy consciente de que no soy la única Carla en el mundo, pero me llamó tanto la atención =P

Bueno, traumas superados. Ahora sí, espero un lindo review para saber si les gustó el capítulo.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**Normal**

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad ahora y estaba aburrida. Quil y Embry estuvieron de acuerdo en que me quedara con la familia de Edward en Forks los días de escuela así podría continuar en el Instituto Forks, pero los fines de semana y las vacaciones estaría con ellos. Edward fue rápido en aceptar con sus términos mencionando que ellos eran mis hermanos y tenían derecho de tenerme con ellos. Él estaba encantado de tenerme la mayor parte del tiempo. Él hubiera podido establecer las cosas contrario a lo que ellos querían, pero yo no.

Desde que era el primer día oficial de las vacaciones de Navidad estaba sentada en la sala viendo algunas de las viejas recetas de la abuela Swan. Quería preparar algo para la manada y sus familias. Podía recordar algunas galletas cortadas de cuando yo era niña, eran las mejores. Además esperaba que Alice y Edward vinieran a mi casa y me preguntaba qué les estaba tomando tanto.

Recién había encontrado la receta cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Alice y Edward pronto estuvieron junto a mi lado con sonrisas en sus rostros. Alice sostenía unas cuantas bolsas con abarrotes en sus manos.

"Bella, ¡es una idea genial! ¡Queremos ayudar!" gritó Alice. Entonces Emmett entró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"¿Emmett? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

"Rosalie fue a cazar con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper así que decidí seguir a Edward y a Alice para ver a dónde iban. Estaba curioso" dijo con un guiño. Reí tontamente.

"Estaba a punto de hacer galletas cortadas para la manada. ¿Quieres ayudar?" pregunté.

"¡De eso estaba hablando! Compramos todo lo que podrías necesitar" dijo Alice.

"Espera… tu no puedes verme. ¿Cómo pudiste…?" intenté. Alice estaba botando en su asiento haciendo chirriar el sofá siniestramente.

"Encontré una manera de verte. ¿No es genial?" chilló Alice. Decidí que probablemente era mejor que no supiera los detalles. Fuimos a la cocina y saqué un recipiente largo para mezclar y otras cosas que posiblemente necesitaría. Alice vació todo el contenido de las bolsas en la barra y noté que ella se había encargado de conseguir todo lo que necesitaríamos.

"¿Yo que puedo hacer?" preguntó Emmett.

"Después de ponerlo todo en el recipiente ¿quieres ayudar a mezclarlo?" pregunté.

"De acuerdo" dijo feliz. Estaba contenta de que pudiera encontrarle un trabajo sencillo a Emmett, él no siempre era tan fácil de apaciguar. Pronto tuve los ingredientes suficientes en el gran recipiente como para triplicar la ronda. Emmett me observaba con una expresión ansiosa en el rostro y una cuchara de madera en su mano. (**N/T Aww ¿no es lindo? Es como un niño pequeño jaja**)

"Mezcla todo hasta formar una enorme masa que después la dividiremos y pondremos todo en la nevera para que se enfríe lo suficiente como para que no se deshaga mientras trabajamos con ella" dije sosteniéndole el recipiente a Emmett. Emmett inmediatamente se puso a trabajar mezclando la masa. Pronto teníamos una enorme bola de masa para galletas. Emmett vertió todo en la barra y dividió 6 porciones de masa mientras Alice buscaba el plástico para envolver cada bola antes de meterlas al congelador.

"Wow, tu nevera está vacía" dijo Alice notando la bandeja de hielos y la pizza congelada.

"Iré a la tienda de abarrotes más tarde" dije.

"¡Vamos ahora! Tenemos que espera a que la masa se enfríe de todas formas" dijo Alice.

"Quil y Embry no han recibido su paga todavía" dije. Alice me dio una mirada que claramente preguntaba '¿es en serio?'

"Tenemos dinero Bella. Si te hace sentir mejor puedes pagarnos después" dijo.

"¿Tengo opción?" pregunté.

"No realmente" dijo Alice. Eso fue lo que pensé.

"Deja que vaya por mi chaqueta" dije. De pronto Edward me ofreció mi abrigo. No lo necesitaba realmente, pero sabía que luciría algo rara si no lo llevaba.

"Aquí tienes, amor" dijo Edward ayudándome a ponérmela y besando mi mejilla.

"Gracias" dije. Entonces Alice sujetó mi brazo y me jaló hasta el Jeep.

"¿Por qué iremos en el Jeep de Emmett?" pregunté.

"El camino está mal" dijo Edward. Como si fuera a propósito resbalé en la acera y caí sobre mi trasero antes de que Edward pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

"Ow…" murmuré y traté de ponerme de pie. Edward sujetó mi mano y me jaló hasta mantenerme en mis pies.

"Lo siento, amor. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Por supuesto que Emmett encontró mi acto de torpeza bastante gracioso y se reía ruidosamente desde el asiento trasero del Jeep. La risita tintineante de Alice podía escucharse desde el otro lado de él aunque no pudiera verla. Edward me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento delantero y colocaba los arneses correctamente antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor y encender el monstruoso vehículo.

No nos tomó mucho llegar a la tienda aunque el camino fuera malo. Y estaba mal, la mayoría de los autos manejaban lento sobre todo. No había mucha gente con la idea de salir con ese clima. Encontramos un lugar muy cerca de la entrada y Edward se estacionó para ayudarme con los ganchos antes de bajar e ir al otro lado. Abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar tomando mi mano y me condujo a la tienda. Alice y Emmett no iban muy lejos detrás. Después de tomar un carrito e ir a la sección de productos que estaba derecho dentro de la puerta.

"¿Qué necesitamos?" preguntó Alice.

"A Quil le gustan las naranjas y a Embry las uvas así que usualmente llevo eso. Quizá podemos preparar algunos pays de manzana o algo" dije caminando hacia el puesto de frutas.

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Alice.

"Creo que llevaremos algo de asado para cenar esta semana así que necesito papas, zanahorias y cebollas" dije mientras pensaba en los posibles platillos para la semana. Pronto estábamos casi listos con los abarrotes. Estábamos en la sección de congelados. Miraba los vegetales y me preguntaba si Quil y Embry querrían sopa de verduras esta semana cuando Alice brincaba cerca de mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué es masa para galletas de helado?" preguntó.

"Es helado de vainilla con trozos de masa para galletas con chispas de chocolate" dije (**N/T Realmente no supe cómo explicarlo mejor. Espero haya quedado claro**)

"Oh" dijo Alice. Puse algunos vegetales fuera del congelador y fuimos a la caja. Noté que Alice miraba una revista que estaba puesta en el mostrador.

"Puedes ponerla en la barra" dije. Alice inmediatamente la tomó y la puso en la barra junto a todo lo demás. Emmett caminaba sujetando una lata negra con letras azules escritas en ella.

"¿Qué es un monstruo?" preguntó Emmett.

"Es una bebida energética" (**1**) dije.

"He escuchado a mucha gente hablar sobre monstruos" dijo Edward.

"Están bastante bien supongo. A Amber le encantan" dije.

"¿No tiene suficiente energía ya?" preguntó Emmett.

"Es muy malo que las bebidas energéticas no afecten a los vampiros. Sería intereante ver a Alice después de beber un monstruo" dije.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" demandó Alice. Me reí y me imaginé a una hiperactiva y pequeña Alice después de beber un monstruo o dos…

"Yo digo que deberíamos intentarlo" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Aparentemente estábamos en el mismo camino… eso no podía ser una cosa buena.

"Es demasiado para Alice. Podría enfermarse" dije.

"¡Quiero intentar!" dijo Alice emocionadísima. De pronto estaba todo lleno de monstruos en la caja.

"Emmett, es demasiado que podría matar a un humano" dije un poco mortificada.

"Tu dijiste que te gustaban y Alice no es humana" dijo Emmett. Suspiré pesadamente y rodeé mis ojos. Una vez que habíamos pagado por todo estábamos de regreso en el Jeep. Pronto estábamos en mi casa y sacando todo lo que necesitábamos para regresar a trabajar con las galletas. Puse una de las porciones de masa y harina en la barra antes de cortarla.

"Edward, ¿te gustaría rodar esto? Necesito que tenga ¼ de pulgada de grosor" dije sosteniendo el rodillo. Edward tomó el rodillo y empezó a rodar la masa.

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Alice.

"Tu puedes ayudarme a decorarlas una vez que estén frías. Las cortaremos y las pondremos en bandejas para galletas para hornearlas" dije. Una vez que estuvieron horneadas esperamos a que se enfriaran. Alice parecía impaciente de que estuvieran frías. Puse la primera ronda que estaba terminada y revisé si estaban suficientemente frías.

"Probablemente se enfriarán mejor si las ponemos en el congelador" dijo Edward práctico.

"Si puedes conseguirlo estaré agradecida. Alice y yo empezaremos con las primeras dos rondas" dije.

"Yo también quiero ayudar" dijo Emmett.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) Monstro = Monster. Como lo indica la respuesta de Bella, es una bebida energética. Viene con un poco más que el Red Bull pero es prácticamente el mismo concepto. Jeje lo sé porque tuve que hacer una comparación de esos dos productos para una materia de publicidad. Más o menos contienen la misma cafeína que unas 2 o 4 tazas de café (no recuerdo muy bien). En lo personal, nunca he probado las bebidas energéticas. He escuchado experiencias tanto buenas como malas de personas que sí las han probado.

(**N/T**) Resumiendo un mensaje de la autora, ella dice que este es un capítulo de transición (debido a un bloqueo que tuvo) y que se divide en dos partes. Dejando en claro que eso da pie a que sean más capítulos. Además así se disfruta más el espíritu navideño.

A mí se me hizo muy tierno, tanto el final de Emmett queriendo ayudar con las galletas, así como todo el ajetreo por las bebidas energéticas en el supermercado. ¿Se imaginan a Alice después de tomarse 2 latas de Monster? ¡Dios!

Sé que aún es temprano (al menos en mi país, es casi la una de la tarde) pero había olvidado por completo que hoy es viernes... día de actualización de Taboo.

Que bueno que les guste la historia. Aún sigo con lo de actualizarles pronto si hay más de 10 reviews en este capítulo. De cualquier forma, agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etcétera. Es realmente genial abrir mi correo y encontrarme con sus mensajes tan bellos.

A ver que pasa, si nos vemos pronto, sino hasta el lunes ;)

Besos y mordidas

**carliitha'clln  
**(he cambiado de identidad jojo)


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**Esme**

Emmett quería ayudar. Eso no podía ser algo bueno, pero sabía que si no lo dejaba causaría problemas. "¿Por qué no me traes el azúcar en polvo, mantequilla, leche y vainilla?" sugerí. Emmett me trajo todo lo que le pedí e hice algo de glaseado para las galletas. Lo puse en el recipiente y le agregué colorante para alimentos.

"Ohhh, ¿puedo hacer eso?" preguntó Emmett.

"Emmett, deja que Bella haga esta parte. Ella es la cocinera" dijo Edward. Puse el colorante para alimentos en el glaseado para hacer rojo, verde, amarillo, y azul. Dejé algo del glaseado blanco también.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Alice emocionadísima.

"Decoraremos las galletas" dije. Pronto estábamos casi hechos y solo faltaban unas cuántas más por hacer. Puedo decir que Emmett se estaba aburriendo. Alice estaba disfrutando a sí misma mientras hacía el diseño de las galletas a su modo. Edward parecía indiferente al respecto. Suspiré pesadamente; también me estaba aburriendo.

"Bella, ya casi terminamos, estoy aburrido" se quejó Emmett antes de golpear con su mano un cuchillo para mantequilla causando que el glaseado saliera disparado hacia la cara de Edward. No pude evitarlo, tuve que reírme. Edward me miró molesto y yo trataba –sin éxito- de calmarme lo suficiente para disculparme, pero entonces Alice y Emmett estaban riendo también y de pronto Emmett tenía glaseado rojo en su cara. Edward estaba riendo y sostenía una cuchara roja en su mano.

De pronto Alice entrecerró los ojos y le echó un vistazo a Emmett "No te atrevas" gruñó. Entonces su cara estaba amarilla como la de Edward. Alice no estaba feliz por eso. me seguía riendo cuando de pronto Edward me besó colocando su mano en mi mejilla. Cuando rompió el beso estaba momentáneamente deslumbrada.

"Azul es un buen color para ti" dijo Edward que tenía los dedos pintados de glaseado azul.

"¡Esto significa la guerra!" gritó Alice jalándome hacia la nevera. Noté que su blusa estaba pintada con glaseado blanco. Le eché un vistazo donde estaba Edward y noté a Emmett poniendo un colador en la cabeza de Edward mientras el tenía una cacerola para salsa en su propia cabeza. Además le sostenía a Edward una bandeja para galletas y el sostenía una para él. Alice abrió la nevera y tomó el cartón con huevos y un recipiente lleno de espagueti.

"Van a caer" dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa. Me pasó el espagueti. Edward y Emmett estaban armados con harina y glaseado. Mi último pensamiento fue _Quil y Embry nos van a matar por esto_. Entonces la pelea con comida empezó y Alice golpeó a Emmett con un huevo. Nunca seré capaz de decir cómo las galletas sobrevivieron a la pelea de comida, pero estaba segura de decir que el resto de la cocina no sobrevivió.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" gritó Quil causándonos dar un brinco y girarnos a ver la puerta de la cocina. Quil y Embry estaban parados en la puerta viendo alrededor de la cocina. Quil lucía enojado mientras que Embry lucía sorprendido.

"Hey Quil y Embry. ¿Qué tal el patrullaje?" pregunté.

"¿No podemos dejarte casa sola por un par de horas?" gritó Quil.

"¿Esa es una pregunta retórica?" preguntó Emmett.

"Emmett empezó todo" dijo Alice viendo a Emmett.

"Esto nunca debió haber empezado. Limpien este desastre" dijo Quil

"No hay problema. Lo habremos terminado en cinco minutos y cuarenta y tres segundo" dijo Alice confiada. Entonces nos empezamos a mover. Empecé a contar en mi cabeza y exactamente en cinco minutos y cuarenta y tres segudos la cocina estaba limpia. Alice miró a Quil y a Embry con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Todo listo". Edward rió y Emmett se carcajeó.

"Gracias" dijo Quil antes de salir.

"La cocina está limpia, pero desearía poder decir lo mismo sobre nosotros" dije mirando mi ensuciada ropa. De pronto estaba en el Jeep otra vez y Edward manejaba por el camino "¿Qué dem…?"

"Te puedes bañar en mi casa, amor. Esme quería darte algo de cualquier forma" dijo Edward.

"Tengo el atuendo perfecto seleccionado" dijo Alice feliz.

"¿Quién iba a decir que una guerra de comida iba a ser tan divertida?" dijo Emmett animado. Una vez que llegamos a casa de Edward, entramos. Cerramos la puerta y escuché a Esme lanzar un grito apagado.

"¡Mírense ustedes cuatro! ¿Qué pasó?" ordenó Esme.

"Tuvimos una pequeña guerra de comida mientras tratábamos de decorar galletas" admití ruborizada y solté un suspiro. Esme suspiró pesadamente.

"Bueno váyanse a limpiar" dijo Esme exasperada. Fuimos arriba y Alice estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme bañarme primero y después se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar la comida de mi cabello. De pronto estaba limpia, pero cuando me miré al espejo encontré colorante para alimentos ¡dejando mi cara azul! Gemí y cubrí mi cara con las manos.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Alice desde la ducha.

"¡Mi cara es azul!" gemí. Pude escuchar la risa cantarina de Alice desde la ducha. "¡No es chistoso!".

"Sí lo es" cantó Alice animadamente. Rodeé mis ojos y regresé a cepillar mi cabello. Para entonces ya estábamos Alice y yo abajo mientras Edward tocaba el piano. Emmett estaba escondido en algún lugar. Mientras entraba al cuarto noté a Esme leyendo un libro en el sofá. Decidí sentarme junto a Esme a escuchar a Edward tocar su música.

Alice parecía tener otros planes. Ella brincó sobre el piano y se sentó junto a Edward antes de golpear las teclas aleatoriamente. Edward no estaba feliz y tomó la muñeca de Alice y le gruñó. "Oh no seas así, Edward. No me asustas de todos modos" se burló Alice y le dio un golpecito con su mano libre.

"No peleen ustedes dos" les reprendió Esme. Entonces me miró y soltó un grito apagado. "Bella ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?" estaba claramente consternada. Edward de inmediato estuvo a mi lado viendo mi cara.

"Es del colorante de alimentos para el glaseado" expliqué riéndome. Esme estuvo tranquila instantáneamente, Edward no.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edawrd.

"Si. Me ha pasado antes. Se irá para mañana" prometí. Edward me besó suavemente.

"De acuerdo, amor" dijo. Sonreí y Edward se relajó junto a mí.

"Bella, hay algo que quiero mostrarte" dijo Esme.

"Eso fue lo que dijo Edward" dije.

"¿Le dijiste todo?" preguntó Esme.

"No. Ella solo sabe lo que dijo" dijo Edward solemnemente. Entonces Esme se había ido y regresó rápidamente. Estaba sosteniendo una caja con sus manos.

"Esto era de mi madre y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas" dijo Esme mientras abría la caja. Dentro estaba un hermoso collar plateado, con tres secciones conectadas por alas de ángel. Dos de las secciones tenían zafiros (**1**). "Fue dado a mi madre por su madre. Ha sido pasado por las hijas más antiguas por generaciones".

"Es hermoso, pero…"

"Pero nada. Tu eres como una hija para mí" dijo Esme.

"Alice y Rosalie son más tus hijas de lo que soy yo" susurré.

"Técnicamente Edward es mi primer hijo y tu eres su novia. Quiero dártelo" dijo Esme.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Esme ya nos ha dado a Rose y a mí algunas cosas" dijo Alice.

"Gracias, Esme. Significa mucho para mí" susurré y tomé la caja tocando el collar. Era verdaderamente hermoso. Decidí ponérmelo. Edward vio lo que iba a hacer y me ayudó.

"Te va" dijo Edward. Miré a Esme quien tenía un brillo en los ojos como si quisiera llorar, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es hermoso" dijo Esme y la abracé fuertemente y Esme me abrazó de vuelta.

"Gracias, significa mucho para mí que pienses que soy como una hija. Especialmente desde que tu eres como una madre para mí" dije emocionada. Esme sollozó y me abrazó más fuerte. No había lágrimas, pero sabía que ella lloraba por dentro.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) La autora dice que la imagen del collar está en su perfil. Se encuentra entre mis autores favoritos.

(**N/A**) Sé que es un poco corto de 1500, pero sentí que era un buen momento de parar.

(**N/T**) La verdad es que ha sido un capítulo hermoso. Divertido al principio con la guerra de comida, pero con un final muy lindo. Genial el regalo de Esme y lo que le dijo a Bella.

Iba a subir el capítulo más temprano, pero hoy no me siento bien de salud y me encuentro en cama, de hecho. Pero es lunes y hoy hay actualización jeje. Quiero decir con orgullo que vamos mas o menos a la mitad de la historia.

Ya saben: muchos reviews = actualizo más rápido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Les dejo un pedacito del siguiente capítulo:

_Estaba sacando el pavo del horno cuando Quil y Embry entraron corriendo a la cocina con sonrisas en sus caras._

_"Bella, te tenemos un regalo" dijo Quil orgulloso._

_"Pensé que nos entregaríamos los obsequios con los Cullens" dije_

_"Lo haremos, pero debes abrir este ahora" dijo Quil feliz. _

_..._

_Estaba sorprendida de que Edward no dijera nada. Entonces Alice pasó unos obsequios plateados. El mío era largo y podía sentir algo tibio dentro de él. También escuché un pequeño gemido que venía de dentro de la caja. La caja decía que era de Edward. Abrí la caja y busqué dentro… ¿piel?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**Tiempo de Navidad**

Una semana después ya era Navidad. Estaba en la cocina preparando una buena cena de Navidad para Quil, Embry y yo. Después de la cena iríamos con los Cullens a pasarla. Quil rápidamente se había hecho amigo de Emmett y Embry disfrutaba escuchar las historias de guerra de Jasper. Alice había mencionado el postre así que Quil y Embry estaban emocionados por ello. Esme había tratado de hablarme sobre dejarle a su familia todo el trabajo incluyendo la cena y yo sólo tenía que presentarme con Quil y Embry, pero no quise hacerlo. Mamá y papá estarían desilusionados si no teníamos una cena en casa y seguir las mismas tradiciones de siempre. Esas tradiciones incluían una terrible receta de pavo que mamá había preparado un año antes de que yo naciera así como un jamón que de hecho sabía bien y era la única cosa comestible entre el jamón y el pavo. También había hecho puré de papas, relleno, salsa de arándano, pay de cereza, aderezo, rollos para cenar, guiso de maíz, y fundido de mantequilla de maní (**N/A: yum… ahora estoy hambrienta**).

Estaba sacando el pavo del horno cuando Quil y Embry entraron corriendo a la cocina con sonrisas en sus caras.

"Bella, te tenemos un regalo" dijo Quil orgulloso.

"Pensé que nos entregaríamos los obsequios con los Cullens" dije

"Lo haremos, pero debes abrir este ahora" dijo Quil feliz. El sostenía un regalo mal envuelto y estaba bastante segura de que lo había envuelto él mismo. Embry era mucho mejor envolviendo regalos. Tomé el regalo y jalé el papel. Dentro del papel había una caja blanca. Abrí la caja y encontré un juego de prendedores para el cabello con piedras de zafiros colocadas en un complicado diseño al final de los prendedores. Los reconocí inmediatamente.

"Estos eran de mamá" susurré admirando lo que mis hermanos me habían regalado.

"Cuando ella supo que tendría una hija estaba tan emocionada, Bells. Ella solía usar estos prendedores todo el tiempo y miraba hacia abajo contigo en brazos y te decía que cuando crecieras ella te los iba a regalar. Aún no tienes 18, pero yo- ¡ow!" Embry le dio un codazo a Quil en las costillas. "quiero decir NOSOTROS pensamos que eres lo suficientemente madura, mamá habría querido que te lo diéramos ahora".

"Fuiste obligada a crecer cuando mamá y papá murieron y Quil y yo hemos tomado ventaja de ti. Tu no eres nuestra madre y debimos haberte seguido tratando como la niña de 13 años que eras en ese entonces en vez de la adulta que fuiste forzada a convertirte" dijo Embry. Sin decir una palabra hice a un lado la caja y caminé hacia ellos y les di un abrazo.

"Ustedes dos son los mejores hermanos mayores en todo el mundo. No me importa lo que digan los demás" dije. Me abrazaron de vuelta tan fuerte que me fue difícil respirar. "De acuerdo, no puedo… respirar" inmediatamente me soltaron con una sonrisa de culpa.

"Perdón hermanita" dijo Quil. Le di el cuchillo eléctrico.

"Corta el pavo y el jamón cuando estén listos" dije tomando mis prendedores para el cabello y me fui a mi cuarto. Después de vestirme ondulé mi cabello vagamente y usé los prendedores de cabello para sujetar la parte de atrás de mi cabello antes de ponerme una blusa azul oscuro con una falda negra que Alice había escogido que usara hoy. Ella había tratado de meterme en algún atuendo navideño, pero había tenido una visión y de pronto me jaló hacia montañas de blusas azules de diferentes tonos. Estaba agradecida de que no me hiciera vestir como un duende.

Sonreí al recordarlo antes de ir a la cocina donde Quil y Embry estaban discutiendo la forma correcta de cortar un pavo. "Basta ustedes dos. Todos sabemos que no comeremos el pavo de cualquier forma" dije mientras sostenía tres platos fuera de la alacena.

"¿Entonces por qué nos molestamos en prepararlo?" preguntó Quil.

"Porque es tradición. Mamá hacía un pavo terrible así que comeremos un buen jamón" dije.

"Eso es tonto" dijo Quil.

"Nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo con ello" dije. Después de cenar rápidamente lavé los platos con la ayuda de Embry mientras Quil murmuraba sobre hacer todo el trabajo porque le dije que llevara los regalos a la camioneta en bolsas negras para basura. Había dos bolsas. Una vez que los platos estaban limpios fuimos por nuestros abrigos y fuimos a la camioneta. Manejé hasta la casa de los Cullens. Cuando llegamos estaba Edward esperando en el pórtico con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Te extrañé, mi amor" dijo Edward tomando mis manos y levantándolas para un dulce beso. Quil se aclaró la garganta sonoramente causando que nos separáramos mientras me ruborizaba. "Buenas tardes Quil y Embry. Es bueno que se nos unan" dijo Edward con una risita mientras hablaba y yo reía tontamente. Entonces Emmett salió y tomó las bolsas hasta adentro.

"Bella, ¡llegas tarde!" gritó Alice

"Perdón Alice. El caminó no estaba muy bien y era difícil ver con la neblina que hay por aquí" expliqué.

"Tus prendedores de cabello lucen mejor en persona" chilló Alice cuando los notó. También estaba usando el collar de Esme que combinaba perfectamente con los prendedores.

"Luces increíble, mi amor" dijo Edward con una sonrisa (**N/T adorable**). Esme caminó y me abrazó antes de dirigirse a Quil y Embry. Ambos aceptaron su abrazo y la abrazaron más fuerte de vuelta, pero Quil estaba un poco tenso al respecto. Tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso y Esme entendía. Estaba agradecida porque no habían herido sus sentimientos.

"¡Abramos los regalos ahora!" gritó Alice emocionadísima. Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de Alice mientras ella me empujaba hacia la sala con Quil y Embry no tan lejos. Todos estábamos en la sala y tomamos nuestros asientos. Los Cullens habían puesto el árbol de Navidad más grande que jamás había visto. Alice lo había decorado en plateado y azul marino. Todo parecía combinar con mi atuendo hoy y me preguntaba si había sido a propósito.

"Desde que Bella es nuestra huésped decidimos dejarla escoger cómo debíamos hacer esto" dijo Carlisle.

"Umm… digo que Alice escoja" dije y vi a Alice prácticamente rogándome con sus ojos que le dejara pasar a los regalos. Tan pronto como había dicho eso Alice brincó y casi hace un baile de victoria. Ella estaba agitando las caderas un poco y caminó con gracia hacia el árbol. De pronto todos sostenían un brillante regalo azul en sus manos.

"Esos son de Jasper y míos" dijo Alice feliz. Todos abrimos nuestros regalos. Me habían regalado un pequeño collar azul con pequeños cristales en alguna forma, esperaba que fueran sólo zirconias, y había un corazón en el collar.

"Umm… gracias… creo…" dije indecisa. Alice rió y pasó alrededor un juego de regalos color perla.

"Esos son de Carlisle y Esme" dijo Alice feliz. Abrí mi regalo y era una cámara digital. Era una muy cara también.

"Es genial, gracias" dije.

"Por nada querida" dijo Esme feliz. Le di una mirada a Edward quien abría su regalo y era una cámara de video. Quil y Embry habían recibido unos iPods Touch (**N/T ¡Dios! ¿por qué no estuve ahí?**). Entonces nos dieron regalos color azul claro brillante.

"Emmett y Rosalie escogieron estos" dijo Alice. Abrí el mío y encontré una correa que combinaba con el collar.

"Pensamos que cada vez que te conviertas en loba Edward puede sacarte a pasear" dijo Emmett animadamente causando que le mirara con ojos entrecerrados. Estaba sorprendida de que Edward no dijera nada. Entonces Alice pasó unos obsequios plateados. El mío era largo y podía sentir algo tibio dentro de él. También escuché un pequeño gemido que venía de dentro de la caja. La caja decía que era de Edward. Abrí la caja y busqué dentro… ¿piel?

"Ella no te lastimará, Bella" dijo Edward calmado. Puse la caja en el piso y miré dentro de la caja. Dentro había una pequeña perrita blanca con ojos azules. Tomé a la cachorrita y ella lamió mi mejilla. Reí y acaricié su pelaje suave.

"¿Qué clase de perrita es ella?" pregunté.

"Una loba" dijo Edward causando que mis ojos se achicaran.

"¿Loba? ¿Cómo…?"

"La adopté de la reserva de lobos. Su madre no la quería así que los propietarios me la vendieron" explicó Edward

"Ella es adorable" dije y le puse el collar.

"¿Cómo la vas a llamar?" preguntó Edward. Miré a la cachorrita de loba en mis brazos. ¿Qué nombre le iba a dar? Ella necesitaba un buen nombre. ¿Cómo habría llamado mi padre a una loba? Descendemos de ellos después de todo… entonces tuve el nombre perfecto.

"Spirit" (**1**) dije. Spirit ladró y agitó su cola.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) Ok, antes de que se aloquen. La traducción del nombre sería algo así como "Espíritu" o algo así. Decidí dejarlo así por 2 razones: 1. Porque así lo decidió la autora y por algo escogió ese nombre y 2. Porque en ese caso sería como cambiarles también los nombres a Edward o a Alice por sus traducciones al castellano, ¿no creen? (sí, ya sé, son respuestas bastante absurdas jeje)

(**N/T**) Eso es, el regalo de Bella era una pequeña loba. ¡Dios! Quiero que sea Navidad hahaha (creo que ya sé qué voy a pedirle a Santa =P ¡¡un Edward!! hahaha). Les he adelantado la Navidad unos cuantos meses jojojo.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Fue genial traducirlo. Ya saben, un review no le hace mal a nadie y me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

¿Otro adelanto?

_"Necesito hablar con Sam" gruñí. Ambos me miraron y Emily se levantó para irse a otro cuarto.  
__"¿Qué va mal Bella?" preguntó Sam.  
__"Pensé que era parte de esta manada" dije mientras lo miraba. Edward puso su mano en mi hombro._

_..._

_Todos empezaron a reír excepto Sam. Él estaba en modo Alfa y nada era divertido. Después de darnos órdenes nos dividimos y empezamos a correr. Mientras corría pude percibir esencia de vampiros, pero no era alguno de los Cullens._

_Entonces me di cuenta…_

_Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo rápidamente mientras jalaba por aire y su corazón latía erráticamente. Entonces el lloró de dolor._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veinte**

**Complicaciones**

Había pasado una semana desde Navidad y todo iba genial. Edward y yo habíamos decidido intentar enseñarle a Spirit algunos trucos así que estábamos en First Beach en La Push y Spirit estaba corriendo arriba y abajo en la orilla salpicándose por el agua helada. Encontramos que ella tendía a estar pegada a mi así que una correa no era realmente necesaria, pero quería fuera capaz de tomar su lugar y no preocuparme porque ella trate de comer personas cuando fuera mayor.

"Spirit, ¡te vas a enfermar!" la llamé. Spirit dejó de atacar el océano y me miró agitando la cola y sacando la lengua mientras jadeaba. Edward rió junto a mí. "¡Ven aquí!" Spirit corrió hacia mí y brincó en mis piernas tratando de atraer mi atención.

"Quizá debes tomarla de vuelta a tu casa. Está tiritando" dijo Edward mientras la levantaba y me la daba.

"Seguro" dije girándome y caminando de vuelta a mi camioneta. Edward me siguió y pronto íbamos camino a mi casa.

"¿No tienes que patrullar hoy?" preguntó Edward

"Conoces a Sam, él nunca quiere que patrulle. Me hace quedarme pegada en La Push y trata de que suene importante" dije mientras conducía. Spirit estaba en medio de Edward y yo mirando hacia la parte de atrás de la ventana de mi camioneta agitando su cola.

"Él únicamente trata de protegerte" dijo Edward.

"Soy una de las mejores peleadoras de la manada y él lo sabe. Salvé a la manada de esos tres ch-vampiros" me ruboricé cuando casi decía 'chupasangres'. Nunca me había referido a los Cullens como Chupasangres, pero era difícil no referirme a otros vampiros con ese nombre. Edward rió ante mi desliz. "Si no hubiera sido por mí habríamos perdido a algún miembro de la manada y Sam lo sabe. Todos lo hacen, pero Quil y Embry se quejan sobre tener a su hermana bebé patrullando. 'Ella puede lastimarse'" me burlé. "Estoy bien por mi cuenta, gracias de todos modos".

"Me alegra que no estés fuera de aquí, amor. Me puedo preocupar por ti" dijo.

"Te preocuparás por mi de cualquier forma" chasqueé los dientes. De pronto se escuchó un porrazo y pude sentir que la camioneta se sacudió por el impacto. Spirit estaba ladrando alocadamente a lo que fuera que estuviera en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta y Edward silbó causando que me detuviera y mirara alrededor.

"Edward se preocupa sobre todo" dijo Alice emocionada. De pronto Edward estaba moviéndose y abriendo la ventana para que Alice pudiera entrar. Empecé a manejar otra vez.

"¡Carajo Alice! ¡Puedes al menos avisarme la próxima vez que intentes asustarnos!" grité enojada. Alice rió y cerro la ventana.

"¿Dónde queda lo divertido en eso?" preguntó. Entonces Spirit estaba en el regazo de Alice lamiendo su rostro. Alice acarició a Spirit.

"¿Dónde queda?" murmuré. Llegamos a mi casa y entramos donde estaban Quil y Embry sentados en la sala viendo televisión junto a Jacob y Amber.

"Hey hermanita, hey Edward, Alice" dijo Quil

"Hey chicos" dijo Embry

"Hey" dijeron Jacob y Amber al mismo tiempo.

"Hey todos" dije. Spirit brincó de mis brazos y de pronto estaba en el regazo de Amber. Amber rió y permitió que Spirit le lamiera la cara mientras ella le decía lo linda que era.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quil.

"Spirit estaba jugando en el agua y no queríamos que se enfermara así que la trajimos a casa" dije.

"Jake y Amber vienen a pasarla contigo" dijo Quil.

"Me doy cuenta. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto?" sugerí. Jacob y Amber estuvieron de acuerdo así que fuimos a mi habitación. Estaba un poco congestionado con cinco personas y Spirit, pero era tolerable.

"Spirit es tan linda. Eres afortunada de tener una loba cachorrita" dijo Amber. Amber siempre había querido un lobo como mascota, ella pensaba que era genial.

"Ella puede ser la mascota de la manada" se rió Jacob.

"Así que ¿qué pasó en el patrullaje hoy?" pregunté. Jacob le echó un vistazo a Edward y a Alice. Alice miraba mi armario con una expresión que claramente decía que desaprobaba todo mi guardarropa.

"Nada" mintió Jacob.

"Mentiroso. Solo porque Edward y Alice están aquí, no significa que no puedas decirme qué ha estado pasando. Toda la manada ha estado tensa por algo y quiero saberlo" dije.

"Sam esta… alterado" dijo Jacob moviendo su mano restándole importancia.

"¡Toda la manada lo está! Ahora, soy parte de esta manada y merezco saberlo" dije.

"Él no confía en Alice y en mí" dijo Edward.

"Pues será mejor que empiece a hacerlo" gruñí.

"Esos tres vampiros aparentemente regresaron" dijo Amber quedito. Jacob la miró y le gruñí a Jacob.

"No te atrevas a enojarte con Amber por contestar mi pregunta. Lo iba a descubrir eventualmente y decirles a los Cullens de cualquier forma" dije.

"Lo que pasa en la manada no es de su incumbencia, ¿por qué crees que Sam te ha mantenido en La Push todo el tiempo?" gritó Jacob.

"¡Hiciste un lío para que regresara y ahora que regresé básicamente me estás echando! No puedes tener las dos cosas, o estoy aquí y soy parte de la manada, o me voy" grité enojada. Edward gentilmente puso su mano en mi brazo tratando de calmarme. Sacudí mi brazo para liberarlo y caminé fuera de mi cuarto hacia la puerta de enfrente. Iba a hablar con Sam sobre esto. Antes de que llegara a mi camioneta Edward estaba detrás sujetando mi mano.

"Bella, detente" dijo.

"Suelta mi mano Edward. Tengo que hablar con Sam de esto" murmuré tratándo de liberar mi mano de su agarre.

"Déjame ir contigo entonces" sugirió.

"No necesito que nadie me acompañe" dije.

"Quiero hacerlo" insistió. Gruñí y solté mi mano de su agarre y entre en mi camioneta. Edward estaba en el lado del copiloto antes de que pudiera girar la llave. Pronto estaba en casa de Sam. Cuando estuve ahí fui a la puerta y entré sin siquiera tocar. Edward iba detrás de mí. Emily estaba sentada en el sofá con Sam y veían una película.

"Necesito hablar con Sam" gruñí. Ambos me miraron y Emily se levantó para irse a otro cuarto.

"¿Qué va mal Bella?" preguntó Sam.

"Pensé que era parte de esta manada" dije mientras lo miraba. Edward puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Lo eres" dijo Sam.

"¿Entonces por qué me mantienes en La Push todo el tiempo?" pregunté.

"Para mantener un ojo en Emily y todo lo demás" dijo Sam.

"Pudiste decirme que los vampiros habían regresado tensando todo" dije.

"Iba a decírtelo" insitió Sam.

"Eso no fue lo que dijo Jacob. Él me dijo que no querías que supiera nada porque no querías que los Cullens lo averiguaran. Pues tengo noticias para ti: los Cullens son como familia para mí y ellos tienen el mismo derecho de saber qué pasa así como yo. Esto los afecta a ellos también" dije.

"Nunca dije eso" dijo Sam.

"Jacob dice que lo hiciste" dije.

"No puedes creer todo lo que escuches de Jacob" dijo. Suspiré pesadamente y miré a Edward.

"Sam te está diciendo la verdad, mi amor. Jacob estaba inventando historias para hacerte enojar" dijo Edward.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" pregunté, pero Edward no dijo nada y tuve el presentimiento de que no lo haría.

"Si ves a Jacob dile que quiero hablar con él" dijo Sam.

"De acuerdo" dije.

"Y hoy puedes tomar su lugar. Estará patrullando desde las 7:30 hasta la medianoche" dijo Sam.

"Estaré ahí" dije.

*******

Después de mucho discutir con Edward eran las 7:25 e iba en camino para encontrarme con Sam. Siempre nos reuníamos en el bosque para poder transformarnos y empezar el patrullaje. Entonces cuando llegué estaban Embry, Paul, y Jared esperando a Sam para empezar. Ellos seguían como humanos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bella?" preguntó Embry.

"Sam dijo que podía venir esta noche" dije.

"Genial, será bueno tenerte en mi cabeza para variar" dijo Jared con una sonrisa. Entonces Sam caminó hacia el grupo.

"¿Dónde está Jake?" preguntó Paul

"Él no vendrá esta noche" dijo Sam. Me miró y después al resto del grupo. "Todos transfórmense y les diré a donde irán". Caminé lejos del grupo y me desvestí antes de transformarme y regresar con ellos.

_Había olvidado que te ves bien de loba, Bells_ dijo Jared

_Déjalo Jared_ dije. Todos empezaron a reír excepto Sam. Él estaba en modo Alfa y nada era divertido. Después de darnos órdenes nos dividimos y empezamos a correr. Mientras corría pude percibir esencia de vampiros, pero no era alguno de los Cullens.

_Síguelo_, ordenó Sam. _De cualquier forma ten cuidado_. Rodeé mis ojos y empecé a seguir el rastro. Para cuando llegué al final del camino olí sangre, sangre fresca. Mis oídos se agudizaron y se me erizó el pelaje. Mientras caminaba la esencia se volvía mas intensa y de pronto estaba parada junto al cadáver de un chico.

Entonces me di cuenta…

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo rápidamente mientras jalaba por aire y su corazón latía erráticamente. Entonces el lloró de dolor.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaan.

Que tal mis queridas lectoras. Ha sido una semana pesada y algo tensa para mí. Gracias a Dios, ya es viernes. Estoy emocionada porque hoy voy a ver a una de mis amigas en un espectáculo musical. Además, para las/los fans de Harry Potter (como mi hermanito), ya se estrenó la 6ta película (¿van en la 6ta?).

Estoy algo triste, porque he notado que los reviews van bajando :(

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Preview:

_"Él fue mordido" dijo Edward sorprendido  
__"¡¿Así que lo trajiste para acá?!" gritó Rosalie.  
"Él no ha hecho nada malo, ¡no merece morir! ¿No tienen cuarto para uno más?" pregunté._

...

_"¿Estoy viva?" pregunté  
"Por poco" dijo. Carlisle debió escuchar nuestra conversación porque de pronto estaba a mi lado._

...

_"Bella, no serás una licántropo por mucho tiempo. Has estado perdiendo poco a poco tu magia de licántropo y creo que después de la pelea con Paul ha desaparecido completamente" dijo Edward. Sonaba como si se disculpara. _

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno**

**Neófito**

_¡Santa Madre!_ Grité mientras veía al chico gemir de dolor.

_¡No hagas nada, Bella! ¡Estamos en camino!_ Comandó Sam. Él estaba planeando herirlo, pero eso no sería justo. Sacudí al chico con mi nariz y gimió. Abrió sus ojos y pude ver el dolor en ellos. Rápidamente me convertí en humana y lo levanté agradeciendo ser una licántropo. Empecé a correr hacia los Cullens. El chico estaba llorando de dolor y gimiendo en mis brazos haciendo un poco difícl cargar con él, pero no imposible.

Pronto estaba en la mansión de los Cullens corriendo hacia el pórtico hasta la casa. De pronto todos estaban mirándome con expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Carlisle calmado. Estaba agradecida de que alguien pudiera estar calmado, seguramente yo no lo estaba.

"Encontré a este chico en el bosque mientras estaba patrullando" dije.

"Él fue mordido" dijo Edward sorprendido

"Sam quería matarlo" dije. Rosalie siseó causando que todos la vieran.

"¡¿Así que lo trajiste para acá?!" gritó Rosalie.

"Él no ha hecho nada malo, ¡no merece morir! ¿No tienen cuarto para uno más?" pregunté.

"Siempre hay una habitación" prometió Carlisle.

"Gracias" susurré mientras Carlisle lo tomaba de mis brazos

"La manada esta aquí. Han seguido tu esencia" dijo Edward. Rápidamente me transformé y corrí a la puerta.

_¡¿Dónde está?!_ Gritó Sam molesto.

_Lo traje con Carlisle. Él lo cuidará bien así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso_ dije

_¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella?_ Preguntó Sam

_No merecía que lo matáramos. ¡Él no hizo nada malo!_

_Todavía_

_¡Cállate Paul!_ Grité enojada. Paul me gruñó.

_No tenías derecho de traerlo con los Cullens. ¡Ellos no tienen lugar en esta conversación!_ Se burló Paul. Le gruñí y de pronto me estaba atacando. Los otros se pararon a ver sin pasar nada por sus cabezas. Nadie estaba tratando de detenernos. Ellos probablemente pensaban que me lo merecía. Con mi visión periférica noté a Sam ordenando a todos que lo siguieran y ellos se fueron. Aparentemente debíamos pelear esto. Gruñí y golpeé el cuello de Paul. Entonces noté que todos los Cullens estaban parados en el pórtico viéndonos también. Emmett y Jasper estaban sosteniendo a Edward por la espalda y él se sacudía para liberarse.

Paul usó mi distracción para golpearme y morder mi estómago. Ladré con dolor mientras sus dientes perforaban la piel. Edward estaba peleando cada vez más fuerte y Esme miró devastada. Paul continuaba hiriéndome y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Entonces Paul me soltó y caminó lejos sintiéndose victorioso. Solo gemí dejando que mis heridas sanaran… pero no lo harían. Entonces sentí un brillo de magia mientras me cambiaba de vuelta a mi forma humana de mala gana. Algo estaba mal.

Edward estaba de pronto a mi lado así como el resto de la familia. Carlisle inmediatamente empezó a tratar mis heridas. "Ella necesita ir al hospital. No tengo el equipo necesario para tratarla aquí" dijo Carlisle urgente.

"¿Y como haremos eso?" gritó Edward.

"Su temperatura es demasiado alta" dijo Alice quedito. Eso fue lo último que puedo recordar.

Cuando desperté sentí una mano fría sobre la mía. Miré alrededor y encontré a Edward atrás viéndome con preocupación en el rostro.

"¿Bella?" preguntó. Miré alrededor tratando de hacerme una idea de dónde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" susurré.

"Estás en mi cuarto" dijo.

"¿Estoy viva?" pregunté

"Por poco" dijo. Carlisle debió escuchar nuestra conversación porque de pronto estaba a mi lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Carlisle. Tenía que decir algo. No estaba segura. Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, especialmente mi torso.

"Adolorida" susurré

"Nos has dado un gran susto" dijo Carlisle.

"Han sido unos cuantos días largos" dijo Edward. Estaba confundida y debí mostrarlo en mi rostro.

"Has estado inconsciente por cuatro días" explicó Carlisle.

"¿Y aún no me recupero?" pregunté incrédula.

"Tu temperatura decayó a la de la temperatura de un humano y se ha mantenido constante" dijo Carlisle.

"¿Decayó?" pregunté.

"Bella, no serás una licántropo por mucho tiempo. Has estado perdiendo poco a poco tu magia de licántropo y creo que después de la pelea con Paul ha desaparecido completamente" dijo Edward. Sonaba como si se disculpara.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"No estamos seguros" dijo Carlisle. Así que si no era una licántropo nunca más…

"¿Significa que seré humana otra vez?" pregunté

"Puede ser temporal" dijo Carlisle. El obviamente trataba de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Estoy bastante segura de que no lo es" murmuré. Al día siguiente me sentía un poco mejor y Carlisle dijo que podía ir a la sala. Así que con mucha ayuda de Edward me encontré a mi misma abajo. Entonces recordé al joven chico que había salvado. Estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Esme quien leía un libro.

"Su nombre es Toby" dijo Edward notando mi estado. De pronto Toby me miraba con sus ojos rojo sangre. De pronto estaba frente a mí. Una luz de recuerdo pasó por su rostro.

"¡Tu eres esa chica!" Toby no podía tener más de 14 años.

"Toby, ella es Bella" dijo Edward cautelosamente. Toby tomó un respiro hondo con su nariz y gruñó.

"Hueles bien" dijo Toby

"Bella no es comida, Toby, ya hemos discutido esto" dijo Edward.

"Pensé que era un neófito" dije mirando a Toby quien me miraba de arriba abajo.

"Se convirtió en vampiro ayer, pero tiene un control sobresaliente por alguna razón" dijo Edward.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Toby?" pregunté.

"Trece" dijo Toby.

"Qué injusto, eres solo un niño" dije. Toby me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡No soy un niño!" gritó Toby enojado.

"¡Bueno no eres un adulto tampoco!" le regresé.

"Suficiente ustedes dos" ordenó Esme. Toby inmediatamente estaba a su lado otra vez.

"Toby se ha convertido en alguien apegado a Esme. Ella está emocionada" dijo Edward.

"¿Qué piensan los demás de él?" pregunté.

"Todos lo aman. Están agradecidos de que lo hayas salvado de tu manada" dijo Edward.

"Eso espero. Hubiera apestado si hubiera arriesgado todo por nada" dije.

"Sam vino mientras estabas dormida" dijo Edward.

"¿Estaba decepcionado de que siguiera con vida?" dije secamente.

"No, estaba preocupado por ti. Se siente mal de haber permitido que te hirieran" dijo Edward.

"Si se sintiera mal hubiera hecho algo para salvarme" dije.

"En ese momento estaba molesto contigo. Nunca pensó que Paul fuera tan lejos" dijo.

"Bueno él usualmente no deja que este tipo de cosas pasen" dije. Decidí sentarme abajo en el sofá, del otro lado de Esme. Noté que le estaba leyendo el libro a Toby.

"¿Cómo te sientes querida?" preguntó Esme.

"Adolorida" admití.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Toby

"Después de que te trajera aquí su manada trató de matarte así que ella te defendió" explicó Edward.

"Mi estómago está bastante despedazado" admití.

"¿Hiciste eso por mí?" preguntó Toby incrédulo.

"Bueno tu no merecías morir exactamente. No habías hecho nada malo. Sam te iba a culpar por ser un vampiro y matarte, pero sabía que los Cullens podían guiarte y ser como ellos" dije. Entonces el timbre sonó y escuché a Alice correr a atender. Entonces caminó con Quil y Embry siguiéndola.

"Ella está en el sofá" dijo Alice. Quil y Embry caminaron hacia mi con máscaras idénticas de preocupación en sus caras.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Quil.

"Lo siento por no protegerte, Bella" dijo Embry.

"Estaré bien chicos. Embry, agradezco que no me hayas protegido, podías haber salido herido" dije.

"Debí haber salido herido. No habría sido peor que esto" dijo Embry

"Tendré una genial cicatriz de batalla después de esto" dije levantando mi blusa un poco para mostrar los vendajes en mi estómago. Quil rió bajito y gentilmente golpeó mi brazo

"Ésa es mi hermanita" dijo Quil. Puedo decir que mi chiste no era exatamente para apaciguarlos, pero parecieron más tranquilos de que estaba curada.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Toby. Miré sobre él y noté que miraba a Quil y a Embry.

"Mis hermanos mayores Quil y Embry. Chicos, él es Toby, el chico que salvé" dije. Ambos miraron a Toby y se veían sorprendidos de que no estuviera tratando de atacarlos.

"Él es bastante controlado para ser un neófito" dije.

"Él no ha tratado de atacar a Bella todavía" dijo Edward

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" preguntó Quil.

"Porque he perdido mis poderes de licántropo" dije.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ahora Bella es humana (para todas aquellas que se preguntaban cómo iba a encajar la relación entre ella y Edward) y hay un nuevo vampirito. Toby pinta para darles unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

¡Amo sus reviews! Es un gusto que la historia les guste (haha por muy tonto y redundante que haya sonado eso :P). Ya saben chicas, entre más reviews, actualizo más rápido. O por lo menos me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aquí les dejo otro preview:

_"¡Eres afortunada de que te cambié la vida!" gritó Paul molesto. Edward siseó y Paul se paró en frente de mí en pose defensiva.  
"Paul cállate, Edward siéntate" ordenó Sam. Paul se sentó con una mirada engreída y Edward volvió a sentarse tensamente a mi lado. Puse mi mano en su rodilla. "Creo que sólo porque Bella ha perdido su poder no significa que no pueda seguir siendo parte de esta manada".  
"No hay mucho que pueda hacer" dije.  
"Puedes vigilar a Emily por mi" dijo Sam. Puedo decir que él pensaba que era un trabajo extremadamente importante. Suspiré pesadamente.  
"¿Y cómo se supone que me pondré en contacto contigo?" pregunté_

_..._

_"Bébetelo Alice" dijo Emmett.  
__"Quizá deberíamos traer a Carlisle en caso de que Alice se enferme o algo" dijo Edward.  
__"Tu tienes dos doctorados, puedes vigilarla" se burló Emmett.  
"No me especializo en vampiros, Emmett" le devolvió Edward._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós**

**Humana nuevamente**

Quil y Embry lucían completamente sorprendidos cuando supieron que había perdido mis poderes de licántropo. Ellos querían hablar con Sam al respecto. Así fue como terminé en mi posición actual, caminando hacia la casa de Sam con Edward a mi lado. Cuando estuvimos dentro la manada entera estaba sentada alrededor de la sala. Edward estaba donde no fuera vista. Embry caminó hacia mí y gentilmente tomó mi mano y me llevó a una silla para que me sentara. Edward se sentó en el brazo de la silla y tomo mi mano entre las sullas.

"Ahora que todos estamos aquí podemos empezar la reunión" dijo Sam. Estaba usando su 'voz alfa'. "Ha llamado mi atención que Bella haya perdido sus poderes para transformarse en licántropo". Todos me miraron con expresión que iba desde el horror hasta la pena. Podías ver las preguntas en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jared.

"Tengo una teoría" dijo Sam

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Quil.

"Ella está del lado de los vampiros. No tiene caso que siga siendo una licántropo" dijo Sam. Gruñí ante la teoría de Sam.

"¡Toby no merecía morir! ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Es algo bueno de haberlo salvado: ¡él es uno de los vampiros más controlados que he conocido! Él no ha tratado de atacarme ni una sola vez y soy una humana" grité.

"¿Así que ahora su nombre es Toby?" dijo Paul sarcásticamente.

"No he olvidado lo que me hiciste, ¡así que será mejor que pares mientras puedas!" chasqueé los dientes.

"¡Eres afortunada de que te cambié la vida!" gritó Paul molesto. Edward siseó y Paul se paró en frente de mí en pose defensiva.

"Paul cállate, Edward siéntate" ordenó Sam. Paul se sentó con una mirada engreída y Edward volvió a sentarse tensamente a mi lado. Puse mi mano en su rodilla. "Creo que sólo porque Bella ha perdido su poder no significa que no pueda seguir siendo parte de esta manada".

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer" dije.

"Puedes vigilar a Emily por mi" dijo Sam. Puedo decir que él pensaba que era un trabajo extremadamente importante. Suspiré pesadamente.

"¿Y cómo se supone que me pondré en contacto contigo?" pregunté

"Voy a empezar a cargar un localizador conmigo todo el tiempo. Si algo pasa sólo llama" dijo Sam arrojándome un teléfono celular.

"De acuerdo" susurré mirando el pequeño teléfono en mi mano.

"Es una gran responsabilidad, Bella. Estoy confiándote a mi Emily y a los mellizos" dijo Sam con tanto sentimiento que sabía que no podía negarme a sus deseos.

"Me siento honrada" susurré

"Gracias" dijo Sam. De pronto estaba de vuelta en el Volvo de Edward con mi horario para la semana.

"No me agrada Paul" dijo Edward.

"Paul tiene problemas con su temperamento, siempre ha sido así" dije. "Quizá si se imprima de algo mejorará".

"Quizá las cosas serán mejor sin que tu fueras una loba" dijo.

"Ya quisieras" dije. Edward rió y jaló hacia su calzada y siguió el largo camino hasta su casa. Suspiré pesadamente y miré por la ventana hacia la lluvia que caía. Había sido licántropo por tanto tiempo; mis padres siempre me habían visto como licántropo. Ellos habrían estado orgullosos de mi y me hubieran apoyado a pesar de todo. Ahora era humana otra vez. Me sentía rara al decirlo.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Edward. No respondí y Edward gimió suavemente. "Sabes que odio no escuchar tus pensamientos. ¿Serías tan amable de decírmelos?" seguí sin responder y Edward parecía estar más y más frustrado con mi silencio. Llegamos a su casa y entramos donde estaba Toby discutiendo con Alice sobre la chaqueta que debía usar con su camisa. Aparentemente Alice no le gustaba lo que él había escogido.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué chaqueta debería usar Toby?" ordenó Alice. Suspiré pesadamente y miré las dos chaquetas.

"Personalmente me gusta la que eligió él, pero Toby: si valoras tu vida yo usaría la que Alice ha escogido" dije. Toby y Alice me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no me importó.

"¡Eso no es de ayuda Bella!" ignoré los gritos de Alice y fui al cuarto de Edward donde cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Después de cerrar la puerta caminé hacia la cama y me tiré hacia abajo mirando al techo y pensé sobre mis padres y mi vida hasta ahora. Mientras creo que me di cuenta que no cambiaría nada desde los 7 meses que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos.

Escuché un ligero golpe a la puerta. "Bella, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó Edward. Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Sonreí cuando miré dentro de los dorados ojos de Edward. Edward sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita y me besó sutilmente.

"Te amo" susurró Edward.

"Te amo también" suspiré. Edward caminó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Escuché el cerrojo cerrarse y Edward me llevo hasta su cama donde me acostó y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

"¿A qué va todo esto?" preguntó Edward.

"He decidido que no cambiaría estos pasados 7 meses por nada. No me arrepiento" dije. El rostro de Edward se iluminó y me besó otra vez. Lo besé de vuelta y lo jalé para que se quitara la camisa. Edward me permitió retirársela y empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Edward" gemí suavemente mientras sus manos encontraban la orilla de mi blusa y la levantaban revelando un poco mi estómago. Edward me miró con duda. Asentí y Edward retiró mi blusa. Me ruboricé un poco mientras Edward besaba mi clavícula. Sus manos fueron a mis pechos y los apretó gentilmente causando que me arqueara ante su toque y gemí suavemente otra vez.

"Bella, probablemente no quieras esto" dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos.

"Te amo Edward, déjame mostrártelo" susurré. Edward suspiró pesadamente y se sentó.

"No puedo, Bella. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte solo para satisfacerme" dijo.

"Confío en ti, Edward. No creo que me hagas daño" susurré.

"Sigues lastimada, Bella" dijo mirando hacia mi estómago. Rodeé mis ojos y me puse la blusa.

"Lo que sea, Edward" susurré. Edward suspiró pesadamente y enrolló sus brazos alrededor mío.

"Perdóname, mi amor" dijo. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y levanté mi cabeza para besar su mandíbula

"Te perdono" susurré. Casi podía ver a Edward sonreír malignamente. Suspiré pesadamente y miré hacia la enorme ventana hacia el bosque que nos rodeaba. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y era hermoso, tan grande que no saldrías de ahí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Toby corrió seguido por Alice. "¡Vamos a llevar a Toby al trineo!" chilló Alice feliz.

"Tengo que estar lista para regresar a La Push" suspiré.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alice.

"Sam quiere que proteja a Emily, especialmente desde que ella está embarazada" dije.

"¡Quiero ir!" chilló Alice feliz.

"¿Quién es Emily?" preguntó Toby.

"La esposa de Sam" expliqué. Toby seguía confundido.

"Pueden venir todos, tengo que parar en mi casa de todas formas" dije. Pronto estábamos en mi casa donde Quil y Embry estaban viendo una película

"Hey Bells, ¿vas a salir para cuidar a Emily?" preguntó Quil mirando a Alice, Toby, Edward y Emmett. Carlisle hizo que Emmet viniera para vigilar a Toby, y me imaginé que haría que Sam se sintiera mejor sabiendo que Emmett estaba ayudando a proteger a Emily.

"Si, solo quería tomar un monstruo del refrigerador" (**N/T ¿recuerdan que ya expliqué qué es monstruo? Es la bebida energética 'Monster' por si no se acuerdan**) dije.

"Embry y yo nos estábamos preguntando sobre esos" dijo Quil.

"Si, los compramos e íbamos a ver si afectaban a los vampiros, pero nos olvidamos de ellos cuando tuvimos esa pelea de comida" dije.

"¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?" preguntó Emmett.

"Háganlo afuera" dijo Quil. Reí y fui a la cocina a tomarlo mientras Emmett tomaba el paquete completo. Pronto estábamos afuera. Emmett le dio una lata a Alice.

"Bébetelo Alice" dijo Emmett.

"Quizá deberíamos traer a Carlisle en caso de que Alice se enferme o algo" dijo Edward.

"Tu tienes dos doctorados, puedes vigilarla" se burló Emmett.

"No me especializo en vampiros, Emmett" le devolvió Edward.

"No te ensucies los pantalones, Eddie, ella estará bien" se burló Emmett justo cuando Alice tomaba un trago de la bebida y hacia una cara por el sabor. Entonces ella se lo terminó y bebió tres más antes de darme cuenta de que empezaba a brincar en su lugar. Tuve el presentimiento de que esto estaba funcionando un algo bien. Entonces ella… ¿se fue…?

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¡Ja! Querían saber qué pasó con Alice y la bebida energética. No, no, no… demasiada cafeína para la pobre duendecilla. Yo nunca he probado una bebida energética pero me han dicho que sí te altera un poco.

Una disculpa por no subir el capítulo ayer. Resulta que una amiga me invitó al concierto de Natalia Lafourcade (si no saben quién es... ¡muy mal! hahaha. Búsquen en Google. Amo sus canciones) y había que llegar temprano para obtener un buen lugar y todo eso. Llegué ya noche y bien cansada, por eso me fue difícil subirles capítulo. El siguiente lo subiré hasta el lunes próximo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Adelanto...

_"¿Estás sangrando Bella?" preguntó Edward. Emily me miró preocupada._

_"No lo creo" dije un poco sorprendida. Edward tomó un profundo respire por la nariz y me miró._

_"Lo estás…"_

_..._

_Esto parecía empujar algunos límites que Edward había impuesto, pero no estaba segura de mencionarlos. Los labios de Edward se movieron a mi cuello y no tuve opción más que gemir suavemente. "Hueles tan bien, mi amor" murmuró Edward contra mi cuello. Pude sentir su mano moviéndose suavemente hacia mi trasero y supe que Edward esperaba que lo detuviera, pero no iba a hacer algo sobre eso. Su mano buscó mi trasero y la respiración de Edward se paró antes de sentir su mano darle un pequeño apretón._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ya saben... espero sus reviews ;)

Besitos y mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintitrés**

**Responsabilidad**

"¿A dónde fue Alice?" preguntó Toby mirando alrededor. De pronto fui aventada hasta el piso y algo o alguien estaba sentado en mi espalda riéndose como un idiota. Alice estaba definitivamente hiperactiva. Gemí y traté de tirar a Alice.

"Alice ¡quítateme de encima!" gruñí. Alice rió nuevamente.

"¡Juguemos a saltar la ranita!" (**N/T es un juego de niños donde una persona se agacha, alguien le brinca por encima y se agacha a su lado para que luego alguien brinque también y así sucesivamente. Espero haya quedado claro**) gritó Alice feliz.

"Alice, creo que es mejor que te quites de Bella. Tenemos que ir a la casa de Sam y Emily" dijo Edward.

"Talvez debimos esperar antes de darle los monstruos a Alice" gemí y Alice brincó y trepó por la espalda de Emmett.

"¡Venga!" gritó Alice y pateó los costados de Emmett con sus pequeñas botitas. Pronto estábamos en la casa de Sam y Emily. Llegamos justo cuando Sam caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento, llego tarde. Alice está un poco indispuesta hoy" admití. No le iba a decir que Alice había consumido cinco monstruos en menos de diez minutos.

"¡Quiero otro monstruo!" ordenó Alice. Me giré y miré a Emmett y a Alice.

"Si le das otro monstruo Emmett, me enfermaré y se encargarán de la manada entera ustedes dos" gruñí.

"Hombre, alguien está gruñón" dijo Emmett causando que Alice soltara otra risita. Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y apretó suavemente. Suspiré pesadamente y me giré a Sam.

"¿Monstruo?" preguntó incrédulo

"Pensamos que se enfermaría. No esperábamos que se pusiera hiperactiva" dije.

"¿Y por qué está el neófito aquí?" preguntó Sam. Miré a Toby quien estaba parado junto a Emmett. Cuando Sam mencionó su presencia él empezó a mirarlo feo.

"Si fuera peligroso ya estaría muerta para este momento. Él no ha hecho un movimiento en contra mía y si no te has dado cuenta, él no ha empezado a atacar a los vecinos" dije.

"¿Y Emmett?" preguntó Sam.

"Carlisle lo envió conmigo solo en caso de que algo pase y no pueda localizarte inmediatamente" dije.

"Bueno Emily está tomando una siesta, así que manténganse calmados" dijo Sam y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. Todos estuvimos adentro y nos sentamos en la sala. Cerca de 20 minutos de completo silencio pude ver que Alice y Toby se estaban impacientando.

"Sam debe tener cartas en la casa. Podemos jugar cartas" sugerí

"¡Yo quiero jugar póquer!" gritó Alice justo antes de que Edward pudiera cubrirle la boca.

"Si, ¡póquer nudista!" le siguió Emmett.

"Emmett, cállate, ¡Emily está tratando de dormir!" gritó Alice después de que Edward removiera su mano. Tenía una expresión de disgusto y estaba viendo alrededor del cuarto mientras sostenía su mano lejos de él. Tuve el presentimiento de que Alice había lamido su mano. Emmett empezó a reír y Toby suspiró preocupado.

Suspiré pesadamente y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Edward estaba limpiando su mano con un pañuelo y Alice estaba viéndolo engreídamente.

"Las cartas no funcionarían porque Alice puede ver el futuro y Edward puede leer mentes" dijo Toby. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Toby supiera eso.

"Cierto… tal vez Emily tenga un juego diferente que podamos jugar" dije caminando fuera de la sala hasta el armario. Lo abrí y encontré un buen número de juegos de mesa. Ninguno parecía bueno. Regresé a la sala y prendí la televisión.

"Estoy aburrida" gimoteó Alice.

"Bueno no creo que haya un juego en el mundo que podamos sin que tú o Edward hagan trampa" dije.

"Sólo porque podemos hacer trampa no significa que lo haríamos" dijo Alice inocentemente.

"Pero desde que la oportunidad está ahí con mayor razón lo harían. Tu siempre haces trampa Alice" dije secamente. Edward rió justo cando escuché una puerta abrirse seguida por pasos. Emily apareció en la sala segundos después.

"Hola todos" dijo Emily viendo alrededor del cuarto.

"Hola Emily" dijimos a coro. Emily sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina. La seguí.

"Lo siento si fuimos muy ruidosos" dije.

"Oh no, me desperté por mi cuenta" dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir al armario y jalar algunas cosas.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté.

"Pensé que podía hacer algunas galletas para todos cuando regresaran de su patrullaje" dijo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Emmett es un gran mezclador" dije. Justo entonces Emmett, Alice y Toby entraron.

"Bells, voy a llevar a Alice y a Toby a casa. Están aburridos" dijo Emmett. Asentí y ellos se fueron. Entonces Edward entró y enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que Edward es un gran mezclador también" dije con una sonrisa. Emily sonrió dulcemente.

"De acuerdo, lo pondremos a prueba. Tengo que hacer un montón de galletas" dijo Emily.

"Estaré complacido de ayudarte Emily" dijo Edward. Entonces Edward olfateó.

"¿Estás sangrando Bella?" preguntó Edward. Emily me miró preocupada.

"No lo creo" dije un poco sorprendida. Edward tomó un profundo respire por la nariz y me miró.

"Lo estás… pero es sangre muerta. Creo que tu enojo hacia Emmett era SPM" (**N/T Síndrome Pre Menstrual**) dijo.

"Hay toallas sanitarias y tampones abajo del lavabo en el baño Bella" dijo Emily

"¡Nunca he tenido el período antes!" dije con un poco de pánico. Mi mamá nunca me explicó completamente sobre el período, ella estaba esperando que tuviera uno. Había sido una licántropo desde los trece años así que nunca pasó.

"Te ayudaré" dijo Emily llevándome al baño. Cuando estuve ahí me di cuenta que Edward estaba en lo correcto. Demonios. Después de limpiarme regresé a la cocina donde Emily estaba vertiendo cuidadosamente azúcar en un gran recipiente. Edward estaba observando desde la mesa. Me senté en su regazo y enrolló los brazos en mi cintura, antes de besar mi cuello suavemente. Sonreí y cubrí un poco su bochorno.

"¿Mi sangre te molesta?" pregunté.

"No es nada que no pueda soportar" dijo. Él no estaba tenso ni nada por eso así que le creí.

"¿Ya te han dicho algo sobre tus mellizos?" pregunté

"Ellos están más grandes" dijo Emily cariñosamente mientras se acariciaba su estómago.

"Me alegra que todo vaya bien. Sé que Sam se preocupa por ti un montón" dije.

"Desearía que no lo hiciera" dijo Emily.

"Eres su imprimación, él se preocupará por ti siempre" dije.

"Si no supiera mejor, diría que Edward está imprimado de ti" dijo Emily mirándonos antes de girar hasta su mezcla.

"Eso fue lo que dijo Seth" reí y Edward rió también. Pronto mi turno de patrullaje había terminado e iba en el carro de Edward hacia su casa. Cuando estuvimos ahí todos estaban en la sala. Ellos levantaron la vista cuando caminé, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos trató de atacarme. Carlisle caminó hacia mi y me dio una caja.

"Alice tuvo una visión así que fui a la farmacia y te traje algunas medicinas para el dolor" dijo Carlisle. Miré la caja de Pamprin (**1**) que Carlisle me había dado. "Además surtimos el baño para ti".

"Gracias" dije.

"Por supuesto, si hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo" dijo Carlisle.

Esa noche cerca de la medianoche me desperté por dolor de estómago realmente malo que realmente no era en mi estómago. Tuve el presentimiento de que eran los cólicos por los que había escuchado que las chicas que quejaban. Ahora entendía por qué. Me ovillé y gemí mientras el dolor parecía ponerse peor.

Entonces sentí la mano fría de Edward en mi mejilla. "¿Qué va mal, mi amor?" preguntó. No necesitaba ver su cara para saber que estaba preocupado.

"Cólicos" gimoteé.

"Ya regreso". Y entonces Edward se había ido, pero sólo por un segundo. Cuando regresó encendió la luz. Se veía como un ángel de la compasión sosteniendo un vaso con agua y algunas píldoras para el dolor. Rápidamente tomé las pastillas y me di cuenta que Edward se inclinaba hacia su cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté.

"Escuché que una manta con calor ayuda con los cólicos" dijo Edward mientras revelaba una manta caliente que enrollaba a una persona y se sostenía en su lugar con velcro. Edward la enrolló en mi cintura y sentí la urgencia de besarlo. Así que lo hice. Edward inmediatamente respondió mi beso. Amaba besar a Edward y por un momento olvidé mi dolor.

Edward se acostó en su espalda llevándome con él mientras movía su mano por mi cintura. Su otra mano fue a mi cabello jalándolo hacia él para acercarme. La mano en mi cintura bajó a mi muslo y jaló mi pierna así que ahora estaba encima de Edawrd y una vez que él sostenía mi pierna movió su mano hacia atrás de mi cintura.

Esto parecía empujar algunos límites que Edward había impuesto, pero no estaba segura de mencionarlos. Los labios de Edward se movieron a mi cuello y no tuve opción más que gemir suavemente. "Hueles tan bien, mi amor" murmuró Edward contra mi cuello. Pude sentir su mano moviéndose suavemente hacia mi trasero y supe que Edward esperaba que lo detuviera, pero no iba a hacer algo sobre eso. Su mano buscó mi trasero y la respiración de Edward se paró antes de sentir su mano darle un pequeño apretón.

Decidí que era tiempo de forzar algunos límites, con período o sin él. Así que me senté a horcajadas en la cintura de Edward antes de tomar su mano y subirla hasta mi pecho y dejarla ahí. Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y empezó a jalar su mano lejos antes de que pusiera mi mano encima.

"No me importa, Edward. Quiero que me toques" susurré.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**1**) Pamprin es un medicamento para el dolor menstrual.

(**N/T**) ¡No me maten! Ahí lo dejó la autora. Sí, yo también me hubiera quedado con cara de ¡¿qué más?!

Parece cosa hecha a propósito, pero mientras traducía este capítulo, tenía un cólico espantoso. Que triste que yo no tenga a un Edward que haga eso por mí (y mi novio está tan lejos…) sería maravilloso ¿no creen?

En fin. Espero les haya gustado y dejen un lindo review para saber qué les pareció.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Adelanto...

_La mañana siguiente me desperté y Edward no estaba en el cuarto. Así que bajé y encontré a todos viendo televisión, pero Edward estaba desaparecido. Así que estaba Esme._

_"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté. ¿El pensó que estaba tan molesta con él que quiso irse? No estaba tan enojada, pero estaba enojada._

_"Estoy aquí, mi amor. No quise preocuparte, pensé que querrías dormir más" susurró Edward y acarició mi cuello con su nariz, enviándome escalofríos por toda mi columna. Suspiré en alivio de que ninguno de mis pensamientos habían sido ciertos._

_"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunté._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

**Límites**

Con mis palabras los ojos de Edward se volvieron oscuros y pude ver su deseo y lujuria por mí. Un gruñido bajo hirvió en su pecho y sonreí sintiéndome un poco victoriosa. Mi período estaba olvidado mientras los labios de Edward chocaban con los míos en un candente, apasionado beso. Su lengua cruzó hasta mi labio inferior e inmediatamente abrí mi boca para él. Nunca tendría suficiente de su sabor.

Entonces él se había ido. Miré a mi alredor frenéticamente y lo encontré del otro lado del cuarto luciendo cauteloso. "Demonios, Bella" gruñó Edward. Eso dolió y pude sentir las lágrimas arremolinándose en mis ojos cuando el rechazo me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Lo siento" murmuré removiendo la manta térmica y cruzando hacia la puerta intentando dormir en el sofá. No pude llegar muy lejos porque Edward había sujetado mi cintura y me jaló a un apretado e inescapable abrazo.

"No, yo lo siento. No debí dejar que llegara tan lejos" dijo.

"No si ibas a empujarme de ese modo" murmuré causando una risita de Edward.

"Bella, debes entender que puedo herirte fácilmente, especialmente ahora que eres humana. Además, tu te sigues recuperando y empezaste a menstruar" dijo. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Me ruboricé cuando recordé y mi rubor se hizo más intenso cuando recordé que él podía olerlo. ¿Qué tan desagradable podía ser eso?

"Bueno no estoy cansada ahora, ¿puedo tomar un baño?" pregunté. Edward asintió y caminó al baño. Después de llenar la tina con agua caliente y un baño de burbujas que olía como fresas cubiertas de chocolate me desvestí y entré. El agua se sentía bien, especialmente en mi estómago. Mi herida se estaba recuperando bien, pero deseaba que lo hiciera más rápido. Si fuera una licántropo se habría ido para ahora, sin mencionar que probablemente no estuviera sentada en la bañera después de que Edward llevara las cosas tan lejos. Lo maldije a él y a su talentosa boca y los límites.

Rodeé mis ojos y decidí hacerme cargo de mi pequeño problema cuando alguien tocó la puerta del baño y Alice entró. Me vio con una sonrisa mientras yo estaba desnuda sentada en la bañera. "¡Hey Bella!" gritó Alice.

"Hola Alice. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual decidiste interrumpirme?" pregunté. Alice rió y caminó hacia la tina antes de sentarse en la orilla.

"No realmente" dijo. Puedo decir que estaba escondiendo algo. "Bueno, ¡Adiós!" con eso Alice se fue y suspiré pesadamente.

_Duendecillo extraño_… pensé. Suspiré pesado y decidí regresar a lo que estaba haciendo justo cuando escuché algo en el baño. Di un grito apagado y encontré un ratón corriendo hacia el retrete. No pude evitarlo, tuve que gritar.

De pronto Edward llegó corriendo y miró alrededor rápidamente antes de verme. "¿Qué va mal?" ordenó. Señalé al ratón y Edward rió. "¿Esto fue lo que te hizo gritar?"

"Hey, cállate, no me gustan los ratones y lo sabes" dije a la defensiva. Edward suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la ventana antes de capturar al ratón.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenían ratones" dije.

"No teníamos" dijo girándose a mí.

"Lo que sea, mi baño está oficialmente arruinado" murmuré y me puse de pie para tomar mi toalla. Entonces recordé la presencia de Edward y lo noté viéndome fijamente. "Hey, no es como si nunca me hubieras visto desnuda, Edward. Deja de verme así" me ruboricé mientras Edward tomaba una toalla de arriba y me atrajo a sus brazos. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban negros por la lujuria y el deseo. "Oh, ahora me quieres".

Edward sujetó mi brazo y me jaló hacia él antes de besarme apasionadamente. Lo besé de vuelta ansiosamente y de pronto estaba recostada en su cama. Edward estaba sosteniéndose sobre mí besando mi garganta mientras mis manos trabajaban en remover su camisa. Edward no hizo algún movimiento para detenerme y arrojé su camisa al piso y recorrí con mis manos su pecho y abdomen. Edward se estremeció y continuó besando mi garganta moviéndose abajo hacia mi clavícula y mordiéndola ligeramente haciéndome gemir.

Y entonces Edward se detuvo de nuevo. "¡Maldita sea Edward!" gruñí.

"Lo siento, Bella, yo solo no puedo hacer esto" dijo Edward antes de caminar fuera del cuarto. Rechazo. Dos veces en una noche. No pude detener el riachuelo de lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, y entonces Edward entró trayéndome ropa del baño. Me la dio y me la puse antes de acostarme.

La mañana siguiente me desperté y Edward no estaba en el cuarto. Así que bajé y encontré a todos viendo televisión, pero Edward estaba desaparecido. Así que estaba Esme.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté. ¿El pensó que estaba tan molesta con él que quiso irse? No estaba tan enojada, pero estaba enojada.

"Estoy aquí, mi amor. No quise preocuparte, pensé que querrías dormir más" susurró Edward y acarició mi cuello con su nariz, enviándome escalofríos por toda mi columna. Suspiré en alivio de que ninguno de mis pensamientos habían sido ciertos.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunté.

"Esme y yo decidimos hacerte el desayuno" dijo.

"Oh, eso suena… bien" dije sintiéndome ligeramente torpe por alguna razón. Edward parecía decidido a pretender que no pasó nada anoche así que lo dejé hacerlo.

"Vamos a la cocina" dijo antes de tomarme y llevarme a la cocina y sentarme en la banca de la barra en la mesa tipo isla en el medio de la cocina. Una vez ahí pude oler los distintos aromas de los rollos de canela y el café. La cafeína sonaba realmente bien ahora. Entonces un plato fue puesto delante de mí con huevos fritos, tocino, y un rollo de canela en él.

"¿Como prefieres tu café querida?" preguntó Esme.

"Crema y un montón de azúcar" dije feliz. Edward rió junto a mí mientras Esme servía una taza de café frente a mí. Sonreí y le dí un trago. Esme parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo. "Perfecto". El rostro de Esme se iluminó y empezó a moverse mientras limpiaba la cocina.

"Espero que te guste" dijo Edward.

"Estoy segura de que lo hará" dije feliz antes de darle un mordisco a los huevos. "Así que ¿Cuál es plan para hoy?"

"Bueno, no se sobre ti, pero yo tengo que cazar" dijo.

"Entonces iré a pasar tiempo con Amber en La Push… pienso que de todas formas tengo patrullaje hoy" dije antes de darle una mordida al rollo de canela. "¿Puedo llevarle un rollo de canela a Amber?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Edward.

"Le encantará, además estará en shock cuando sepa que tu lo hiciste" dije con una risita. Iría hasta la noche. Era más fácil para los dos. Edward rió y besó mi sien. "Voy a entrenar a Spirit también. Ella probablemente piensa que me he olvidado de ella".

"No podría saberlo. No puedo leer las mentes de los animales" dijo.

"Eso sería un poco raro" dije con una sonrisa. Entonces Alice entró con una caja en sus manos.

"Quiero que le pongas esto a Spirit. Desde que no puedo jugar a vestirte, quizá a Spirit no le importe" dijo Alice. Ella parecía un poco mosqueada por no dejarla que me vista. Tomé la caja un poco asustada por saber qué tenía planeado para Spirit.

"Quizá Amber y yo podamos ir a Port Ángeles y hacer algo. Ella probablemente está picada por decirme sobre ella y Jacob" suspiré. Amaba a Amber a morir, pero las charlas de novios no eran mis favoritas, pero podría molestarla. La he abandonado mucho por Edward, así que era lo menos que podía hacer. Fruncí el ceño al pensarlo.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Edward.

"No es nada" susurré tomando mi plato y llevándolo al lavaplatos. Caché a Alice dándole una mirada a Edward antes de caminar fuera de la cocina e ir arriba al cuarto de Edward. Después de vestirme bajé las escaleras. Edward estaba en la sala con Alice, pero tan pronto llegué al escalón de abajo él estaba junto a mí.

"Algo te está molestando" dijo Edward. Suspiré pesadamente y tomé mi abrigo.

"No es nada, Edward. Puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma" dije mientras me ponía el abrigo.

"¿Quieres que te lleve con Amber?" preguntó.

"Tengo mi camioneta" dije. Edward me miró y claramente decía por qué estaba ofreciendo el aventón. "No necesito un aventón. ¿Qué pasa si quiero regresar a casa mientras tú estás cazando?"

"Me puedes llamar" dijo.

"No vas a tener tu teléfono contigo. Está bien, en serio. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar" susurré antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar afuera.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¿Será parte del síndrome pre menstrual que Bella esté tan seria con Edward? En lo personal, también me fastidia un poco andar así y, a la menor provocación, mando a todos al cuerno.

¿Por qué subí hasta hoy? Por dos razones: Ayer tuve mil y un cosas qué hacer: entre ir a la universidad a dejar un StoryBoard que le ayudé a hacer a una amiga, recoger el video de mi graduación, bla bla bla, fui a visitar a la abuela (y no me encontré con ningún lobo... buuu), entre otras cosas. Para cuando me desocupé, ya era tarde.

Segundo, porque mañana saldré de la ciudad y regreso hasta el martes más o menos (benditas y merecidas vacaciones). Razón por la cual también me tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo (de hecho, no hay avance porque no lo he terminado. Zape para mí).

Ciertamente, me preocupa que esta historia ya no está teniendo el interés de muchas de ustedes. Sencillamente en los últimos 2 o 3 capítulos simplemente no hay reviews. Es triste porque siento que ya no les llama más la atención. Espero que pronto se retome el curso de la historia. Hay una secuela (y tengo la autorización de vampiressbella2009 para traducirla), pero obviamente necesito terminar de traducir ésta.

Díganme qué les está pareciendo la historia. Me alegran el día con los reviews jiji.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de vampiressbella2009. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**Amber**

Todo el camino a La Push pensé en Amber. Recordé que la noche anterior habíamos estado ahí y fui a casa a recoger a Spirit. Cuando caminé adentro encontré a Spirit tirada en el sofá y Quil y Embry luchando por el control remoto en el piso.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" pregunté. Ambos se pararon. Rodeé mis ojos y recogí a Spirit.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" preguntó Quil.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunté dándole una mirada. Para ahora Embry tenía el control remoto en sus manos y se sentó en el sofá.

"Ustedes dos están pegados a la cadera usualmente" dijo Quil

"¡No lo estamos! Además, él fue a cazar y llevaré a Spirit con Amber" dije mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta la puerta.

"¿Pasó algo malo entre Edward y tu?" preguntó Embry calmado desde el sofá. Me giré en shock a ver a Embry. Era un error. Embry estaba viéndome a los ojos y tuve el presentimiento de que el sabía qué pasaba.

"No hay nada" murmuré antes de correr a la puerta. Crucé la calle hasta la casa de Amber y toqué la puerta. No tomó mucho antes de que Amber respondiera. Ella seguía en pijamas y se veía un poco cansada.

"Hey Bella" dijo Amber haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, dónde está Edward?"

"Edward está cazando así que vine a verte… y a disculparme" dije. Amber se veía confundida así que caminamos hasta su cuarto y me senté en su cama. Spirit brincó entre nosotras y se echó.

"¿Por qué sientes que necesitas disculparte?" preguntó Amber.

"No hemos salido como solíamos hacerlo. He pasado todo mi tiempo con Edward" dije mientras rascaba la oreja de Spirit.

"Me he dado cuenta. He estado ocupada con el patrullaje, y cuando no es por Jacob" dijo.

"Me siento mal de todas formas. Nos prometimos que ningún chico iba a interponerse entre nosotras para salir" dije.

"Hemos estado ocupadas. No importa realmente" dijo.

"Bueno lo siento igualmente" susurré.

"Bueno no acepto tus disculpas" dijo Amber. Eso realmente dolió. Gemí y miré a Spirit quien estaba disfrutando de que Amber estaba rascando su estómago. "No hay nada qué disculpar, Bella. No has hecho nada malo." Casi lloré. Entonces tomé la caja que Alice me había enviado.

"Así que, ¿quieres ver lo que Alice le trajo a Spirit?" pregunté.

"¿Ella ahora viste a Spirit?" preguntó. Reí y abrí la caja.

"Ella dice que no lo aprecio o algo así" dije mientras jalaba una bufanda azul hielo y un gorro que combinaba así como cuatro pequeñas botas. "Ayúdame a vestirla".

Pronto Spirit estaba parada en el medio de la habitación agitando su cola con el atuendo puesto. Ella no parecía importarle del todo. Amber tomó su cámara y le tomó una foto.

"¿Así que cómo van las cosas entre tu y Jacob?" pregunté. Amber puso una enorme sonrisa.

"Increíble. Hemos patrullado juntos últimamente y es realmente divertido. Él es tan divertido" dijo Amber feliz.

"Si" dije con una sonrisa. "Puedo imaginarlo".

"Pero eso no es lo importante de todas formas" dijo insistentemente. "Algo te está molestando, puedo decirlo." Estaba en shock. "¡Escúpelo!" demandó.

"No es nada" susurré.

"¡Dime! Tiene que ver con Edward, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Suspiré pesadamente. La chica era demasiado perceptiva en ocasiones.

"Probablemente pensarás que soy una tonta" murmuré.

"Aún así quiero saber" insistió.

"Bien. Anoche Edward y yo nos estábamos besando y la cosa se puso un poco candente así que él me hizo a un lado" murmuré

"¡Ese cabrón!" gritó Amber.

"Entonces él caminó al baño mientras me bañaba porque grité y empezamos a besarnos otra vez ¡y me apartó nuevamente! Estaba tan frustrada que de hecho lloré. Así que esta mañana me desperté y él no estaba así que bajé y él me hizo el desayuno" dije. Entonces jalé el recipiente Tupperware (**N/T Es una marca de accesorios de cocina, recipientes de plástico, y cosas así que se venden por catálogo**) que Esme me había dado. "Te traje algo por cierto." Amber rió y lo tomó.

Lo abrió y sonrió. "Vamos a la cocina y así puedo calentarlo y comerlo con algo de leche con chocolate" dijo con una sonrisa. Fuimos a la cocina y me senté en la mesa mientras Amber ponía el rollo de canela en el microondas. "Así que cuéntame el resto" gemí mentalmente y suspiré pesadamente.

"Él actuó como si nada hubiera pasado anoche y dijo que iba a cazar. Le dije que iba a venir aquí entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta por algo pero le dije que no era nada y me fui. Para entonces estaba preocupada por disculparme, pero ahora que lo pienso estaba preocupada por lo de anoche también." Amber se sentó y empezó a comer. Spirit entró y se sentó junto a Amber, obviamente suplicándole. Aclaré mi garganta y Spirit me ignoró.

"Así que ¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó

"¿Qué harías en una situación como la mía?" pregunté.

"¿Él te rechazó dos veces?" preguntó.

"Él dice que no quiere lastimarme" suspiré. Amber pareció pensarlo mientras comía. También pensaba yo. Sabía que Edward me amaba, pero el rechazo de anoche me había dolido. Quizá el estar en mi período me hacía extra emocional. En momentos como éste deseaba que mi mamá estuviera viva. Ella definitivamente estaría dispuesta a decirme qué hacer.

"Yo creo que necesitas hablar con Edward al respecto" dijo Amber sobriamente. Suspiré pesadamente. Estaba asustada por eso.

"De acuerdo, hablaré con él, supongo" dije quieta.

"Sólo explícale que su rechazo realmente te lastima y mientras tu entiendas por qué lo hace, no cambiará la forma en que te sientes" dijo.

"Hablaré con él, sólo tengo que pensar qué le voy a decir" dije. Después de pasar todo el día con Amber decidí tomar a Spirit conmigo y regresar a casa de Edward. No iba a admitirlo abiertamente, pero la había usado como distractor. Sprirt estaba viendo por la ventana del asiento del pasajero mientras manejaba por la calzada de los Cullen.

Pareció que me había tomado menos tiempo ir a casa, pero sabía que era porque no estaba buscándolo. Me tomé mi tiempo para estacionar mi camioneta en la cochera junto al Volvo de Edward. Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de la diferencia entre nuestros autos. El mío se veía muy lamentable comparado con su Volvo brillante. Estúpido Volvo.

Después de sacar a Spirit de mi camioneta caminé hacia la casa muy despacio. Spirit no pensaba lo mismo. Ella ya estaba en el pórtico brincando en la puerta y ladrando. Quise gritarle, pero eso no ayudaba en mi posición. Sabía que estaba bromeando, el probablemente lo sabía.

Llegué al pórtico y entré. Spirit se había lanzado de detrás de mí y estaba en el regazo de Edward lamiendo su cara y agitando su cola. Edward la acariciaba y trataba de hacer que dejara de lamerlo. "Spirit, ¡déjalo ya!" grité molesta. Spirit inmediatamente estaba en el piso, pero seguía agitando su cola.

"Así que tomo esto como lo que Alice le hizo" dijo Edward mirando a Spirit.

"Si, de hecho parece gustarle" dije. Edward rió y entonces me miró y su expresión era ilegible. Suspiré pesadamente y caminé hacia las escaleras. No escuché a Edward detrás de mi, pero estaba prevenida por su presencia.

Llegué al tercer piso y entré y me senté en la cama. Edward caminó detrás de mi y cerró la puerta. "Necesitamos hablar" dije mirando a otro lado. Genial Bella, destaca lo obvio.

"Sí, tenemos qué" dijo Edward, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a mí.

"Sé que esta mañana dije que nada iba mal, pero fue porque estaba preocupada por Amber, pero una vez que aclaré todo, empecé a preocuparme por nosotros. De hecho Quil y Embry notaron que había un problema" dije.

"Bueno tiendes a sacar tu corazón por una manga" (**N/T: realmente no supe cómo traducirlo, espero haya quedado claro. Yo entendí que es como un dicho.**) dijo Edward. Sonreí pero luego miré a otro lado.

"Anoche me rechazaste dos veces… eso realmente dolió, Edward" susurré.

"Te dije por qué tuve que hacerlo" dijo.

"Eso no hace que duela menos, Edward. Te amo, pero hay veces en las que deseo poder demostrártelo" dije.

"Es sólo que no quiero lastimarte" susurró Edward con voz rota.

"Entiendo eso, pero el rechazo lastima también" dije caminando hacia él y enrollando mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Lo lamento, mi amor. No trataba de hacerlo" dijo.

"Lo lamento también. No debí ser tan sensible al respecto. Creo que es por haber empezado mi periodo" dije ruborizándome ligeramente. Edward rió y besó mi cabeza. Supe que no había mucho que pudiera hacer así que no dejé que eso me importara nunca más.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**) ¡He vuelto! Después de una considerable ausencia, aquí me tienen de regreso con un capítulo más. Lo he terminado de traducir, por lo que si encuentran algun errorsillo, háganmelo saber.

Sigo sin un preview. Ando algo atareada con el regreso de mi viaje (mi recámara es un asco... más de lo usual XD) y aún tengo un par de pendientes. Además empiezo con la temida búsqueda de un empleo.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintiséis**

**Sueño**

Unos cuantos meses después era primavera otra vez. Spirit había crecido realmente y amaba seguirnos a Edward y a mí mientras caminábamos a La Push. Quil me había enviado a la tienda por algunas cosas así que íbamos disfrutando de un clima decente. Mientras no estuviera lloviendo si estaba nublado y no todo estaba cálido.

Edward tenía su mano con la mía y Spirit iba en frente de nosotros. La gente en La Push amaba a Spirit y siempre nos detenían para acariciarla mientras nos veían caminar. Spirit era una tonta si se trataba de atención y no veía a algún extraño. El viejo Quil la dejaba estar en al tienda.

Caminábamos por la tienda y encontramos a Amber y Jacob sentados en la acera afuera de al tienda comiendo un helado. "¡Hey Bella!" dijo Jacob animadamente. Amber corrió y me abrazó.

"¡Hey Bella!" chilló Amber emocionadísima. Spirit brincó a las piernas de Amber tratando de atraer su atención. Amber la acariciaba y Edward rió.

"Buenas tardes Amber" dijo Edward educadamente. Amber lo vio y sonrió.

"Hey Edward. Pregúntale a Emmett si quiere ver 'Blades of Glory' (**N/T El título en español es 'Patinazo A La Gloria' y es una comedia sobre patinaje artístico. Para más información, busquen en Google**) conmigo algún día" dijo Amber emocionada. Edward rió y asintió.

"Estoy seguro de que a Emmett le gustará eso. Él siempre está buscando a alguien para ver ese tipo de películas" dijo Edward.

"El estaba tratando de hacerme ver 'Superbad' (**N/T En español es 'Supercool', es una comedia. De nuevo, consulten Google para más información**) con él el otro día" dije. (**N/A Lamento si escribí mal el nombre de la película**).

"Así que, ¿qué les trae a ustedes dos por acá?" preguntó Jacob.

"Quil nos mandó a hacer unos recados" suspiré.

"¿Tienes patrullaje esta noche?" preguntó Amber.

"No. Sam decidió que Emily merecía salir en una cita a Port Angeles, así que voy a pasarla con Edward. Alice me estuvo rogando para que le dejara maquillarme y hablar" dije.

"Eso suena genial" dijo Amber

"¿Te nos quieres unir?" pregunté. Amber sonrió y asintió.

"Alice estará encantada" dijo Edward aprobatoriamente.

"Probablemente deberíamos preguntarle a Carlisle y a Esme primero" dije.

"No les importará, Bella" dijo Edward. Pronto Amber iba en el asiento trasero del Volvo e íbamos por la calzada de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos Edward tomó las cosas de Amber del asiento trasero y entramos.

Esme y Carlisle estaban esperándonos en la puerta principal con sonrisas en sus rostros. "Hola Amber" dijo Esme amablemente.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Amber" dijo Carlisle animadamente.

"Gracias" dijo Amber. Entonces Edward estaba a mi lado nuevamente.

"Puse tus cosas en el cuarto de Alice, espero que esté bien" dijo Edward. Entonces Alice vino volando por las escaleras y se detuvo frente a Amber.

"¡Hey Amber! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche!" chilló Alice. "¡Rosalie se nos va a unir también! Y los chicos se irán a cazar así que ¡será solo de chicas esta noche!"

"Suena como si fueran a tener una noche de chicas" dijo Edward jalándome y besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a ruborizar mucho" dije. Entonces Emmett entró seguido por Toby. Ambos saludaron con sus manos; Toby tenía algo en su camisa. Notó a Amber y estaba de pronto junto a Carlisle.

"Hola" dijo Toby tímidamente. Sus ojos finalmente habían cambiado a dorado y estaba encajando con los Cullen muy bien.

"El es Toby, el chico que encontré" dije.

"¿Toby es diminutivo de Tobías?" preguntó Amber. Toby asintió y Amber sonrió.

"¡Ese es un nombre genial!" dijo Amber emocionadísima. Toby sonrió viéndose aliviado de que a Amber parecía gustarle.

"Eso creo" dijo Toby pensativamente. Edward rió y todos de pronto lo vieron.

"¿Te importaría compartir qué es tan divertido?" pregunté.

"Eso podría avergonzar a Toby" dijo Edward. Le eché un vistazo a Toby quien lucía como si quisiera ruborizarse.

"Emmett, a Amber le gustaría que alguien viera 'Blades of Glory' con ella. ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacer eso?" preguntó Edward.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Ella puede verla conmigo!" dijo Emmett emocionado.

"Edward y yo traeremos algunas botanas, ustedes pueden empezar la película, Em" dije sujetando la mano de Edward y llevándolo a la cocina.

"Emmett parece agradarle a Amber" dijo Edward mientras yo sacaba una bolsa de palomitas de la alacena.

"A veces creo que están hechos para ser amigos" dije mientras ponía las palomitas en el microondas. Edward jaló dos refrescos del refrigerador mientras llenaba dos vasos con hielo. Carlisle siempre decía que esa chatarra era mala para mí, pero continuaba agregándolo a la lista del súper. Edward no parecía molestarle por mi baja tolerancia a eso. No bebía mucho de eso de todas formas. Usualmente bebía leche o jugo, a veces agua.

"Ellos parece gustarle las mismas cosas" dijo Edward mientras llenaba los vasos. Tomé un gran tazón de la alacena y esperé a que las palomitas estuvieran listas.

"Así que… ¿qué era lo que iba a avergonzar a Toby?" pregunté para hacer plática. Edward rió y caminó hacia mi acercando su boca a mi oreja.

"Toby tiene un pequeño enamoramiento por tu amiga Amber" susurró Edward. Tuve que aguantar la risita justo hasta que el microondas sonó.

"¿Qué importa? La chica es bastante guapa" dije. "No es que me gusten las chicas o algo así" agregué rápidamente. Edward rió fuertemente mientras vertía las palomitas en el tazón y contemplaba la manera de regresárselo.

"¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Yo conseguiré las cosas!" gritó Alice. Me ruboricé y Edward se veía confundido.

"Amber es atractiva en su propia forma, pero ella no eres tu y no hay manera de que me sienta atraído por ella" dijo Edward.

"Deberías ver a los chicos en la escuela" murmuré. Edward rió y besó mi mejilla.

"Emmett se está preguntando dónde estamos" dijo Edward.

"¡Chicos, se están perdiendo la película!" gritó Emmett. Reí tontamente y tomé las palomitas antes de salir de la cocina.

*******

Esa noche Rosalie, Alice, Amber y yo estábamos sentadas alrededor del piso de Alice. Rosalie estaba jugando con el cabello de Amber mientras Alice me hacía pedicure. "Bella, he estado pensando en preguntarte: ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Edward?" preguntó Amber. Me ruboricé y Alice rió.

"¿Algo va mal, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Hice el tonto antes. Entre más pensaba en ello más me di cuenta de que no estaba preparada para entonces" dije.

"¿Preparada para qué?" preguntó Alice.

"Ella trató de tener sexo con Edward y el dijo que no… dos veces en una noche" dijo Amber. Me ruboricé nuevamente. (**N/T: Claro, ¡déjenselo a Amber!**)

"El dejó en claro que solo trata de protegerme. Si fuera una licántropo nuevamente no habría ese tipo de problemas" dije.

"¿Y no volverá a pasar?" preguntó Amber.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no volverá a pasar" dije.

"Entonces Edward puede convertirte en una de nosotros" dijo Alice feliz.

"No veo como eso vaya a funcionar. ¿Qué pasa si el veneno actúa igual a como si fuera una loba?" pregunté.

"Carlisle puede comparar tu sangre con la de los licántropos" dijo Alice mirando a Amber. Amber notó la mirada de Alice.

"Um… ¿yo?" preguntó Amber

"Sí tú" dijo Alice. Amber se removió incómoda.

"Umm… seguro supongo" dijo Amber. Entonces Alice se había ido. Cuando regreso estaba sosteniendo dos diapositivas para microscopio así como dos micro lancetas (**N/T Son unas varitas que tienen una aguja en la punta. Sirven para hacer una herida en el dedo para tomar una muestra de sangre, regularmente para revisar el azúcar en la sangre**).

"Quiero saber ¿por qué tienen estas cosas en tu casa?" pregunté mientras Alice se acercaba a mí. Alice sonrió pero no dijo nada excepto:

"Sostén tu mano" gemí y sostuve mi mano para ella. "Rosalie, sostén tu respiración o vete". Rosalie caminó fuera del cuarto y Alice pinchó mi dedo.

"¡Ow!" Alice puso mi sangre en una diapositiva y puso un pedazo de plástico sobre ella para mantenerla ahí entonces se giró hacia Amber y pinchó su dedo. De pronto sentí un mareo y nauseas.

"Ve al baño, Bella" dijo Alice. Inmediatamente me levanté y corrí al baño. Desafortunadamente, no pude hacerlo tan rápido antes de que vomitara. Esme estaba a mi lado con un cubo y Alice estaba no tan atrás de Esme.

"Lo lamento, Esme" susurré ronca antes de desmayarme.

"¿Ya despertó?" una voz familiar preguntó mientras abría mis ojos y me topé con un par de ojos dorados. "¿Cómo te sientes?" era Edward, por supuesto. Me tomó un momento pensar en la pregunta. Me sentía bien de hecho. Le dije a Edward qué tan bien. Entonces Carlisle estaba ahí poniendo un termómetro en mi boca.

"Regresamos tan pronto pudimos. Esme dijo que te enfermaste y Alice dijo que fue después de que pinchara el dedo de Amber" dijo Carlisle. Podría decir bajo el tono de voz de Carlisle que él me preguntaría eso. Edward se veía confundido. Carlisle jaló el termómetro y lo vio.

"No tienes fiebre" dijo pensativamente. "Así que ¿por qué Alice pinchó el dedo de Amber?"

"Ella iba a ponerlo en diapositivas para estudiarlo. Quería ver si actualmente era humana o no" admití.

"¿Por qué querrían saber eso?" preguntó Edward. Me ruboricé y miré al piso.

"Sin razón en particular, sólo curiosidad" mentí. Edward no parecía creerme, pero no dijo más al respecto. Estaba agradecida por eso.

"Bueno aparentemente estás bien. Quizá solo fue la sangre" dijo Carlisle.

"Si probablemente" dije.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¡Qué tal niñas! Después de un tiempo considerable, he retomado esto de la traducción. Quería subirlo antes pero FF estuvo fallando este fin de semana y me fue difícil hacerlo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Era obvio que la autora quería poner la debilidad de Bella por la sangre humana (por mucho que Bella fuera licántropo es algo que sin duda hace reír). Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review al respecto.

He adelantado otra vez, así que subiré el miércoles espero. Aquí un adelanto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_"Así que ¿cuál es el veredicto?" pregunté. Carlisle abrió las dos carpetas.  
"Bueno, tu eres 100% humana" dijo Carlisle. "Además tomé algo de ADN para ver cómo trabajaba y no lleva el gen de licántropo como con tu amiga Amber".  
"Entonces quiero convertirme en vampira" dije sin dudar. Esto pareció sorprender a Carlisle._

_..._

_"Carlisle examinó mi sangre y ADN. Soy más humana que incluso cuando nací. No tengo el gen" dije. Sam se veía sorprendido por esta noticia.  
"¿Así que no eres una licántropo y por eso quieres ser una chupasangre?" preguntó incrédulo. Sacudió su mano y suspiró pesadamente. "No quería decirte esto, Bella… realmente no quería".  
"¿Decirme qué?" pregunté.  
"Como murieron tus padres en realidad" dijo arrepentido._

_...  
_

_"¡Dime! ¡Merezco saber la verdad!" grité enojada. Quil me jaló a un apretado abrazo antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar.  
"Sí, Bella… nosotros lo vimos y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto" susurró Qui. Empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente en el pecho de Quil. "No estamos seguros de quiénes eran los vampiros, pero han regresado desde entonces. Tu los conoces"._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete**

**Decisiones**

Mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con Edward, Carlisle me llamó a su oficina. Estaba un poco sorprendida, ¿había examinado la sangre ya? Fui arriba y llamé a la puerta de Carlisle antes de entrar. Carlisle estaba sentado en su escritorio con dos carpetas en sus manos. "Toma asiento, Bella" dijo. Me senté en una de las sillas frente a él.

"Así que ¿cuál es el veredicto?" pregunté. Carlisle abrió las dos carpetas.

"Bueno, tu eres 100% humana" dijo Carlisle. "Además tomé algo de ADN para ver cómo trabajaba y no lleva el gen de licántropo como con tu amiga Amber".

"Entonces quiero convertirme en vampira" dije sin dudar. Esto pareció sorprender a Carlisle.

"¿Has hablado con Edward al respecto?" preguntó.

"Quería ver si era humana o no primero. No quiero ser humana, Carlisle. Quiero estar con Edward por siempre. No quiero que él considere que yo lo deje. ¿Lo entiendes?" pregunté. Edward me había dicho qué haría si yo muriera y no me gustó. Él no planeaba sobrevivir por mucho tiempo después. No quería que él muriera sólo porque yo ya no era parte de este mundo. Si esto significaba que yo me convirtiera en vampiro entonces lo haría.

"Tienes que hablar con Edward al respecto. Yo no tengo problema con que te unas a nuestra familia de esa manera, tu ya eres como una hija para mí, pero no quiero ir contra los deseos de Edward tampoco" dijo.

"Preferiría luchar contra un vampiro nómada" dije honestamente. Sabía de antemano la respuesta que Edward diría: ¡NO! y no necesito que Alice me diga _eso_. Carlisle soltó una risita.

"Mantendré tu expediente así como el de Amber" dijo Carlisle. Asentí y salí de la oficina. Realmente no quería ver el rostro de Edward, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había escuchado todo lo que pasó. Había planeado evitarlo diciéndole que tenía patrullaje, pero Edward me esperaba en las escaleras.

"Vayamos al prado" dijo.

"Umm… seguro" dije. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras abajo. Al pie de las escaleras estaba un armario donde él tomó mi chamarra y me ayudó a ponérmela antes de conducirme a su Volvo. No nos tomó mucho llegar al prado, pero me pareció que sí, probablemente porque el viaje estuvo lleno de silencio.

Seguí a Edward por todo el camino hasta ahí y una vez que llegamos nos sentamos en la hierba húmeda. "Dime por qué quieres ser una vampira" dijo Edward mientras avanzaba por el prado sujetando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. "¿Cómo puedes querer convertirte en un monstruo que alguna vez cazaste?"

"Quiero estar contigo. Lo hago por ti, Edward. Dijiste que no podías estar en un mundo sin mi y no quiero hacerle frente a esa realidad" dije con mi voz más fuerte.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es lo que quieres para ti?" preguntó.

"Si, no quiero ser humana, he crecido tan acostumbrada a ser una licántropo que se me dificulta ser humana. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ver por mí y lo sigo haciendo. He sido una licántropo desde que tenía 13; era la más joven de los demás y cuatro años de ser una licántropo me hizo una humana torpe. Soy mejor actuando como humana que ser humana" dije.

"Tienes decisiete, Bella. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Quedarte atascada en diecisiete por el resto de tu vida? ¿Quieres ser como yo?" ordenó Edward.

"Si, quiero experimentar todo lo que haces. Siento como si me perdiera de algo, como si quizá fuera humana por alguna razón".

"¿Y qué razón podría ser esa?" preguntó exasperado.

"Que así pudiera convertirme en vampiro como tu" dije con tranquilidad. Ahora Edward iba pisando de un lado a otro obviamente infeliz por esta situación. "Quiero estar contigo para siempre".

De pronto Edward estaba en frente de mí con su rostro a pulgadas del mío. Pude oler su dulce esencia. "Esto está mal, Bella" gruñó.

"No te estoy diciendo que me conviertas en una vampira justo ahora, Edward. Quiero graduarme de preparatoria y necesito hablar con la manada sobre mi cambio para que no rompa el tratado" dije. Edward seguía sin verse feliz por esto, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta discusión estaba terminada… al menos por ahora.

*******

Mi charla con Sam fue tan buena como la que tuve con Edward. Él tampoco quería que me transformara en vampira tampoco. "¡Absolutamente no, Bella!" rugió Sam.

"¿Por qué no?" grité.

"¿Por qué quieres convertirte en algo contra lo que peleamos?" ordenó. Rodeé mis ojos y suspiré pesadamente: hombres.

"Porque amo a Edward y quiero estar con él para siempre y si me convierto en vampira es la única manera en que lo haré" dije fuerte.

"¡Eres una licántropo, Bella!" gritó Sam enojado.

"Carlisle examinó mi sangre y ADN. Soy más humana que incluso cuando nací. No tengo el gen" dije. Sam se veía sorprendido por esta noticia.

"¿Así que no eres una licántropo y por eso quieres ser una chupasangre?" preguntó incrédulo. Sacudió su mano y suspiró pesadamente. "No quería decirte esto, Bella… realmente no quería".

"¿Decirme qué?" pregunté.

"Como murieron tus padres en realidad" dijo arrepentido.

"Ellos murieron en un accidente de auto" gruñí. Todos sabían cómo habían muerto.

"¡Ellos fueron atacados! Tres vampiros atacaron su auto, los drenaron ¡y lo hicieron _parecer_ un accidente! La manada no estuvo ahí a tiempo para salvarlos y decidimos que era mejor para ti no saberlo. ¡No quisimos que te enojaras y trataras de arreglarlo por tu cuenta en algo que podría haber sido suicida!" se burló. "¡Tratamos de protegerte! Quil y Embry sabían porque estaban con nosotros cuando pasó y obligué a la manada a mantener lo que realmente pasó apartado de ti. Los chupasangre mataron a Renee y a Charlie, y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tus hermanos".

No había forma que yo creyera lo que Sam me había dicho sobre mis padres. Ellos habían tenido un accidente. Había llovido así que el pavimento estaba resbaloso. Aún y cuando yo sabía lo que había pasado me encontraba en mi camioneta manejando a casa con Quil y Embry.

Cuando llegué encontré a Quil y Claire viendo alguna película de Disney y Embry leía una historieta. Tan pronto cuando cerré la puerta Quil y Embry me vieron y se sorprendieron. "¡Bella!" dijeron a coro felices. Entonces realmente me vieron y su expresión se oscureció. "¿Qué pasó?" dijo Quil.

"Sam me dijo una historia… y quiero saber si es verdad" susurré enojada. Pude sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara, pero no me importó, quería respuestas.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es la historia?" preguntó Embry.

"¿Cómo murieron mamá y papá en realidad? ¡La verdad! ¡No se preocupen por mis sentimientos nunca más!" ordené. El entendimiento cruzó por sus caras seguido por enojo.

"Se suponía que Sam no te diría esa historia" gruñó Quil.

"¿Así que es verdad?" ordené.

"Embry, lleva a Claire a casa de Emily" dijo Quil tomando a Claire. Embry la tomó y salieron. Quil me llevó con él y sabía que me iba a abrazar así que di un paso atrás.

"¡Dime! ¡Merezco saber la verdad!" grité enojada. Quil me jaló a un apretado abrazo antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar.

"Sí, Bella… nosotros lo vimos y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto" susurró Qui. Empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente en el pecho de Quil. "No estamos seguros de quiénes eran los vampiros, pero han regresado desde entonces. Tu los conoces".

Entonces recordé a los tres vampiros en el bosque y que había ayudado a la manada a pelear mientras aún era parte de la manada. Eran dos machos y una hembra. "Entonces hay más de una razón para ser vampira entonces" murmuré.

"No puedes convertirte en vampira si tu única razón es la venganza" dijo Quil calmado "A mamá y a papá no les gustaría".

"¡Esa no era mi razón para querer ser vampira! Quiero porque quiero estar con Edward en una escala balanceada. Quiero ser su igual, o al menos acercarme. Entonces Sam me dijo esa historia para tratar de persuadirme a no hacerlo, pero no funcionó, solo me dio otra razón" gruñí al final. Quil suspiró pesadamente y besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza

"Hablaré con Sam sobre tus deseos de convertirte en vampira" dijo Quil. "Y le daré un recordatorio por contarte esa historia".

"¿Te gustaría que me quedara y les preparara a ti y a Embry la cena?" pregunté en un intento de cambiar el tema. Quil rió y vi que estaba sonriendo.

"Sabes que si" dijo permitiendo que cambiara la conversación.

"Prepararé lasaña y pan de ajo" dije entrando a la cocina.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) Comienza la cuenta regresiva chicas. Diez más y esto se acaba.

De acuerdo, antes de que se aloquen y me pregunten. Vuelvo a lo de un principio: al final se responden las dudas. Ya si después de eso ven que algo ha quedado sin explicar, yo con mucho gusto le hago saber a la autora. No crean, a mi también me deja con duda todo esto.

Por otra parte, Fanfiction está fallando todavía. No sé hasta cuando se podrá arreglar, pero es bastante tedioso. No me deja responder reviews ni nada.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben, un review.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_"Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu decisión" dijo.  
"¿Qué con ella?" pregunté. ¿Por qué no podía decir solamente 'está bien' y dejarlo ir?  
"Te transformaré… pero sólo si obtengo algo a cambio" dijo.  
"De acuerdo" dije con cautela._

_...  
_

_"De acuerdo" dije mientras Edward caminaba y se tendía junto a mi. "He pensado en tu oferta".  
"¿Y…?"  
"Aceptaré sólo si tu aceptas otro de mis términos" dije.  
"¿Qué más puede ser?" apuntó._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	28. Chapter 28

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintiocho**

**Trato**

Era un poco tarde cuando regresé a la casa de los Cullen. Edward estaba de un lado a otro en el pórtico cuando entré y me vi tentada en darme vuelta y regresar. Entonces, estacioné mi camioneta y salí. Edward estaba esperando mi camioneta cuando abrí la puerta y entonces cuando salí él me jaló a sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti" murmuró.

"No deberías, estaba bien" susurré triste. La historia sobre mis padres volvía a mí y me era difícil sostener mis lágrimas. Fuimos adentro y encontré que todos estaban en la sala pasando el rato. Jasper me miró y de pronto me sentí un poco mejor.

"¿Qué parece que te está molestando, Bella?" preguntó Jasper causando que me tensara. Debí manejar lejos cuando pude. De pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre mi, Dios debería prohibir que los humanos se entristecieran.

"Es nada, solo algo que dijo Sam" murmuré tratando de dejarlo correr.

"Bueno ¿qué dijo Sam?" gorgojeó Alice. Rodeé mis ojos y les conté la historia que Sam me había dicho y que Quil había confirmado. Cuando terminé todos se veían estupefactos.

"No es gran cosa realmente, solo estoy algo molesta, es todo" susurré mirando hacia abajo y ruborizándome.

"Eso no estuvo bien por parte de Sam" dijo Toby

"Él trataba de convencerme de no querer ser vampira" dije.

"¿Por qué quieres ser vampira? Tómalo de mi parte, es algo que no habría elegido por mi cuenta con mucho gusto" dijo Toby.

"Ninguno de nosotros eligió esta vida con gusto, Toby, pero tratamos de hacer que funcione" dijo Carlisle.

"Bueno, yo estoy escogiendo su vida con gusto y nadie quiere dármela" me quejé.

"¿Es porque de verdad amas a Edward o por venganza?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Ya les dije por qué quiero esto. Quiero estar con Edward" dije. "Vengarme solo me da otra razón".

"La venganza no es buena, Bella" dijo Carlisle.

"De acuerdo, eso dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasa si alguien viene por mi? ¿No sería la venganza lo primero que pensarías?" pregunté. "Y no tiene que ser por mí, ¿qué pasa si es Edward, o Alice, o Emmett, o Jasper, o Esme, o alguien que te doliera? ¿No buscarías venganza?"

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Ellos empezaron a ver que estaba en lo correcto. La venganza no era por lo que quería esta vida. Suspiré pesadamente y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras. "No quiero ser una vampira justo en este minuto, quiero tiempo para vivir mi vida, pero si Alice ve un grupo de tres vampiros acercándose háganmelo saber. Son dos varones y una mujer y la mujer tiene el cabello rojo".

Con eso dicho subí al baño y encendí la ducha antes de entrar. No me importó que no llevara mi ropa conmigo, los Cullen ya me habían visto desnuda antes, y podía cubrirme con una toalla. Después de estar en una manada por cuatro años te empiezas a quitar las inhibiciones.

Suspire agradecida mientras ponía un pie en el agua caliente, se sentía bien. Sentía que estaba limpiando algunos de mis problemas. De pronto escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta del baño. "¿Puedo entrar, Bella?" preguntó Edward.

"Yo…creo" dije dudando. Escuché que la puerta se abría y cerraba suavemente seguido de unas pisadas. Miré por el vidrio de la bañera y vi a Edward sentado en el retrete. Regresé a mi ducha; me lavaba mi cabello.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu decisión" dijo.

"¿Qué con ella?" pregunté. ¿Por qué no podía decir solamente 'está bien' y dejarlo ir?

"Te transformaré… pero sólo si obtengo algo a cambio" dijo.

"De acuerdo" dije con cautela.

"Quiero que te cases conmigo primero" dijo. Abrí la puerta de la ducha y salí para que pudiera verlo.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" demandé

"No podría jugar con algo como esto Bella" dijo rotundamente. Suspiré pesado y tomé una toalla para envolverla en mi pecho.

"Te amo Edward, pero no estoy lista para casarme" dije.

"Entonces no estas lista para ser vampira, Bella" dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" pregunté incrédula.

"Porque si verdaderamente estuvieras lista para ser una vampira y pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, entonces debes estar preparada para ser mi esposa" dijo. Él tenía un punto, pero no me gustaba mucho.

"Déjame pensar sobre ello" murmuré antes de caminar hacia la puerta del baño.

Esa noche mientras Edward me sostenía y tarareaba mi nana pensé sobre su oferta. Él estaba en lo correcto –por supuesto- de que si yo me convertía en vampira para estar con Edward para siempre entonces debía casarme con él también… pero no quería casarme. Mi mamá siempre me había dicho que debía esperar a crecer bien antes de casarme. Bueno si me iba a casar con Edward, entonces quería algo a cambio… quería una luna de miel, una luna de miel _verdadera_.

Con ese pensamiento en mente me caí a dormir.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente Edward susurraba mi nombre en mi oreja y me sacudió gentilmente. "Es hora de levantarse, mi amor. Tenemos escuela". Gemí y me senté. Edward ya estaba vestido para ir a la escuela, él no tenía que hacer nada exactamente, yo, por otro lado tenía que vestirme, desayunar, y asegurarme de tener todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

Pronto estábamos en el Volvo de Edward camino a la escuela. Alice iba en el asiento de atrás charlando feliz sobre planear una fiesta en la playa cuando el clima estuviera cálido en el verano. Por qué tenía que planear todo esto de antemano cuando ya estaba fuera de mis ideales.

Después de un tranquilo día de escuela regresamos a casa. Estaba agradecida de estar en casa cuando de hecho llegamos. Sam estaba ahí con Spirit atada con una correa y una expresión infeliz. Tuve que preguntarme qué había hecho Spirit esta vez. "Bella, no puedes mantener a Spirit en La Push" dijo Sam.

"¿Por qué no?" demandé. ¿Qué hacía Spirit? A Quil y a Embry les gustaba.

"Se pierde y los vecinos se quejan" dijo Sam.

"¿Así que la trajiste acá?" pregunté.

"Ella es tu mascota, Bella. Quil y Embry no pueden estar cuidando de tu animal" dijo tendiéndome la correa. La tomé frunciendo el ceño. No podía tenerla exactamente, los Cullen tenían dificultades para no comérsela.

"Lo que sea" murmuré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del frente y la abría.

"Espera Bella" dijo Sam. Me giré y le gruñí a Sam.

"No, sigo enojada contigo, viniste a traerme a Spirit, ¡ahora puedes ir a casa y yo estaré ahí para el patrullaje de esta noche como se supone!" grité enojada antes de entrar y azotar la puerta. Sabía que había sobreactuado un poquito, pero seguía enojada. Sam no debió mantener ese secreto de mí y entonces tratar de usarlo como ventaja para hacerme quedar como humana. No era justo. Suspiré pesadamente y fui al cuarto de Edward y me tiré en la cama. Spirit rápidamente me siguió y se echó junto a mi antes de mover su cola y lamer mi mejilla.

"También te extrañé, Spirit… es sólo que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo" susurré. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Edward entró.

"Carlisle dice que Spirit puede quedarse, pero es un riesgo y no nos haremos responsables por ella si algo pasa" dijo Edward.

"Pensé que sería algo así" susurré.

"Sam se ha ido" dijo.

"De acuerdo" dije mientras Edward caminaba y se tendía junto a mi. "He pensado en tu oferta".

"¿Y…?"

"Aceptaré sólo si tu aceptas otro de mis términos" dije.

"¿Qué más puede ser?" apuntó.

"Quiero… una luna de miel verdadera… si sabes a lo que me refiero" susurré apenada.

"Bella" gimió. "Podría matarte".

"No creo que lo hagas. Sólo piénsalo" susurré. Edward suspiró pesadamente y besó mi sien.

"Podemos tratar" dijo.

"¿Tratar?" pregunté.

"No garantizo que las cosas vayan a funcionar en la forma en que crees que deberían, pero daré mi mejor intento" dijo con tanta sinceridad que era difícil no creerle.

"Entonces me casaré contigo" susurré un tanto inestable. La sonrisa de Edward me deslumbró e hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Esto no era exactamente como planeé que debía ser, pero había hecho un trato con Edward. Mientras pensaba cómo había pasado Edward estaba inclinado y besándome. Rápidamente le regresé el beso olvidándome de todo lo que estaba pensando.

De pronto Edward profundizó el beso y mi respiración se detuvo momentáneamente. Edward se alejó con una expresión consternada. "Respira, mi amor" dijo. Tome una profunda bocanada y Edward empezó a besar mi cuello.

Me iba a casar con Edward algún día.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**): ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Por una extraña razón amo al Edward caballeroso. Me gusta la propuesta de matrimonio (es por eso que 'Eclipse' es mi libro favorito) y la reacción de Bella ante el hecho de casarse.

No tengo mucho qué decir, mas que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review para saber sus opiniones ;)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_"Perteneció a mi madre. Mi verdadera madre. Mi padre se lo dio cuando se le propuso" dijo Edward. No tomó mucho hacer 'clic' cuando entonces Quil brincó hacia atrás como si el anillo lo hubiera mordido y nos echó una mirada. Embry solo se veía sorprendido.  
"¡¿Estás embarazada, verdad?!" gritó Quil. Esto causó que lo mirara.  
"¡No!" grité enojada. Esto era probablemente algo ruidoso para una casa pequeña, pero estaba enojada._

_..._

_"Buenos días, Bella" dijo Emily mientras levantaba a Rebecca del piso.  
"¿Qué te trae por acá?" preguntó Sam  
"Trato de escaparme de Alice" dije con tono de conspiración. Sam y Emily rieron causando que las gemelas rieran._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Nos vemos el lunes chicas (me pregunto... ¿habrá chicos que leen esto?)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintinueve**

**Preparaciones**

_Estaba en un hermoso vestido blanco de novia que lucía como si fuera de los tempranos 1900's. Podía escuchar la marcha nupcial y había flores y decoración por todas partes. Era simple y elegante. Busqué el final del pasillo solo para encontrar que Edward no estaba ahí. Emmett era el cura y Carlisle era el padrino. Todo estaba ahí, pero Edward estaba desaparecido. Entonces Carlisle caminó hacia mi ahuecando su mano alrededor de mi oreja antes de susurrar, "Edward quería que te dijera que ha cambiado de parecer. Se disculpa, pero encontró a alguien más"._

_Sentí que todo mi mundo se rompía mientras Carlisle hablaba y no pude controlar el grito que burbujeaba en mi pecho._

Me desperté con un salto y me senté rápidamente, mi grito murió tan pronto como abrí los ojos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo en mi pecho y estaba cubierta por un sudor frío. Las sábanas estaban anudadas en mi cintura y jadeaba. Miré hacia la alarma del reloj y me di cuenta que eran solo las 3:19 A.M. Edward seguía cazando con Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Toby, y Esme. Alice se había quedado en casa porque se sentía mal de dejarme como los demás usualmente lo hacían, eso y que ella quería planear las cosas de la boda.

No mucho después de haber visto el reloj y prender la luz Alice ya estaba a mi lado con una expresión consternada. "¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar" dijo. Incapaz de hablar por los sollozos que de pronto me atacaron sólo asentí. Alice enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro intentando confortarme. El intento no fue desperdiciado y rápidamente me sentí mejor. "¿Piensas decirme qué pasó?"

"Fue solo un sueño. Estoy bien" murmuré de pronto exhausta.

"Vuelve a dormir, Bella. Edward regresará el domingo en la noche y todo debe estar bien" dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Sonreí de vuelta y me recosté, cayendo dormida rápidamente.

Han pasado 15 meses desde que acepté casarme con Edward y Alice ha planeado todo desde entonces. Aún recuerdo ese día:

_"¿Por favor Bella?" rogó Alice mientras me daba una carita de perrito que haría que un perrito se sintiera orgulloso. Sentí que mi corazón se derretía, pero ¡yo no quería una boda! ¿Por qué no simplemente Edward y yo íbamos a Las Vegas y nos fugábamos como otros adolescentes quienes estaban enamorados? Digo, Edward y yo estábamos enamorados definitivamente, no tenía que pensar sobre eso, pero ese no era el punto._

_"Alice… realmente no quiero hacer algo grande de esto" gemí._

_"¡Pero piensa en Edward! ¡Piensa cuanto significaría esto para él! Además, tu todavía tienes un año de preparatoria, no es como si lo dejaras ahora. Aparte, Quil y Embry se enojarán si no ven a su pequeña hermanita casándose" dijo Alice segura de sí misma._

_Alice iba a ganar, y ambas lo sabíamos, pero no me iba a rendir sin pelear. "No creo en las bodas grandes Alice. Mientras sea oficial, soy feliz, y así será Edward, él lo dijo" afirmé. Alice iba a hacer un puchero otra vez._

_"¡A él le gustaría más a mi manera de cualquier forma! Ambas lo sabemos, así que ¿por qué no puedo planearlo? No tienes que hacer nada excepto tal vez probarte el vestido por una vez o dos. Yo haré todo lo demás ¡y no haré una fiesta grande o algo! ¡Será perfecto! ¿Por favor?" rogó una vez más. Gemí y Alice rió placenteramente, aplaudiendo con sus manitas. Ella sabía que había ganado… otra vez. "¡No te arrepentirás!" gemí nuevamente y Alice rió antes de abrazarme fuertemente._

Ahora estaba a solo una semana y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No tenía los pies fríos, pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto (**N/T: Honestamente, no entendí la oración. Lo traduje tal cual venía**). Quil y Embry estaba felices también, pero no lo estuvieron al principio… al menos no Quil.

_Edwad y yo nos presentamos en mi casa a las 11:30 como prometimos. Habíamos hecho arreglos para desayunar con ellos. Quil me había provocado que les preparara a él y a Embry una comida de casa por un tiempo. Aparentemente ahora era el momento perfecto. Así que ahora estábamos parados en mi puerta mientras yo desesperadamente algunas formas de mantener la atención de Quil y Embry alejada de mi mano izquierda. Edward me iba a comprar un anillo, pero él sabía que me enojaría, así que se conformó con algo usado a cambio. El anillo que usaba había pertenecido a su madre –su verdadera madre, no Esme. Estaba honrada cuando me lo dio y prometí cuidar de él._

_Después de almorzar fuimos a la sala donde Edward y yo nos sentamos en el reclinable. Edward sostenía mi mano izquierda en sus manos y jugaba con el anillo, haciéndolo centellar obviando que estaba ahí. "Es un anillo genial" dijo Quil caminando hacia nosotros para mirarlo mejor. Obviamente Quil no podía poner dos y dos juntos. Edward parecía impaciente por enseñarle._

_"Perteneció a mi madre. Mi verdadera madre. Mi padre se lo dio cuando se le propuso" dijo Edward (_**N/A Eso pudo ir algo lejos. Era de compromiso o un anillo de boda, pero no creo que los anillos de boda tengan diamantes**_). No tomó mucho hacer 'clic' cuando entonces Quil brincó hacia atrás como si el anillo lo hubiera mordido y nos echó una mirada. Embry solo se veía sorprendido._

_"¡¿Estás embarazada, verdad?!" gritó Quil. Esto causó que lo mirara._

_"¡No!" grité enojada. Esto era probablemente algo ruidoso para una casa pequeña, pero estaba enojada._

_"¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros?" preguntó Quil cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de lucir superior. Pendejo. _(**N/T xD hahaha**)_  
_

_"¿Quizá porque sigo siendo virgen?" dije en un tono contradictorio._

_"Vives con Edward, no sabemos lo que hacen cuando están solos" dijo Quil._

_"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" grité. Esto pareció descarrilarlo y se ruborizó._

_"De acuerdo, no estás embarazada, ¡pero tienes diecisiete! ¿Cuál es el apuro?" gritó Quil._

_"Tendré dieciocho en septiembre" dije._

_"¿Y eso es un problema porque…?" Quil empezó._

_"Porque Edward tendrá diecisiete para siempre, y no puedo ser mucho mayor que él. No funcionaría" dije._

_"Mamá estaría feliz, Bells. Mientras no arruine tu futuro no veo el problema" dijo Embry sorprendiéndonos a todos._

_"Gracias Embry" dijo Edward._

_"Gracias Embry. Aprecio tu aprobación" dije con una sonrisa._

A Quil le tomó un poco más aceptar las cosas, pero rápidamente lo superó y decidió permitir que Edward y yo nos casáramos. Quil y Embry me llevarían por el pasillo. Alice trató de decirme que eso no era lo tradicional, pero ¿mi boda lo era? ¡Edward era un vampiro que lo gritaba en voz alta!

La siguiente mañana desperté y fui a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa vacía obviamente esperando por mí. "Sé que dije que no tenías que hacer nada por tu boda, pero me estaba preguntando si querías echarle un vistazo a tus invitaciones" dijo emocionada. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser grande y caro y que iba a tener un ataque cuando las viera, así que hice una excusa.

"De hecho tengo que ir a La Push hoy. Emily necesita ayuda con las mellizas" dije rápidamente antes de tomar una pop tart (**N/T es una galleta cuadrada y rellena de jalea. Es dulce y sabe mejor si se calienta en el tostador**) y correr a la puerta alegrándome de estar lista para el día antes de salir.

Emily había dado a luz a dos niñas, Rachel y Rebecca, y Sam no podía estar más emocionado. Incluso Jacob estaba feliz, pero creo que parte de eso era porque iba a mantener algo de atención lejos de él. Eran unas hermosas niñitas, muy calmadas, nunca me daban problema cuando era su niñera.

Cuando llegué a La Push fui a la casa de Sam y toqué la puerta antes de entrar. Sam estaba sosteniendo a Rachel en brazos mientras Emily estaba sentada en el piso cambiando el pañal de Rebecca. Ellas tenían nueve meses. "Hey" dije contenta.

"Buenos días, Bella" dijo Emily mientras levantaba a Rebecca del piso.

"¿Qué te trae por acá?" preguntó Sam

"Trato de escaparme de Alice" dije con tono de conspiración. Sam y Emily rieron causando que las gemelas rieran.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Sam con una risita.

"Ella quiere enseñarme las invitaciones de boda" dije.

"No te culpo entonces" dijo Sam.

"Ella ya las envió. Nos llegó la nuestra ayer" dijo Emily con una sonrisa suave.

"Eso fue rápido" dije mientras tomaba a Rachel de los brazos de Sam. Emily asintió en acuerdo.

"Así que ¿dónde está Edward?" preguntó Emily.

"Todos excepto Alice están cazando" dije.

"Entonces eres bienvenida para esconderte por un rato" dijo Sam con una sonrisa. Sonreí y me senté con Rachel. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que jugué con ella.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**): El próximo capítulo… ¡La boda! ¡Están cordialmente invitados!

Chicas y chicos (ahora sé que también leen esto jejeje) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que fue más de relleno, pero era importante saber los pensamientos y los miedos de Bella respecto a la boda (todos sabemos que le tiene miedo a casarse) antes de que diera el SÍ.

En fin, espero un lindo review para saber lo que les pareció el capítulo. El siguiente vendrá el miércoles, pero les dejo el adelanto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Amber fue la primera en encontrarme y enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor en un cálido abrazo. "¡Felicidades Bells!" dijo Amber con ojos llorosos.  
"Todavía no me caso" le recordé.  
"¡Te casarás mañana de todas formas! Ugh, parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos jugando en la playa juntas" dijo.  
"¿Jugando en la playa? Diablos, parece como si acabara de nacer y Embry y yo nos peleábamos por sostenerla primero y protegerla lo mejor posible…" dijo Quil con una sonrisa._

_..._

_"Gracias Alice… por todo" dije mientras sentía las lágrimas picando en mis ojos nuevamente.  
"No llores, ¡arruinarás tu maquillaje!" dijo Alice en desacuerdo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Era hora de irse, pero se detuvo y giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de mil watts.  
"De nada hermanita" dijo antes de salir por la puerta. La seguí hasta el Porsche amarillo y manejamos hasta su casa. Una vez ahí no le tomó nada a Alice reunirnos a todos arriba donde Quil y Embry estaban al pie de las escaleras luciendo deslumbrantes con sus trajes blancos._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo treinta**

**La Boda**

Eran tres días antes de la boda y estaba poniéndome más y más nerviosa mientras pasaba el tiempo. Mientras no tuviera nada que hacer con mi boda –excepto probarme el vestido- Amber había brincado con Esme y Alice. Cuando le pregunté a Alice sobre ello ella dijo que Amber sabía más de mi que nadie más y ella quería que la boda fuera perfecta. Yo quería eso también, pero perfecto para mí era probablemente más simple que lo que planeaba Alice.

Así que mientras caminaba por First Beach con Edward y Spirit salpicando en el agua enfrente de nosotros empecé a imaginar lo que Alice posiblemente había hecho para mi boda. ¡Ella hasta tenía a Spirit haciendo algo! Edward tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios para un beso gentil. Mi anillo brilló ante la luz tenue y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. Edward seguía pensando que estaba infeliz sobre la boda –especialmente después de que cierto duendecillo le dijera que me había levantado gritando mientras él no estaba y me obligó a que le contara mi sueño.

_"¿Qué clase de pesadilla pudo hacerte despertar gritando?" ordenó saber Edward después de que cada táctica previa había fallado. La única razón de que había fallado era porque rechazaba verlo directamente a los ojos… y al resto de su cara._

_"Pensarás que es estúpido" murmuré, tratando –una vez más- de detenerlo._

_"No podría pensar que algo tuyo pudiera ser estúpido, especialmente una pesadilla" dijo Edward jalándome más hacia él y besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Por supuesto me rendí._

_"Tuve un sueño sobre nuestra boda…" empecé, pero Edward me interrumpió._

_"Eso no es tan malo" sonó aliviado._

_"¡Déjame terminar!" ordené causando que sus ojos se abrieran inocentemente y sonriera en disculpa. "De cualquier forma, llegué al altar y tu no estabas ahí. Carlisle me decía que me habías dejado, que no creías que yo fuera la indicada". Para entonces podía sentir las lágrimas picando en mis ojos._

_"Oh Bella…" respiró Edward y jalándome imposiblemente más cerca y empezó a besar mi mandíbula y cuello. "Nunca podría abandonarte en el altar. Te amo demasiado. Además, soy demasiado egoísta para eso". Ahí estaba, ese tono de disculpa. Uno de estos días –cuando sea vampira- voy a tocar algún sentido de su belleza de Dios Griego._

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si no paras de disculparte justo en este minuto…" lo amenacé. Aparentemente no soy muy buena amenazando gente porque Edward rió._

_"Nunca dije las palabras 'lo siento'" me corrigió._

_"Estaba implícito" gruñí._

_"Te amo Bella, y no te dejaré. Prefiero brincar a un horno ardiendo o provocar a los Vulturis" dijo. Puedo decir que estaba hablando en serio y no tenía esto tampoco._

_"Demonios Edward, lo entiendo, ¡no tienes que tomar tu propia vida!" siseé antes de jalarlo a otro lado y parándome antes de salir a trompicones de su cuarto e ir afuera tratando de alejarme, pero cuando llegué a la sala estaba de pronto cubierta de tierra y Toby se sacudía mientras se disculpaba por estamparme._

_Entonces Spirit ladró y giré mi cabeza para verla agitando su cola y sacando la lengua de su hocico. "Lo siento, Bella. Estaba jugando con Spirit y no pude detenerme a tiempo" dijo Toby en disculpa. Estaba sentado en mi estómago. Puedo decir que se sentía realmente mal._

_"Spirit es una creadora de travesuras. Creo que ella planeo esto" dije con una sonrisa. Spirit ladró de nuevo como si confirmara mis palabras. "No hiciste nada malo, Toby, no estoy herida, sólo sorprendida". El rostro de Toby mostró nada más excepto tranquilidad y de pronto estaba arriba de mi con sus brazos a mi alrededor._

_"¡Gracias Bella!" dijo emocionado. Reí suavemente y acaricié la cabeza de Toby mientras sentía simpatía por este joven muchacho que fue forzado a convertirse en vampiro, en parte por mí. Lo pude haber dejado en su miseria, pero permitirle a la manada matarlo parecía algo cruel cuando pude haberlo llevado con Carlisle y que él cuidara del chico. Sabía que los Cullen lo iban a amar._

_"Yo debería ser quien se disculpara" susurré mientras gentilmente empujaba a Toby me ponía sobre mis pies antes de correr a la puerta. Llegué a mi camioneta, pero entonces fui empujada contra ella._

_"¿Por qué lo lamentas?" demandó saber Toby._

_"No te di una opción. Ahora estás atascado en los trece para siempre" susurré triste._

_"¡No me importa eso de todas formas! ¡Me diste algo mejor! ¡Me diste una familia que se preocupa por mí!" insistió._

_"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté_

_"Mi papá… él dejó a mi mamá cuando era pequeño, mi primer recuerdo fue verlo caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces fuimos mi mamá y yo por años antes de que se enfermara y muriera. ¡Ahora tengo una familia completa y completamente funcional y me aman! No puedo pedir nada mejor. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener esta vida. Te debo muchísimo" dijo con sollozos secos._

No tomó mucho antes de que Edward se disculpara – otra vez – por enojarme. Terminé por aceptar sus disculpas, pero quería alegar que él se disculpaba mucho de todas formas. Amaba a Edward y tenía tanto por qué agradecerle. Le debía el perdón y aceptar sus defectos por lo menos.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Edward.

"Nada en realidad" dije mientras miraba al horizonte y veía el crepúsculo. "Sólo cosas".

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Nuestra boda… es en sólo tres días. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que Alice está planeando" dije. Edward cepilló mi cuello con su nariz antes de besar mi yugular causando que mi corazón latiera erráticamente.

"Sí, tres días y serás oficialmente mía" dijo.

"Y después nuestra luna de miel" dije feliz ante la idea. Entonces me ruboricé mientras mis pensamientos iban hacia eso. por supuesto, los besos de Edward en mi cuello no ayudaban.

"Sí" exhaló Edward, su aliento frío sobre mi cuello hizo que se me erizara la piel.

"Y cuando regresemos, me convertiré en una verdadera Cullen" dije con una gran sonrisa. El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte, pero se relajó rápidamente.

"Sí, una verdadera Cullen" acordó con cierto desdén.

"Te amo, Edward"

"También te amo, mi querida Bella".

La siguiente noche la pasé en La Push. Alice tuvo que echarme fuera de casa y Edward estaba ausente en algún tipo de despedida de soltero con Emmett y Jasper. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la idea mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y entraba sólo para encontrarme a toda la manada sentada en mi sala.

Amber fue la primera en encontrarme y enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor en un cálido abrazo. "¡Felicidades Bells!" dijo Amber con ojos llorosos.

"Todavía no me caso" le recordé.

"¡Te casarás mañana de todas formas! Ugh, parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos jugando en la playa juntas" dijo.

"¿Jugando en la playa? Diablos, parece como si acabara de nacer y Embry y yo nos peleábamos por sostenerla primero y protegerla lo mejor posible…" dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que si mamá estuviera aquí no hubiera podido parar de llorar" dijo Embry.

"Papá probablemente estaría llorando también" dijo Quil.

"Todos estamos felices por ti Bella" dijo Sam. "Te hemos mirado crecer hasta convertirte en una hermosa joven dama y no puedo estar más orgulloso. Si alguien pertenece a esta manada eres tú".

"Nunca pensé escuchar eso. Seguro les hice pasar un infierno" dije.

"Es parte de tu encanto de todas formas" dijo Paul.

"Gracias chicos" dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía a los mejores amigos y familia e iba a agregar a más miembros a ella.

La mañana siguiente Alice no desperdició tiempo en meterme a la ducha antes de que pudiera despertarme. Estaba durmiendo y lo siguiente que supe fue que me echaron agua helada. Resultó que también estaba desnuda. "Ya levántate Bella, ¡tenemos cuatro horas para hacerte hermosa y no voy a dejar que llegues tarde a tu propia boda!" chilló Alice mientras limpiaba mi cabello y cuerpo.

Después de la ducha me puso en una silla y pasé muchas horas dejándome hacer por las manos rápidas y precisas de Alice. Entonces vino el vestido el cual no le tomó mucho a Alice ponérmelo. Después decidió que necesitaba algunos accesorios como los prendedores de cabello de mi madre y el collar de Esme. "Ahí, ¡estás perfecta!" chilló antes de girarme para que pudiera verme en el espejo ante la extraña que se suponía que era yo.

"¡Edward no me va a reconocer!"

"Claro que lo hará bebé grande. Y lo amará" dijo orgullosa.

"Gracias Alice… por todo" dije mientras sentía las lágrimas picando en mis ojos nuevamente.

"No llores, ¡arruinarás tu maquillaje!" dijo Alice en desacuerdo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Era hora de irse, pero se detuvo y giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de mil watts.

"De nada hermanita" dijo antes de salir por la puerta. La seguí hasta el Porsche amarillo y manejamos hasta su casa. Una vez ahí no le tomó nada a Alice reunirnos a todos arriba donde Quil y Embry estaban al pie de las escaleras luciendo deslumbrantes con sus trajes blancos.

"Chicos… ¡lucen fantásticos!" dije feliz causando que se ruborizaran.

"¿Lucimos fantásticos? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tu eres la verdaderamente hermosa aquí" dijo Embry con una sonrisa afectuosa. Los ojos de Quil brillaban por las lágrimas. Entonces escuché la música y miré hacia las escaleras y vi a Spirit trotando sosteniendo una canasta con dos anillos. ¿Así que ella era nuestra madrina de anillos? Alice la había puesto en un pequeño traje. Se veía adorable y tuve que sonreír.

Entonces era nuestro turno Quil y Embry enrollaron sus brazos a mi alrededor y caminamos por las escaleras hasta el altar. Todos estaban de pie y mirándonos mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hasta Edward. Una vez ahí Edward sostuvo su mano y Quil y Embry pusieron su mano con la suya.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

(**N/T**)Así es jóvenes. Edward y Bella ya se casaron.

Uhmm... admito que después de traducir este capítulo me quedé un poco decepcionada. Esperaba una descripción más detallada de la boda. Pero en fin, no es algo que dependa de mí, sino de su autora.

Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo. Sin duda el comentario de Paul e imaginarme a Spirit luciendo su pequeño traje en la boda fueron lo mejor, al menos para mi.

En el siguiente capítulo, sabrán por qué es Rating M. La esperada Luna de miel ;)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_"Te amo" dijo jalándome suavemente a su pecho.  
"Y yo a ti" susurré con voz cargada de emoción.  
"No tenemos que hacer esto ahora. Podemos esperar a que seas menos rompible" dijo  
"Tu prometiste y yo estoy esperando" dije.  
"De acuerdo, pero si hago algo que no te guste… si te lastimo…"  
"Serás el primero en saber, lo prometo" dije._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

¡Hasta el viernes chicas y chicos!

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	31. Chapter 31

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y uno**

**Luna de miel**

(**N/A: Advertencia Lemmon. Si no te gustan tienes que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo. De cualquier forma no es un capítulo importante**) (**N/T: Difiero con eso, pero la advertencia ya está hecha**)

Es la primera vez que admito que estaba nerviosa. No tenía idea de dónde me llevaba Edward, pero sabía que algo iba a pasar cuando llegáramos y la idea me ponía nerviosa. Después de trasbordar varios aviones seguido por un viaje en taxi hasta un puerto. Edward tomó nuestro equipaje y caminamos hasta un barco grande donde Edward brincó y puso las maletas en un lado antes de venir a ayudarme a entrar. "No sabía que tenían un barco" dije causando que Edward riera.

"Es necesario para llegar a nuestro siguiente destino. Espero que no te enferme el mar" dijo antes de besarme gentilmente. Deseé también que no me enfermara el mar y lo besé de vuelta. En cuanto el bote dejó el puerto y empezó a moverse por el océano miré a Edward manejarlo como un experto. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sabía que estaba emocionado por estar fuera de los aviones y los taxis y sentirse libre.

Tan pronto como el barco empezó a disminuir la velocidad noté una enorme isla a la distancia. "¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté en shock.

"Bienvenida a Isla Esme" dijo. Resultó que Carlisle le consiguió a Esme una isla como regalo por alguno de sus aniversario. Esperaba que Edward no hiciera lo mismo.

Después de asegurarnos de que el bote estaba atado al puerto Edward tomó nuestras maletas y las puso en el muelle antes de regresar por mi. Mis pies nunca tuvieron oportunidad de tocar la tierra pues Edward me cargó hasta la casa y abrió la puerta. "Nunca me has cargado tan lejos" dije. Edward rió nuevamente y me llevó dentro, pero otra vez no dijo nada. Una vez en el umbral estuve de vuelta a mis pies y de pronto las manos de Edward estaban vacías y las maletas se habían ido.

"¿Te gustaría un recorrido por la casa?" preguntó.

"Quizá mas tarde" murmuré y el nerviosismo se hizo peor. Edward pareció entender a qué me refería mientras pasaba saliva y puedo decir que él estaba nervioso. "Me voy a refrescar un poco".

"De acuerdo. Voy a nadar. ¿Te me unes cuando termines?" preguntó. Asentí y Edward salió por la puerta trasera que conducía a la playa mientras removía su camisa. Encontré el baño y tomé un paño para mojarlo y pasarlo por mi rostro sudado. Después de vivir en Forks había crecido acostumbrada a la humedad y al clima frío. Esta isla era caliente y húmeda, pero se sentía bien, pero no el sudor.

Después de lavar mi cara decidí tomar un baño completo a fin de cuentas entonces abrí el grifo y entré. Quería estar segura de que mis piernas estuvieran perfectamente suaves y que no hubiera rastros de sudor por mi cuerpo.

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente limpia fui a la maleta que Alice había preparado para mí y la abrí esperando encontrar un traje de baño. En vez de eso encontré un montón de lencería. Tomé un coordinado rosa y me ruboricé por la cantidad de piel que iba a mostrar. Tenía que recordar matar a Alice por esto. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a usar en el agua? Edward probablemente estaba preocupado por mí ahora. Cuando miré por la ventana noté que Edward había colgado sus pantalones en una rama de un árbol y había un bulto de ropa al pie de éste.

Me ruboricé cuando me di cuenta de que Edward se estaba bañando sin ropa y probablemente esperaba que hiciera lo mismo. No quería salir completamente desnuda así que enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi pecho y caminé hacia la playa donde pude ver a Edward en el agua mirando al cielo. Colgué mi toalla junto a su ropa y caminé hacia el agua y hacia Edward. Cuando llegué a él tomó mi mano y le di un apretón tan duro como podía.

"El cielo es hermoso" susurré mirando a la enorme luna llena que brillaba en la noche.

"El cielo no es nada comparado contigo" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Sabes, mi manada no se convierte en lobos a la luz de la luna llena" dije con una sonrisa. "aunque algunos hombres se vuelven pequeños… es cuestión de hacerlo amablemente" (**N/T: Honestamente… no entendí esto último, y me fue muy difícil traducirlo. Lo siento si no quedó claro**).

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No soy más una loba, pero no, nunca lo hice… pero nunca tuve una razón de todas formas" dije.

"Te amo" dijo jalándome suavemente a su pecho.

"Y yo a ti" susurré con voz cargada de emoción.

"No tenemos que hacer esto ahora. Podemos esperar a que seas menos rompible" dijo

"Tu prometiste y yo estoy esperando" dije.

"De acuerdo, pero si hago algo que no te guste… si te lastimo…"

"Serás el primero en saber, lo prometo" dije. Entonces los labios de Edward estuvieron con los míos en un apasionado beso y no me importó nadar mientras los labios de Edward se movieran contra los míos delicadamente y a la vez fuerte. Sin mencionar que podía sentir algo que se movía nerviosamente contra mi muslo. (**N/T: ¡Piensen mal y acertarán!**)

De pronto estaba en la cama y la lengua de Edward estaba luchando con la mía en una batalla por dominar que perdí rápidamente. Su lengua empezó a explorar mi boca y di un suspiro haciendo que Edward gruñera y chocara sus caderas contra las mías. Esto me hizo gemir audiblemente. Desafortunadamente era humana y necesitaba respirar así que rompí el beso en búsqueda de aire, pero Edward no se inmutó y su boca continuó moviéndose abajo por mi cuello y siguió besando gentilmente mientras yo me retorcía bajo Edward.

Mi excitación era insoportable y todavía quería más. Más de la talentosa boca de Edward, más de sus toques más de su piel contra la mía. "¡Edward!" grité mientras él empezaba a succionar mi cuello marcándome como suya. No estaba segura por qué si la única criatura que iba a verlo iba a ser algún tipo de animal, pero quizá era sólo algo que Edward siempre quiso hacerme. No me importó de todas formas, se sentía muy bien como para importarme.

De pronto estaba sentada arriba de Edward quien estaba recargado en su espalda abajo de mí. "Ummm…" estaba un poquito confundida.

"Tu turno, mi amor. No puedo tener toda la diversión" dijo con voz ronca. ¿Mi turno? Yo estaba disfrutando hasta el final. Insegura de qué hacer empecé a besar a Edward mientras mis manos exploraban su pecho. Edward empezó a besarme con impaciencia y rompí el beso y empecé a besar su garganta. La respiración de Edward era tan irregular como la mía mientras bajaba por su pecho hasta su torso y entonces me coloqué entre las piernas de Edward mirando su excitación.

Y esa era una erección. Edward estaba bien dotado, no era demasiado enorme, pero ciertamente no era pequeño, por supuesto que yo no tenía con quién compararlo, pero estaba definitivamente satisfecha. Curiosa sobre la reacción que pudiera tener, extendí mi mano y la dirigí a lo largo de su erección. Edward levantó sus caderas y gimió, lo que me llevó a tomar gentilmente su miembro y darle una pequeña caricia.

"¡Bella!" gritó mientras sus caderas se levantaron de nuevo. Me moví para besar a Edward mientras gentilmente sujetaba su excitación. Edward gimió y se retorcía debajo de mí, pero no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo bien.

"¿Esto está bien?" pregunté.

"Vas a ser mi muerte, mi amor" dijo con un grito ahogado. Reforcé mi agarre y alcancé la punta de su erección y deslicé mi pulgar por ella. De pronto estaba sobre mi espalda nuevamente y tenía mis muñecas sostenidas sobre mi cabeza. "Eres demasiado buena en eso, amor, pero no quiero terminar antes de empezar".

Con eso dicho Edward empezó a besar mi cuello pasando por mi clavícula hasta mis pechos donde tomó uno de mis pezones con su boca. Solté un grito ahogado y gemí mientras el pasaba su lengua manteniendo sus dientes a una distancia segura de mi piel. Su mano izquierda fue al otro seno y la derecha mantenía mi excitación con su mano. Gemí y presioné mi excitación hacia su mano. Edward tomó eso como una señal para continuar mientras pasaba su dedo índice por mis pliegues.

"¡Edward por favor!" rogué mientras su dedo entraba en mí y su pulgar empezaba a hacer círculos en mi clítoris. Su boca se movió a mi otro pezón y gemí nuevamente. De pronto un segundo dedo estaba dentro de mí. Era un poco incómodo, pero sabía que mientras más me abriera iba a ser mejor. Moví mis caderas hacia su mano mientras él movía sus dedos adentro y afuera mientras probaba mis senos.

Y cuando empecé a ver estrellas llegó mi clímax y chillé el nombre de Edward. Edward removió su mano y empezó a besar mi cuello nuevamente mientras bajaba del cielo. Cuando volví Edward besaba mi cara suavemente y pude sentirlo en mi entrada. "Esto va a doler, mi amor" susurró.

"Lo sé" susurré. Edward suavemente entró en mí llegando a mi barrera. Cuando lo hizo empezó a besarme apasionadamente y entonces rompió la barrera y sentí una punzada de dolor pero sostuve mis lágrimas. No quería preocupar a Edward.

"Dime cuando" susurró. Asentí y esperé a que mi cuerpo se ajustara a su tamaño y a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer y empujé mis caderas haciéndome gemir por la sensación. Edward tomó eso como una señal y empezó a embestirme gentilmente. Gruñó conmigo ante la sensación. "Eres tan estrecha, y cálida" susurró.

"Es muy malo que no sea una loba nunca más, sería realmente cálida" respiré con una sonrisa. Edward rió y gemí mientras Edward me embestía. "¡Más Edward, fuerte, rápido!" solté un jadeo. Edward obedeció y agilizó sus movimientos.

Puedo decir que estábamos cerca cuando aceleró la velocidad y sus manos fueron a mis caderas, apretándolas. Era incómodo, pero no dolía y el placer que sentía era tan genial que no me importó de todas formas.

Y entonces llegamos a nuestro clímax al mismo tiempo y gritamos nuestros nombres. Fui completamente feliz mientras Edward y yo teníamos nuestro orgasmo. Cuando regresé de mi altura Edward estaba descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y jadeando pesadamente. Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y deslicé mis dedos por su cabello.

"No tienes idea de qué tan bien se sintió eso" susurró.

"No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que se siente hacer el amor contigo" susurré.

"Esa fue la cosa más increíble que he sentido jamás" dijo. Empezó a quitarse pero lo detuve.

"No, quiero quedarme así por un poco más. No eres muy pesado, lo prometo" dije mientras se relajaba de nuevo aún dentro de mi. Bostecé y cerré mis ojos totalmente agotada.

"Duerme, mi amor. Estaré aquí en la mañana" dijo.

"Te amo" susurré mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

"Te amo también"

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) Gracias por leer. Sé que tiene mucho de Amanecer, pero lo parafraseé un poco. Podría decirse que es mi versión de lo que pasó. Espero les haya gustado. No lo escribí exactamente de mi experiencia así que me basé lo que he leído en libros y he visto en películas. Traté de mantenerlo como propio, pero hay tanto que puede pasar durante un lemmon básico.

P.D. ¿Por qué la gente lo llama lemmon? Alguien me preguntó una vez y creo que le di pura palabrería porque no tengo idea. Es obvio que no tengo ni idea.

(**N/T**): Me costó muchísimo traducir esto. No es algo que me sorprenda (es decir, he leído historias con rating M) pero, no sé, fue algo extraño traducirlo. Mis respetos a quienes escriben en este tipo de Rating.

Mis jóvenes lectores... hahah otra pregunta, ¿qué tan jóvenes son? no me gustaría estar pervirtiendo xD (últimamente me he sentido vieja xD ¡¡tengo casi 21!! es imposible que me sienta vieja) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero les haya quedado claro (salvo un par de frases que fueron difíciles de explicar) y les haya gustado.

Por cierto, es verdad, ¿por qué le llaman así? Tendré que consultarlo con alguien más hahaha.

Les tengo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_"Aww, hombre, ¡él lo hizo! ¡Puedo olerlo!" dijo Emmett causándome un rubor más intenso. Entonces escuché un golpe y a Emmett. "¡OW! ¡Carajo, eso dolió Edward!"  
"Que bueno" dijo Edward enrollando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.  
"¿Lo disfrutaste Bella?" preguntó Jasper. Él no trataba de ser un pervertido como Emmett, estaba realmente curioso y probablemente no quería saber sobre las partes privadas._

_...  
_

_"¿Cuándo te vas a convertir?" preguntó Embry.  
"Esta noche yo espero. Primero tengo que darle a Amber todos los detalles de mi luna de miel de todas formas" dije con una sonrisa. Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero Quil y Embry estaban deprimidos.  
"¿Por qué tan pronto?" preguntó Quil.  
"Porque voy a tener diecinueve en un par de días y quiero ser vampira antes de eso" dije. "Además, prometí no convertirme en vampiro y esperaría llegar a casa para hacerlo"._

_...  
_

_"Gracias" susurré mientras tomaba la camisa y me la ponía. "Carlisle, estamos listos". En un instante Carlisle estaba en el cuarto con una jeringa en sus manos.  
"Estaré aquí para detener a Edward si pierde el control" aseguró Carlisle  
"No creo que pierda el control. Confío en él" dije mirando a Edward a los ojos. Edward sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.  
"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edward por última vez._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Nos vemos el lunes chicos ;[

Besos y Mordidas ^w^

**Carliitha Cullen**


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y dos**

**Regreso**

La Luna de miel fue más de lo que esperaba. El día después de hacerlo fue malo porque el agarre de Edward fue tan fuerte que me causó algunos moretones, pero le expliqué que un humano no podía haber hecho lo mismo que yo y que no estaba adolorida. Por supuesto él no quiso tocarme hasta que los moretones sanaran y hasta entonces tenía que engatusarlo para ello.

Estuvimos en la Isla Esme alrededor de un mes antes de decidir regresar a Forks. Extrañábamos a nuestras familias y yo estaba lista para convertirme en vampira como el resto de los Cullen. Quería pasar toda mi vida – muchas vidas – con los Cullen así como con la manada. Tomó algo de tiempo volver a casa, pero valió la pena para regresar a la mansión de los Cullen. Tan pronto como abrí la puerta estaba en el pasto con unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo.

"¡Bella estás en casa!" chilló Toby emocionadísimo. Toby difícilmente controlaba su fuerza cuando estaba emocionado, es por eso que empezaría la escuela el siguiente año siendo vigilado cuidadosamente por Alice quien iba a pretender ser su hermana melliza.

"Hey Toby, me complace ver que te emociona verme" dije mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta. Puedo decir que Edward estaba tenso junto a mí. "Estoy bien Edward".

"Lo siento Bella" dijo Toby mientras se ponía de pie.

"Estoy bien Toby, no te preocupes" dije mientras me jalaba para ponerme sobre mis pies. "Gracias" entonces fui abrazada por Alice.

"Bienvenida de vuelta Bella" dijo Alice con una sonrisa dulce. Entonces estaba en los brazos de Esme así como en los de Carlisle.

"Bienvenida a casa querida" dijo Esme.

"¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Edward estuvo bien puesto?" preguntó Emmett causándome un rubor.

"Aww, hombre, ¡él lo hizo! ¡Puedo olerlo!" dijo Emmett causándome un rubor más intenso. Entonces escuché un golpe y a Emmett. "¡OW! ¡Carajo, eso dolió Edward!"

"Que bueno" dijo Edward enrollando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Lo disfrutaste Bella?" preguntó Jasper. Él no trataba de ser un pervertido como Emmett, estaba realmente curioso y probablemente no quería saber sobre las partes privadas.

"Gracias por preguntar. Fuimos a bucear con tanques de oxígeno y nadé con marsopas (**N/T: son animales parecidos al los delfines**) y vi aves y tortugas de mar. También miramos los nidos de tortugas marinas y estuvimos en la arena para ver el océano. ¡Fue increíble!" dije con cautela mientras le explicaba a Edward.

"Suena a que pasaste un tiempo maravilloso" dijo Carlisle.

"Si, pero estoy contenta de estar en casa ahora" dije con una sonrisa pequeña. Lo siguiente que supe fue que la puerta de adelante se abrió de golpe y estaba sobre mi estómago con unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello otra vez. "De acuerdo, ¿por qué siempre termino en el piso?" dije enojada.

"¡Alice me dijo que regresaban a casa!" chilló Amber desde mi espalda. "¡Quiero todos los detalles!". Entonces pareció reconsiderar su petición. "Bueno… no _todos_ los detalles". Reí y me giré así que ahora estaba sobre mi espalda. En el proceso Amber cayó y terminó en el piso. "¡Hey!".

"Lo siento, Amber. Estaba pensando ir a La Push, mientras La Push no se presente en la calzada por lo menos" dije cuando escuché otro auto estacionarse.

"Hey Quil y Embry están aquí" dijo Amber. De pronto ellos corrieron y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó Quil.

"Estoy aquí abajo" dije desde mi lugar en el piso. Quil miró abajo y rió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo allá abajo?" preguntó Quil.

"La tumbé y no se ha levantado" dijo Amber.

"Oh, bueno párate, es mi turno" dijo Quil.

"¡¿Por qué?!" grité y me senté "¿No puedes venir acá abajo?"

"Nope" dijo Quil con una sonrisa. Él quería hacerlo del modo difícil así que me puse de pie. Cuando lo hice fue embestida por Quil y Embry y ambos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

"Un mes es demasiado tiempo" dijo Quil.

"Bueno va a ser más tiempo cuando me convierta" dije mientras los abrazaba de vuelta. "Los extrañé muchísimo a los dos".

"¿Cuándo te vas a convertir?" preguntó Embry.

"Esta noche yo espero. Primero tengo que darle a Amber todos los detalles de mi luna de miel de todas formas" dije con una sonrisa. Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero Quil y Embry estaban deprimidos.

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" preguntó Quil.

"Porque voy a tener diecinueve en un par de días y quiero ser vampira antes de eso" dije. "Además, prometí no convertirme en vampiro y esperaría llegar a casa para hacerlo".

"Así que qué pasará en tres días" preguntó Quil.

"No sé todavía" admití.

"Se convertirá en una mujer nueva" dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"No voy a ir corriendo a La Push y a aterrorizar a la reserva" repliqué.

"¡Yo no estaba sugiriendo esto!" argumentó Quil haciéndome resoplar.

"¡Sí lo hiciste! Vamos Quil, ¡Seré una neófita!"

"Todos vamos a cuidar bien de ella Quil. No dejaríamos que hiciera algo de lo cual se lamentara más tarde" aseguró Edward.

Después de un largo día Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en su habitación. Estaba tumbada en la cama debajo de Edward mientras él me besaba apasionadamente. Carlisle vendría pronto con la morfina ya que él pensaba que haría que el dolor fuera menos, pero no veía cómo iba a funcionar eso. Edward se sentía mejor sobre esto si tenía morfina así que deje que Carlisle me la pusiera por la salud mental de Edward.

"No tienes que hacer esto ahora" dijo Edward. Suspiré pesadamente y rodeé mis ojos, ¿por qué seguíamos teniendo esta conversación?

"Quiero hacerlo Edward. ¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero estar contigo para siempre? Ambos hemos mantenido nuestras promesas hasta ahora. Te he dado mi corazón y mi cuerpo, déjame darte mi alma" dije. Edward gimió suavemente y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

"Amor, me has dado demasiado" susurró. Movió su cabeza y la recargó en mi pecho para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

"Estaremos iguales por fin, mi amor" murmuré mientras enrollaba mis brazos a su alrededor y corría mis dedos por su cabello. Era tan suave y corría mis dedos con facilidad. "Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con mi familia. Con mi familia _completa_".

"¿Cómo puedes querer darme tu alma? ¿Cómo me atrevo si quiera pedírtelo?" dijo molesto. "Arriesgas mucho por mi propio egoísmo"

"¿Cómo puede ser egoísta si yo también lo quiero? Tu esperaste un siglo por mí, ahora quiero compensarte ese siglo" solté. "Quiero que seas capaz de amarme sin miedo a herirme".

"Quiero eso también" susurró.

"¡Entonces dámelo! ¿Qué estás esperando?" grité. "Todo lo que tengo que decir es 'Carlisle' y él estará aquí con la morfina".

"De acuerdo" susurró algo inestable.

"Este será el regalo más grande que jamás me hayas dado alguna vez" susurré antes de besarlo suavemente. Edward me besó de vuelta.

Pronto estábamos cubiertos por las sábanas de su cama. Tenía mis brazos a su alrededor y él tenía su cabeza recargada en mi pecho tratando de regresar de su altura. Nuestros cuerpos seguían conectados y no podía esperar a ser vampira y así Edward no tendría que contenerse. Escondí mi cara en su suave cabello e inhale profundamente captando su deliciosa esencia.

"Te amo, Edward" susurré.

"También te amo" susurró.

"Entonces llama a Carlisle y empecemos" susurré.

"En un momento mi amor. ¿Podemos esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?" preguntó.

"No hasta mañana, pero no me importaría quedarme así un poco más" admití mientras apretaba mi abrazo.

"De acuerdo" suspiró. Sabía que estaba triste, pero también sabía que si le daba hasta mañana probablemente jamás me convertiría en vampira. No quería eso de todas formas, quería ser capaz de vivir en el mundo de Edward. Quería ser capaz de entenderlo cada vez mejor. Después de veinte minutos Edward se levantó y se puso sus bóxers así como sus pantalones antes de tenderme la camisa que estaba usando. "No querrás vestir mucho. Tendrás tanto dolor que hasta la más pequeña prenda te dolerá".

"Gracias" susurré mientras tomaba la camisa y me la ponía. "Carlisle, estamos listos". En un instante Carlisle estaba en el cuarto con una jeringa en sus manos.

"Estaré aquí para detener a Edward si pierde el control" aseguró Carlisle

"No creo que pierda el control. Confío en él" dije mirando a Edward a los ojos. Edward sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edward por última vez.

"Sí. Será algo bueno para los dos. Te amo Edward" susurré.

"Eres mi vida, Bella. Te prometo quedarme en tu vida y si esto falla puedes estar segura que no esperarás por mí por mucho" dijo. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en la curva de mi codo y me estremecí.

"No estoy preocupada porque esto va a funcionar. Me estás dando el mejor regalo que me puedas dar jamás". Mi cabeza se sentía pesada y mi visión borrosa por la morfina y vi la triste expresión de Edward mientras posaba su boca en mi garganta. Lo último que recuerdo es su respiración contra mi yugular.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**) ¡Hello! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya saben, me alegran el día con un review. Esto comienza a tomar forma, directo a la recta final. Le quedan 5 capítulos. Anoche terminé de traducir el capítulo final.

Por lo pronto, les dejo un avance del siguiente capítulo. Honestamente, es de mis favoritos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Rosalie una vez me dijo que gritar no hacía que el dolor se fuera, así que me iba a quedar quieta y no dejar que Edward supiera cuánto me dolía esto. Podía mantener mis ojos cerrados y pretender estar dormida, pretender que la morfina no se había diluido. La morfina solo había retrasado el dolor, pero no lo detuvo cuando regresó. El dolor era como si me bañaran en ácido y después sentado en fuego. No era algo placentero, para nada. Mi cuerpo estaba muriendo lentamente; podía sentir mi corazón latiendo erráticamente en un intento por mantenerse vivo._

_...  
_

_El fuego corría lentamente por mis manos y pies. Lento, pero seguro. Iba a ser vampira muy pronto. Pude escuchar a Edward y a Carlisle hablando sobre eso. "¿Cuánto más Carlisle?" preguntó Edward._

_"No por mucho, Alice me dijo que será hoy" dijo Carlisle. Hubo una pausa antes de que Edward hablara_

_ "Ya veo… gracias" Edward sonaba relajado por saber cualquier cosa que Carlisle estuviera pensando, pero deseaba saberlo YO. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido que antes. El fuego estaba concentrado alrededor de mi corazón y sabía que iba a terminar._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No es mucho, pero créanme que vale la pena jeje.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	33. Chapter 33

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y tres**

**Cambio**

Edward me había advertido sobre el cambio de humana a vampira. Él me advirtió de que iba a ser doloroso y que todo el tiempo iba a estar pensando en que iba a rogar por mi muerte. Y no estaba jugando. No creo que lo estaba, pero entre escuchar algo y vivirlo por cuenta propia son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Le había dicho a Edward que me estaba dando el más grande regalo que podía darme, y seguía siendo cierto, pero también era el más doloroso. El veneno estaba corriendo por mis venas quemando todo a su paso y lo único que podía hacer era pelear por mantenerme quieta y no gritar.

Rosalie una vez me dijo que gritar no hacía que el dolor se fuera, así que me iba a quedar quieta y no dejar que Edward supiera cuánto me dolía esto. Podía mantener mis ojos cerrados y pretender estar dormida, pretender que la morfina no se había diluido. La morfina solo había retrasado el dolor, pero no lo detuvo cuando regresó. El dolor era como si me bañaran en ácido y después sentado en fuego. No era algo placentero, para nada. Mi cuerpo estaba muriendo lentamente; podía sentir mi corazón latiendo erráticamente en un intento por mantenerse vivo.

Podía escuchar a Edward sentado a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y susurrándome palabras de amor para brindarme valor. También había palabras de disculpas y en un tono de infinita tristeza. Edward se sentía terrible por causarme esto, pero sabía que todo iba a funcionar al final. Tenía fe de que todo iba a funcionar, como siempre pasaba con Edward y conmigo.

Para escapar del dolor empecé a pensar en mi vida pasada. De regreso al principio cuando era una niña pequeña jugando con Quil y Embry en el patio.

**Tenía cinco y ellos tenían nueve y estábamos jugando soccer. Bueno, más bien ellos jugaban y yo intentaba desesperadamente de bloquear los goles fallando horriblemente.**

**"¡Vamos Bella, tienes que bloquearlos!" dijo Embry después de otro fallido intento por mi parte.**

**"¡Eso intento _Emry_! ¡De verdad es muy difícil!" me quejé. Atrás cuando ni siquiera podía decir _Embry_ correctamente.**

**"¡Tienes que tratar más fuerte! ¡Quil va a ganar si sigues fallando!" gritó Embry enojado causando que empezara a llorar.**

**"¡Esto es muy difícil! ¡Quiero jugar un juego diferente!" ordené.**

**"Entonces ve a jugar a otro lado. ¡Embry y yo vamos a jugar a esto! No queremos jugar a cosas de niñas" siseó Quil causando que corriera hacia la casa donde estaba mi mamá en la cocina. Corrí a ella y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lloré en su delantal**

**"¿Qué va mal dulzura?" preguntó Renee**

**"¡Quil y _Emry _están siendo malvados conmigo otra vez!"**

**"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Renee arrodillándose y abrazándome y acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo escondía mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.**

**"¡Me gritaron! _Emry _dice que no estaba jugando bien y no quisieron jugar algo más conmigo" me quejé.**

**"Aquí, puedes tener esta galleta y hablaré con Quil y Embry" dijo Renee tendiéndome una galleta y besando mi frente antes de caminar fuera de la cocina.**

Atrás cuando las cosas eran más fáciles. Atrás cuando una galleta y un beso podían arreglar cualquier cosa. Las cosas no eran como ahora, crecí y tenía que enfrentar las cosas por mi cuenta por un tiempo antes de que Edward viniera a mi vida. Por un buen tiempo todo lo que necesitaba era un beso de Edward para sentirme mejor. Un beso no iba a arreglar nada de todas formas, no iba a hacer que mi dolor se fuera a otro lado. No eran como los besos mágicos de mi mamá; esté boo-boo no iba a sentirse mejor después de un besito. (**N/T: con _boo boo_, Bella se refiere al dolor de la transformación**).

Debía encontrar la forma de pasar el tiempo. Era sobre el tiempo en que creía que estaba dormida. Si no estaba dormida estaba flotando en la oscuridad. No estaba segura de cuál. Cuando estaba consciente seguía en dolor, pero estaba retrocediendo. Edward seguía a mi lado y podía escuchar a mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente, tratando de pelear contra la ponzoña que seguía fluyendo despacio.

El fuego corría lentamente por mis manos y pies. Lento, pero seguro. Iba a ser vampira muy pronto. Pude escuchar a Edward y a Carlisle hablando sobre eso. "¿Cuánto más Carlisle?" preguntó Edward.

"No por mucho, Alice me dijo que será hoy" dijo Carlisle. Hubo una pausa antes de que Edward hablara

"Ya veo… gracias" Edward sonaba relajado por saber cualquier cosa que Carlisle estuviera pensando, pero deseaba saberlo _yo_. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido que antes. El fuego estaba concentrado alrededor de mi corazón y sabía que iba a terminar.

Mi corazón dio un último latido y solté un jadeo haciendo que Edward jadeara también. "¿Bella?" dijo obviamente consternado. Su agarre en mi mano se hizo más fuerte y me di cuenta de que no había dolor así que me arriesgué abriendo mis ojos. Al principio estaba sorprendida por lo brillante y claro que era todo. La luz brillante me hizo parpadear antes de que mis ojos se ajustaran.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Carlisle quien de pronto estaba parado junto a mi causando que me asustara y de pronto estaba en mis pies asechándolo. "Oh mi, lo lamento tanto, Bella. Por favor perdóname, no trataba de asustarte".

De pronto me di cuenta de que todo estaba bien y el hecho de que tenía una audiencia así que me paré y miré a mi alrededor. Tomando de la atmósfera, la vista, sonidos, y aromas a mi alrededor. Todo era nuevo para mí. "Lo lamento Carlisle, esa no era forma de que me comportara" susurré. Edward caminó hacia mí y lentamente su mano hizo contacto con la mía. Aparentemente nadie más quería asustarme.

Busqué y tomé la mano de Edward. "Hemos estado preocupados por ti, amor" dijo Edward.

"Estoy bien" dije antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Edward me besó de vuelta y estaba sorprendida por la sensación de querer y necesitar que tenía por Edward. Quería seguir besándolo y que me hiciera el amor. No se suponía que iba a sentir estas cosas y todavía lo hacía. Edward fue el primero en romper el beso y cuando lo hizo me miró un poco consternado.

"¿No estás… sedienta?" preguntó Edward. Ahora que él lo mencionaba me imaginé que lo estaba así que asentí. "De acuerdo, te llevaré a cazar ahora y cuando regresemos podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras".

"Puedo pensar en unas cuantas cosas que quiero hacer" dije sugestivamente olvidándome de nuestra audiencia.

"¡Ew! ¡No quiero saber eso!" se quejó Emmett. Si pudiera ruborizarme estaría de un rojo profundo.

"Lo siento Emmett" murmuré avergonzada. Pronto estábamos en el bosque y estaba tratando de atrapar a una camada de liebres que se nos cruzó. No me tomó mucho atraparlos, pero seguía hambrienta.

Edward las atrapó por mí mientras yo terminaba con la liebre. "Hay más ciervos cerca de una milla al noreste, ¿quieres ir y conseguir uno?" preguntó mientras me ponía sobre mis pies.

"Eso suena bien. ¿Vas a cazar esta vez?" pregunté. Edward asintió y me ofreció su mano así que la tomé y empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque. Era muy raro ser vampira comparado con ser una loba. La parte más escalofriante era que probablemente me sentaba mejor ser vampira. Como loba siempre sentía que no encajaba. No porque fuera una chica o algo así, sólo porque sí. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía que donde estaba no era el lugar correcto, pero estaba en el camino correcto, y lo estaba.

Pronto Edward y yo estábamos corriendo por el bosque detrás de dos ciervos grandes. Podíamos capturarlos en cualquier momento, pero perseguirlos era tan divertido que aún no estaba lista para hacerlo. Mientras corríamos por el bosque empecé a pensar sobre mi tiempo como loba y cómo había ocasiones donde tenía que cazar para comer porque estaba muy lejos de casa o algo. Los ciervos eran en ocasiones una presa a elegir, pero eran veloces y tendían a correr a áreas donde se hacía lento por los árboles derribados o talados o espacios pequeños y se hacía difícil agarrarlos.

En ocasiones como esa deseaba que mi forma lobuna fuera más pequeña. Eso me hizo desear ser más pequeña. Me di cuenta soy una vampira, pero tenía limitantes, y los espacios pequeños eran limitantes. Mientras corría empecé a desear ser loba nuevamente, corriendo en cuatro patas. De pronto Edward jadeó y se detuvo y lo vi confundido.

"Bella… ¿qué te pasó?" preguntó con voz llena de preocupación.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella? Ahora tendrán que esperar un poquitito más para saber (no tanto, igual el viernes como siempre). Este capítulo me encantó por el flashback de la infancia de Bella y sus hermanos. Sí, aún queda el detalle de la mamá de Bella (les prometo que voy a hablar con Nickie, la autora, para que de una explicación sobre los nombres)

Ahora, actualizo hoy porque mañana me será muy difícil hacerlo; podía haberlo hecho mañana pero iba a ser ya muy tarde como a las 9 o 10 de la noche, así que salía igual. Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo (mi primer entrevista =D), después tengo un par de vueltas y luego voy a casa de mi abuela (sí, sigo con la tierna esperanza de encontrarme algún lobo xD).

Yo sé que mi horario les va y les da igual jeje, pero para mi es importante porque esto esta por terminar y no me gustaría retrasar los capítulos. Me emociona saber que esto llegará a su fin (claro, también me da algo de tristeza). Recuerden que hay una secuela ;)

Como siempre... un preview ;)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_De pronto las flores me parecieron altísimas. Edward era un gigante mientras se paraba frente a mí riendo. "¿En qué estabas pensando esta vez Bella? ¿Pascua?" preguntó mientras buscaba abajo y me levantaba...  
"¡Eso no fue divertido! No pude evitarlo, el pequeño conejito me hizo pensar en eso" dije._

_..._

_"¡Quítate!" ordené  
"Bella, estate quieta" dijo Alice mientras Edward sujetaba mi mano y me guiaba por el bosque.  
"Edward estaba en lo correcto contigo Alice" murmuré.  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Alice.  
"Eres tan pequeña y tan molesta al mismo tiempo" dije. Escuché a Edward gemir levemente junto a mí.  
"Es un regalo. Déjalo correr Edward" dijo Alice. Quería sacudir mi cabeza pero no podía porque Alice tenía sus manos en mis ojos. Cuando finalmente paramos tomé un profundo respiro por mi nariz. Pude oler diferentes cosas, pero nada tenía sentido. Era un olor floral, sin mencionar el cemento… ¿dónde estaba?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Admito que el siguiente capítulo es otro de mis favoritos. Me divertí tanto traduciéndolo ;)

En fin, nos vemos el viernes ;D

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	34. Chapter 34

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

**Poder**

No tenía idea de lo que Edward estaba viendo, pero era definitivamente más baja. Entonces abrí mi boca para hablar y todo lo que salió de ahí fue un ladrido. "Bella, ¡eres una loba!" gritó Edward incrédulo. Corrí al estanque de agua más cercano, el cual era un río y vi mi reflejo. ¡Era una loba! Me veía como mi versión antigua de loba pero sólo que más pequeña. De pronto estaba aullando hasta el tope de mis pulmones.

"Cálmate Bella, regresaremos a casa y veremos que dice Carlisle" dijo Edward quien estaba obviamente igual de sobresaltado que yo. Asentí y seguí a Edward mientras él corría hacia casa. Aunque me convertí en loba no había perdido mi velocidad de vampira y eso me tranquilizaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa y entramos nadie se veía sorprendido de ver a una loba parada junto a Edward en vez de a mí. Alice debió ver esto. "Dime qué paso" dijo Carlisle.

"Estábamos cazando algunos venados y miré a Bella y ella estaba así" dijo Edward apuntándome a mí. Empecé a pensar hacia atrás para saber qué pasó. Estuve pensando sobre querer ser una loba… así que si pensaba en regresar a la normalidad…

Empecé a pensar en ser una vampira nuevamente. Puse una imagen mía como vampira en mi cabeza y me concentré en ella. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en dos piernas en vez de cuatro patas nuevamente, pero ahora todos me miraban y Edward estaba enrollando una sábana a mí alrededor.

"Amor, estás desnuda" dijo Edward con tranquilidad. Si pudiera ruborizarme ya me vería como una fresa, estoy segura.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Carlisle curioso.

"Umm… estaba pensando sobre cómo la cacería sería más fácil si fuera más pequeña y estaba pensando en ser una loba" dije enrollando la sábana a mi alrededor más fuerte. "Para regresar sólo me imaginé a mí misma como vampira nuevamente".

"Hmm… me pregunto si sólo te transformas en loba o si puedes tomar la forma que quieras" dijo Carlisle.

"Después, ahora ella necesita vestirse y terminar de cazar" dijo Edward.

Mientras corríamos por el bosque miré a Edward quien me veía por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonreí y miré sobre la manada de alces que estábamos persiguiendo. "Necesitamos atacar si no queremos ir muy lejos" dijo Edward. Asentí y ataqué un gran alce. Edward no estaba muy lejos detrás. Después de que terminé de beber del alce miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos cerca del prado, puedo decir que seguí la esencia de mi cuerpo humano y la de Edward.

Curiosa por cómo podía lucir con ojos de vampiro empecé a caminar siguiendo la esencia. Pude escuchar las suaves pisadas de Edward siguiéndome. Decidí acelerar mientras caminaba y de pronto estaba corriendo buscando el prado. Cuando llegué ahí me detuve y miré a mi alrededor ante la hermosa escena que estaba frente a mí. El prado estaba lleno de flores silvestres y olían maravillosamente. Mire alrededor y noté a un pequeño conejo comiendo una hoja del pasto. La imagen me hizo pensar en un conejo moteado que había visto cuando era niña en la ventana de una tienda de mascotas. Era tan lindo y se veía tan suave.

De pronto las flores me parecieron altísimas. Edward era un gigante mientras se paraba frente a mí riendo. "¿En qué estabas pensando esta vez Bella? ¿Pascua?" preguntó mientras buscaba abajo y me levantaba. "Carlisle estará complacido de saber que no te conviertes nada más en loba". Empecé a moverme tratando de zafarme de los brazos de Edward. "De acuerdo, tu ganas". Me puso de vuelta abajo y me concentré de nuevo en ser normal y entonces lo estuve.

"¡Eso no fue divertido! No pude evitarlo, el pequeño conejito me hizo pensar en eso" dije.

"Bueno cuando haces eso tu ropa parece desaparecer" dijo colocando su abrigo sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir caliente e incómoda. Miré el bulto en los pantalones de Edward y dije que el estaba igual de caliente e incómodo.

"¿Mi falta de ropa te molesta?" pregunté hostil. Edward sonrió y de pronto me miraba como cuando lo hacía con el alce.

"No del todo, mi amor" dijo levantándome.

Después de pasarla en el prado por un rato decidimos ir a casa, pero no iba a caminar por el bosque desnuda. "Edward, escoge un animal" dije causando que los ojos de Edward se abrieran en sorpresa.

"Umm… de acuerdo…" pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder. "¿Qué te parece algo pequeño? Te podría cargar de vuelta".

"Eso no es un animal" dije secamente, pero entonces tuve una idea y de pronto era más alta que Edward.

"¡Un caballo no es algo pequeño Bella!" dijo. Rodeé mis ojos antes de apuntar a mi lomo. Afortunadamente Edward pareció entender y me montó (**N/T: ok, si nos ponemos a pensar, no había otra forma de ponerlo, él _literalmente _lo hizo hahaha**). Entonces iba a velocidad de vampiro. Cuando encontré la casa note que todos me veían desde la sala. Me detuve y Edward bajó de mí antes de convertirme en un conejo. No creí que a Esme quisiera un caballo caminando por su casa, y no quería ser vista desnuda más veces de las necesarias. Edward rió antes de levantarme y entrar conmigo a la casa.

"Así que no solo una loba…" dijo Carlisle pensativamente

"No, pero Bella tiene problemas para controlarlo un poco. Si ella piensa en un animal entonces ella se convierte en uno" dijo Edward.

"Ella se acostumbrará con el tiempo Edward. Tu no tuviste un perfecto control sobre tu habilidad de leer mentes al principio" dijo Carlisle razonablemente. Empecé a moverme porque quería zafarme de los brazos de Edward para poder ir arriba y vestirme. Estaba cansada de ser coneja. Edward pareció entenderlo porque me puso abajo y me fui saltando por las escaleras. Estaba empezando a gustarme más ser una loba.

Una vez vestida bajé por las escaleras y encontré que todos estaban esperandome. "Umm… hey" dije un poco insegura de por qué todos me estaban viendo.

"Hola Bella" dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba a la sala y me sentaba junto a Edward.

"Estás muy controlada" notó Jasper.

"Sí, lo está" dijo Carlisle. Ahora que ellos lo mencionaban supuse que estaban en lo correcto.

"¿No es eso algo bueno?" pregunté mientras Edward enrollaba sus brazos a mi alrededor y besaba mi mejilla causando que sonriera.

"Es algo muy bueno, pero no tienes que estar bajo control todo el tiempo" susurró Edward mucho más bajo para que los demás escucharan. Sus palabras causaron que me riera tontamente y todos nos miraron curiosamente.

"No es nada importante" dije antes de golpear con el codo a Edward.

"Así que ¿qué crees que sea lo que te hace cambiar de forma?" preguntó Carlisle

"Probablemente el hecho de que lo hacía para convertirme en loba" dije causando que Carlisle asintiera.

"Espléndido. ¿Qué puedes decirme de tu transformación?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Umm… ¿qué quieres saber?" pregunté.

"Por qué no te moviste o gritaste" dijo.

"Esas cosas no hacían que el dolor mejorara" dije sin pensarlo.

"¿Entonces te dolió?" preguntó. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. No quería herir los sentimientos de Edward…

"Estoy segura de que no fue tan malo como el dolor de alguien más" dije rápidamente.

"¿Cómo lo describirías?" preguntó Carlisle. El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte infinitamente.

"No lo sé" dije. En realidad no quería hablar de esto nunca más. "Me gustaría estar a solas con Edward". Esto pareció darle alguna señal a Alice porque brincó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Entonces ven conmigo!" dijo emocionada.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté causando que Alice me mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"No preguntes, ¡solo hazlo!" ordenó antes de sujetar mi cintura y arrastrarme hacia la puerta trasera seguida por Edward. Una vez que cruzamos el río Alice brincó a mi espalda y cubrió mis ojos. "Edward guíala por el resto del camino".

"¡Quítate!" ordené

"Bella, estate quieta" dijo Alice mientras Edward sujetaba mi mano y me guiaba por el bosque.

"Edward estaba en lo correcto contigo Alice" murmuré.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Alice.

"Eres tan pequeña y tan molesta al mismo tiempo" dije. Escuché a Edward gemir levemente junto a mí.

"Es un regalo. Déjalo correr Edward" dijo Alice. Quería sacudir mi cabeza pero no podía porque Alice tenía sus manos en mis ojos. Cuando finalmente paramos tomé un profundo respiro por mi nariz. Pude oler diferentes cosas, pero nada tenía sentido. Era un olor floral, sin mencionar el cemento… ¿dónde estaba?

"¡Sorpresa!" chilló Alice emocionadísima.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

(**N/T**) Bella cambiando de forma se me hizo una cosa tan divertida de traducir, honestamente. Por eso les dije que este era de mis favoritos

Bien, seré bien breve, tengo un compromiso en un rato más así que nada más dejo esto y me voy. Iré a ver a mi amiga que tuvo a su primer bebé hace poco (¡Dios! mis amigas ya están teniendo hijos. ¡Qué miedo!)

Les dejo el preview:

_"¡Bella, te he extrañado!" chilló Amber emocionadísima._

_"Yo también te he extrañado" dije feliz._

_"Quil dijo que querías enseñarnos algo" interrumpió Sam. Asentí y empecé a quitarme la ropa- después de todo todos en ese cuarto me habían visto desnuda más de una vez._

_"Ya te hemos visto desnuda" se burló Jacob._

_..._

_"De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunté. De pronto todos lucían inocentes, o al menos eso trataban de hacer._

_"No sé de lo que estás hablando" dijo Sam moviendo sus ojos inocentemente y tratando de lucir herido._

_Resoplé. "Sabes de qué carajo estoy hablando Sam. Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire, incluso Edward está tenso" gruñí. Sam suspiró pesadamente antes de cambiar el sujeto._

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**_  
_


	35. Chapter 35

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y cinco**

**Reacciones**

Cuando abrí mis ojos de pronto todos los olores tuvieron sentido. ¡Era una casa! Justo una casita, pero perfecta para Edward y para mí. Por supuesto Edward no podría llamarla una casa por su tamaño, pero para mí era perfecta. Las piedritas de la casa la hacían lucir como si fuera sacada de 'Blanca Nieves' y no podía estar más contenta, pero cuando me giré para agradecerle a Alice ella se había ido y Edward estaba parado en su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Te gusta, mi amor?" preguntó caminando hacia mí y sujetando mi mano con la suya.

"Es perfecta, deberíamos ir a decirle gracias a Esme" dije lista para dar vuelta. El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte en mi mano y me jaló a un abrazo.

"Eso puede esperar hasta mañana" dijo antes de besar mi sien. Sonreí y moví mi cabeza para conectar mis labios con los de Edward. Él me besó de vuelta apasionadamente y de pronto estaba dentro acostada en una cama blanca mientras Edward besaba mi cuello.

*******

Después de una semana de tener un impecable auto control sobre mi sed Edward me permitió ir a La Push para ver a mis hermanos así como al resto de la manada. Estaba segura de que podía manejarlo, pero Edward decidió que vendría conmigo en caso de que no fuera así. Mientras no tuviera deseo de morder humanos no había estado cerca de ellos para probarlo. Edward también insistió en darle a mi nuevo Ferrari una prueba de manejo así que ahora estábamos en mi nuevo Ferrari rojo y manejando a La Push.

Edward parecía enojado de que aún permaneciera en los límites de velocidad aunque tuviera mejores reflejos y pudiera manejar más rápido. "Puedes ir más rápido" insistió.

"No voy a ir más rápido" dije y tomé el camino que me llevaba directamente a La Push. "No estoy acostumbrada a esto todavía y no quiero golpear un árbol o algo por el estilo"

"Eso no va a pasar de todas formas" se quejó.

"No tomaré riesgos" dije rotundamente. Pronto estábamos en La Push y bajé la velocidad cada vez más queriendo no golpear a algún niño. Esto fue el bonus extra para que Edward se pusiera más impaciente, para cuando buscamos mi casa Edward estaba fuera en el pórtico antes de que detuviera el auto. Para cuando llegué Quil estaba parado en el umbral hablando con mi frustrado esposo. Cuando llegué al pórtico Quil se detuvo a media oración y me miró.

"¿Bella?" preguntó incrédulo

"Por supuesto" dije con una sonrisa. Me puse los lentes de sol en un intento de no asustar a Quil o a Embry. "¿Esperaban a alguien más?"

"Entra" dijo moviéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Claire estaba sentada en el sofá con Embry y veían 'La Bella y la Bestia'. Era la parte donde los lobos atacaban.

"Embry, tenemos visitas" dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

"Eso es…" Embry se detuvo a media oración cuando notó que estaba parada junto a Edward.

"¡Hola Bella!" dijo una contenta Claire antes de correr hacia mí y abrazarme. "¿Por qué traes lentes de sol?"

"Esta realmente soleado afuera" dije rápidamente antes de mirar a Embry con una sonrisa. "¿Me extrañaste?".

"Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿pero no eres…?"

"Uh-huh, pero realmente tengo un gran control" dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué te trae por La Push?" preguntó Quil.

"¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mis hermanos mayores?" pregunté incrédula.

"¿Esa es la única razón?" preguntó Embry.

"Bueno quería mostrarles mi genial poder de vampira" dije con una sonrisa. "Pero quiero ver a la manada completa para hacerlo".

"Bueno estoy seguro de que si llamo a Sam estará más que contento de venir a una visita" dijo Embry caminando a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono. Sonreí y me senté en el sofá junto a Claire quien había regresado a ver la película. 'Belle' estaba discutiendo con la bestia sobre tomar el lugar de su padre. Edward se sentó a mi lado y recargó su cabeza en la mía.

"Esta película me recuerda a nosotros" dijo Edward sorprendiéndome.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté incrédula. Edward suspiró pesadamente y señaló a la bestia en la pantalla.

"Soy la bestia y tu mi hermosa Bella eres 'Belle'. Puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo a los otros personajes en tus amigos y familia, pero eso no es lo importante. Tu me aceptaste aún y cuando yo era un monstruo, pero tu sólo viste al hombre dentro de mí que gritaba por salir" dijo lo suficientemente bajo para Claire esperando que no lo escuchara. Quil y Embry tal vez, pero no lo demostraban.

"Sam dice que podemos encontrarnos aquí" dijo Quil antes de levantar a Claire y sentarla en su regazo. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la manada estuviera en casa.

"Bienvenida de vuelta Bella" dijo Sam antes de sentarse en una silla. Me levante y Jacob tomó mi asiento. Antes de que pudiera hablar Amber tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¡Bella, te he extrañado!" chilló Amber emocionadísima.

"Yo también te he extrañado" dije feliz.

"Quil dijo que querías enseñarnos algo" interrumpió Sam. Asentí y empecé a quitarme la ropa- después de todo todos en ese cuarto me habían visto desnuda más de una vez.

"Ya te hemos visto desnuda" se burló Jacob.

"No con mi nuevo cuerpo" lo molesté mientras removía la última prenda de mi ropa y se la daba a Edward. Después me empecé a imaginar en mi anterior forma de loba. El pelaje blanco como nieve que brillaba ante la luz del sol y las largas patas y cuerpo delgado. Sabía que era una loba cuando todos en el cuarto, excepto Edward, jadearon.

"Bella tiene el poder de cambiar de forma. Es un poco raro, de hecho no había escuchado de ese poder, la mayoría de los poderes son mentales, pero Carlisle piensa que es porque ella podía cambiar de forma antes de transformarse. No sólo se limita a ser loba, ella puede cambiar a cualquier animal" explicó Edward.

"Bella, transfórmate en un gato" dijo Amber con impaciencia. Suspiré –sólo a Amber se le ocurría querer que me convirtiera en gato- y me imaginé a un lindo gatito negro con blanco. Lo había visto una vez. De pronto era pequeñita y Amber me levantaba en brazos y me agitaba en un círculo. La miré y gruñí causando que Amber soltara una risita tonta y me tendiera a Jacob. "¿No es linda Jakey?"

Jacob sonrió y le siseé causando que soltara una carcajada. "Seguramente lo es Amber" Jacob rió fuertemente y de pronto estaba en las manos de Paul. Decidí que era suficiente y me transformé en serpiente y Paul frenéticamente me tiró al piso. Siseé antes de darme vuelta y de pronto ¡estaba en el aire nuevamente! Había olvidado que a Amber le gustaban los reptiles.

"Amber, baja a Bella; Bella, transfórmate de vuelta" ordenó Sam. Amber me bajó y rápidamente me transformé en mí misma y tomé mi ropa del regazo de Edward. Después de vestirme me senté en el regazo de Edward y él enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura. "Bella, como te sentirías acerca de formar parte de la manada nuevamente" (**N/A Ustedes chicos son suertudos, no tengo las palabras suficientes todavía ;D**)

"¿Puedo hacer eso?" pregunté en shock cuando Sam me hizo esa oferta.

"¿A qué te refieres Bella?" dijo Sam.

"No puedo estar en contacto contigo exactamente" dije.

"Tú solo tienes que estar en contacto con uno de nosotros. Puedes trabajar en pareja con alguien" sugirió Sam. Pude ver en sus ojos que él quería que regresara a la manada. Había algo por lo que todos estaban tensos y ahora no era tan despistada obviamente. Incluso Edward estaba tenso por lo que sea que Sam estuviera pensando.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunté. De pronto todos lucían inocentes, o al menos eso trataban de hacer.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando" dijo Sam moviendo sus ojos inocentemente y tratando de lucir herido.

Resoplé. "Sabes de qué carajo estoy hablando Sam. Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire, incluso Edward está tenso" gruñí. Sam suspiró pesadamente antes de cambiar el sujeto.

"No deberíamos emparejarte con nadie" dijo Sam despreocupadamente. Entonces él decidió ignorarme completamente mientras le daba a Edward una mirada significativa.

"Sí, eso es posible. Hay algunas cosas parecidas a los walkie talkies que usan un satélite para estar conectados y así puedas ir a cualquier distancia. Estoy seguro de que ellos pueden escuchar bien o algo así que puedes usar su forma de lobo. Bella estará disponible para hablar y sus transformaciones son muy rápidas, ella puede advertirles y regresar a su forma humana en segundos" explicó Edward. De acuerdo, ahora estaba encabronada.

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡Ordeno que alguien me diga!" grité.

"Esos vampiros han regresado" dijo Quil.

"Los tres que atacaron a la manada antes" dijo Paul.

"Esos que mataron a mamá y a papá" susurró Embry.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**) ¿Qué les pareció? Sin duda el don de Bella es bastante divertido (aunque aún no le encuentro mucha utilidad jeje).

Gracias por tu comentario. Desgraciadamente así es esto de los fanfictions, pueden ser historias muy interesantes pero no todos se detienen a comentar. Sé, por el conteo de visitas, que la traducción sí es leída (y bastante. Alcanza aproximadamente las 80 visitas por capítulo), pero quizá no es algo que valga la pena comentar. Yo estoy consciente de ello, es por eso que no les presiono mucho con los reviews ;)

Agradezco enormemente tu comentario y créeme que es un gusto para mi poder traducir esta historia. No te desanimes, la secuela ya está publicada y es muy probable que la próxima semana publique el primer capítulo.

También gracias a **Edwardita** (mi lectora de 16 añotes jeje) por tu review. Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Actualizo, yo espero, el miércoles.

Así es chicos, este viernes es el gran final de 'Taboo'. Me alegra porque es la primera historia que logro concluir (por mucho que sea una traducción) y a la vez me entristece, ya que le he tomado cariño a la historia y a todos ustedes que dejan su opinión al respecto.

El preview...

_"No hagas esto Bella" rogó Edward. Quil gimoteó en acuerdo así como Embry. "Esto no está bien. Si los vas a matar, no lo hagas por venganza"._

_ Gruñí bajo desde mi garganta y seguí corriendo. No había manera de que dejara ir esta oportunidad de vengarme. Quil y Embry podrían estar de acuerdo con Edward, pero yo no._

_..._

_De pronto la playa estaba llena por los sonidos de pelea mientras nos encontrábamos con los tres vampiros. Ellos eran fuertes y experimentados cuando empezaron a pelear haciendo difícil pelear contra ellos, incluso para una neófita como yo._

_De pronto escuche uno de los lobos ladrar y tuve que ver qué pasaba y quién era. Cuando miré alrededor noté que el hombre de cabello negro tenía derribado a Quil e iba a morderlo, ¡pero eso lo iba a matar! Mis ojos se achicaron mientras veía al hombre de cabello negro abriendo su boca exponiendo sus afilados dientes. La adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo y me pareció que todo pasaba más lento y podía pensar más claramente._

Nos vemos el miércoles ;)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**_  
_


	36. Chapter 36

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y seis**

**Regreso**

Esos tres vampiros quienes mataron a mis padres estaban de regreso y hasta ahora lo escuchaba. No me importó que Sam me quisiera de regreso a la manada. Bueno, él tendría su deseo, no había manera de que bajara la guardia ante la oportunidad de matar a esos tres vampiros.

Así que aquí estaba vagando por el bosque con Embry y Edward buscando a esos tres vampiros. La única razón de que Edward estaba aquí era porque no quería que me fuera sin él. La discusión que tuvimos terminó siendo la peor desde que nos casamos y terminó conmigo encerrada en nuestro cuarto hasta que me diera cuenta de que Edward podía ir con o sin mi permiso así que fue mejor dárselo.

Mientras corría Edward corría cerca y me decía qué veía y olía, pero todo lo que él sabía era que estaba oliendo a otros vampiros, no a los que buscaba. Traté de describírselos, pero no era capaz de explicárselo, especialmente desde la última vez que me transformé fue la última vez y que los olí fue probablemente hace unos diez años y ahora era vampira y mis memorias eran vagas, pero probablemente reconocería la esencia si se me cruzaba, y todos sabían que eso podía pasar.

De pronto Edward corría a mi lado. "No escucho o huelo algo o alguien fuera de lo ordinario" susurró y mantuvo su ritmo a mi lado. Asentí en acuerdo y seguí corriendo. Decidí revisar por mi cuenta en la orilla de First Beach. Edward decidió seguirme mientras corría y de repente se detuvo y se tensó antes de empezar a sisear. En ese momento la manada empezó a aullar y el viento arrastró un aroma familiar a mi rostro. Dejé salir un aullido que alertó a los otros para que se encaminaran hacia el olor.

Pude escuchar a Edward gritándome y mientras corría detrás de mí, pero no me molestó. Ahí estaban y yo iba a tener mi venganza. Mientras corría mi único pensamiento era que era más fuerte que ellos, podía tomarlos fácilmente, además tenía a mi manada si los necesitaba, pero esperaba que no fuera necesario. Esta era mi batalla, además de la de Quil y Embry. Esos vampiros mataron a nuestros padres y nosotros los mataríamos por ello. De alguna manera Quil y Embry se las arreglaron para alcanzarme a mí así como lo hizo Edward.

"No hagas esto Bella" rogó Edward. Quil gimoteó en acuerdo así como Embry. "Esto no está bien. Si los vas a matar, no lo hagas por venganza".

Gruñí bajo desde mi garganta y seguí corriendo. No había manera de que dejara ir esta oportunidad de vengarme. Quil y Embry podrían estar de acuerdo con Edward, pero yo no. Quil pareció darse cuenta porque de pronto estaba sobre mi y mostrándome sus dientes. Ladré de vuelta y traté de quitármelo de encima, pero Embry se le unió y sabía que Edward estaba aquí también y si trataba de alejarme de ahí ellos me iban a detener.

"Quil y Embry dicen que tus padres no querrían esto. Ellos querrían que olvidaras a los vampiros que los mataron y siguieras adelante con tu vida" dijo Edward rápidamente. Puedo decir que estaba tan desesperado como Quil y Embry, pero era testaruda y no quería escucharlos. De pronto la manada nos rodeaba. Sam se transformó de vuelta y de pronto estaba parado junto a Edward con una mueca en el rostro.

"Transfórmate de vuelta Bella" ordenó Sam. Gimoteé y seguí sus órdenes, pero seguía tendida en el piso debajo de Quil y Embry. "Te dije que no hicieras esto".

"Tu no entiendes cómo me siento Sam. No es que _quiera _matarlos, sino que _tengo _que hacerlo" argumenté.

"¡Tu no 'tienes' que hacer nada Bella!" gritó Sam enojado. La manada empezó a gruñirme y sabía que estaban de acuerdo con Sam. Leah de hecho empezó a ladrar y a moverse como si tratara de decirme algo. No necesitaba ser loba para saber que me estaba maldiciendo. "Espléndido Leah" dijo Sam rotundamente.

"¡Traspasaron a nuestras tierras! ¡Déjenme ayudar!" insistí. Iba a tratar con cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para matarlos.

Mi discusión resultó innecesaria porque de repente Edward empezó a sisear y la manada entera se tensó. Sam de pronto se transformó en lobo nuevamente y sabía que ellos habían llegado. "Bien, bien, bien, miren lo que tenemos aquí" dijo una voz masculina mientras tres vampiros caminaban fuera de los árboles.

"Parece como un manojo de lobos subdesarrollados" dijo otro hombre con cabello negro.

"Huele como lobos, y un vampiro" dijo la mujer con cabello rojo fuego. De pronto Quil y Embry no me bloqueaban más y me paré.

"Parece que son dos" dijo el primer hombre con cabello rubio. De pronto vi rojo y lo único en que podía pensar era en mis padres y la culpa que tuve por cinco años ¡por esos tres monstruos que decidieron matar a mis padres! No dudé en aventármele al líder del grupo.

De pronto la playa estaba llena por los sonidos de pelea mientras nos encontrábamos con los tres vampiros. Ellos eran fuertes y experimentados cuando empezaron a pelear haciendo difícil pelear contra ellos, incluso para una neófita como yo.

De pronto escuche uno de los lobos ladrar y tuve que ver qué pasaba y quién era. Cuando miré alrededor noté que el hombre de cabello negro tenía derribado a Quil e iba a morderlo, ¡pero eso lo iba a matar! Mis ojos se achicaron mientras veía al hombre de cabello negro abriendo su boca exponiendo sus afilados dientes. La adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo y me pareció que todo pasaba más lento y podía pensar más claramente.

Supe que no había manera en que fuera al infierno si buscaba a mi hermano a tiempo y todos estaban tan distraídos en sus propias batallas que no notaron que estaban a punto de perder a un miembro de la manada. Busqué a Edward y lo encontré ayudando a Seth y a Amber con la mujer. "¡Edward!" grité justo cuando el líder enterró sus dientes en mi hombro y jalaba.

Grité de dolor pero no pude quitar mis ojos de Quil. El vampiro estaba tomando su tiempo con mi hermano y todavía seguía pidiendo ayuda para salvarlo. Entonces pasó.

El vampiro enterró sus dientes en la pierna delantera de Quil haciendo que éste aullara de dolor. Grité mientras un sollozo rasgó mi pecho y en un acto de desesperación arremetí contra el líder enviándolo a los árboles antes de correr hacia Quil.

"¡Quil!" grité antes de golpear al vampiro que seguía mordiendo a Quil y rasgando su cabeza. ¡Lo podía perder a él también! No mi hermano mayor. "Quil no me puedes hacer esto. A nosotros. A Embry y a mí" sollocé y avancé lentamente hacia él acariciando su cabeza. Lo vi mientras regresaba a su forma humana gimiendo en dolor. Él iba a morir e iba a ser mi culpa.

"Se buena con Sam, Bells" murmuró Quil con una sonrisa pequeña. "Y asegúrate de decirle a Claire que la amo".

"Hazlo por ti mismo. Por favor Quil, ¡no me hagas esto! ¡Embry y yo te necesitamos!" rogué. Quil rió causando que gimiera de dolor.

"Ya están grandecitos ahora" susurró Quil.

"Carajo Quil ¡no te atrevas a morir!" grité enojada y deseaba tener lágrimas para derramar. De pronto olí humo mezclado con la esencia de vampiros quemados y todos estaban alrededor de Quil y de mí. Embry y Edward estaban parados a ambos lados míos mientras Sam y Jacob estaban del otro lado de Quil.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer Bella" susurró Sam en disculpa. Miré a Edward esperando que pudiera decirme algo diferente Edward lucía tan roto por esto como Embry y como yo. Él obviamente no podía ayudarnos tampoco.

"¿Qué hay con Carlisle?" solté un susurró roto.

"Para cuando lo llevemos con Carlisle será demasiado tarde" susurró Edward disculpándose.

Entonces tuve una idea y puse mi boca sobre la mordida en el brazo de Quil. Todos alrededor se tensaron, pero difícilmente notaron que quería succionar la ponzoña del sistema de Quil. Era difícil porque todo lo que quería era seguir bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que no hubiera más sangre.

Quil siguió gimoteando de dolor debajo de mí y seguí succionando su sangre hasta que estuviera limpia. El veneno se había ido, pero ahora parecía no poder detenerme. "¡Bella! ¡Bella, necesitas parar!" gritó Edward sujetando mi hombro. ¡Lo estaba intentando! ¿Edward podia ver que intentaba parar? No era fácil para mí.

Y entonces Quil soltó un aullido de dolor y se desvaneció.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**): Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Taboo. ¿Qué creen que le pasará a Quil? ¿Sobrevivirá? Esta parte me recordó muchísimo a la parte del estudio de Ballet de Crepúsculo.

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior, el primer agradecimiento era para que me preguntó que por qué no tenía más reviews esta historia. Perdón, no sé por qué no salió el nombre.

Bien chicos, espero les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo vendrá el final y el epílogo.

Les dejaré el preview. El último =O

_De pronto Carlisle bajó por las escaleras y nos miró. "Embry, ¿puedo verte un momento?" nadie dijo nada mientras Embry caminaba hacia Carlisle. Todo lo que quería hacer era empezar a gritar y a rogarle a Carlisle que me dijera qué estaba pasando. Sentía que iba a reventar si no sabía algo pronto._

_Miré de vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Carlisle y a Embry ir escaleras arriba. El resto de la manada se vieron unos a otros tan confundidos como yo. Empecé a ir y venir mientras la manada me veía. "Bella, querida, por favor siéntate" dijo Esme. La vi y contuve la urgencia de gruñirle o sisearle o golpearla. Sabía que ella no dijo nada que no quería. Podía seguir yendo de un lado a otro y probablemente podría ser lo mismo, pero no podía sentarme y esperar noticias de Quil. El podía estar cerca de la muerte por mi culpa._

_..._

_"Todo esto es mi culpa" sollocé._

_ "Sí, lo es, Isabella Marie Cullen" dijo con firmeza haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida..._

¿Se merece un review? ¡Nos vemos el viernes!

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	37. Chapter 37

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo sólo traduzco bajo la aprobación de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y siete**

**Revelaciones**

Estaba yendo de un lado a otro por la sala de la casa de los Cullen mientras la manada y los Cullen estaban sentados en la sala viéndome. Después de que Edward me empujó lejos de Quil trajo cargando con Carlisle mientras el resto nos seguía. Para cuando llegamos a la casa todos excepto Edward y Carlisle estaban sentados en la sala. Entonces toda la manada se sentí, pero yo empecé a ir y venir. Edward le murmuró algo a Carlisle en una voz tan baja que no pude oírle.

Pude oír el latido de Quil pero era errático y a veces se detenía totalmente y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que mi muerto corazón se detenía. Sabía que Quil estaba inestable y cada vez que su corazón se detenía sabía que había la posibilidad de que no volviera a latir. No podía soportar si él moría de verdad. No podía perder a otro miembro de mi familia sabiendo que era por mi culpa esta vez. Tomé mucha sangre porque una vez que empecé a beber no podía detenerme.

De pronto Carlisle bajó por las escaleras y nos miró. "Embry, ¿puedo verte un momento?" nadie dijo nada mientras Embry caminaba hacia Carlisle. Todo lo que quería hacer era empezar a gritar y a rogarle a Carlisle que me dijera qué estaba pasando. Sentía que iba a reventar si no sabía algo pronto.

Miré de vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Carlisle y a Embry ir escaleras arriba. El resto de la manada se vieron unos a otros tan confundidos como yo. Empecé a ir y venir mientras la manada me veía. "Bella, querida, por favor siéntate" dijo Esme. La vi y contuve la urgencia de gruñirle o sisearle o golpearla. Sabía que ella no dijo nada que no quería. Podía seguir yendo de un lado a otro y probablemente podría ser lo mismo, pero no podía sentarme y esperar noticias de Quil. El podía estar cerca de la muerte por mi culpa.

"Bella, has lo que te han dicho" ordenó Sam. "Verte ir y venir no nos ayuda". Me senté en el piso en frente de Alice, pero no podía detener mi ansiedad. Mientras me sentaba Alice empezó a jugar con mi cabello nerviosamente y Jasper se veía como si fuera a morir de una sobre carga emocional. Rosalie estaba tensa, pero parecía no importarle lo que le pasara a Quil. Esme estaba sentada junto a Toby mientras veían un libro juntos en un intento por mantener sus mentes alejadas de lo que pasaba arriba. Emmett estaba incómodo y jugueteaba en su asiento. Sabía que quería decir algo gracioso, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo único que conseguiría sería meterse en problemas, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. Emmett no era bueno manejando sus emociones, especialmente de los demás.

Pasaron otras dos horas antes de que Carlisle y Edward bajaran agotados. Sabía que estaba emocional y ellos estaban agotados, pero nunca había visto a un vampiro lucir tan cansado. "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora necesita descansar" dijo Carlisle antes de sentarse junto a Esme y Toby.

"¿Dónde esta Embry?" pregunté preocupada. Él nunca después de que Carlisle lo llamó. Edward caminó hacia mi y me jaló antes de abrazarme.

"Está arriba ayudando a Quil, mi amor. ¿Te gustaría verlos?" preguntó. Asentí y me llevó a la oficina de Carlisle que había sido transformada en un cuarto de hospital. Quil y Embry estaban acostados en dos camas con tubos y monitores a su alrededor. Embry le daba una transfusión de sangre a Quil. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente empecé a soltar sollozos secos en el pecho de Edward.

"Todo esto es mi culpa" sollocé.

"Sí, lo es, Isabella Marie Cullen" dijo con firmeza haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida. "Es tu culpa que Quil este tendido en esa cama _vivo_. Si no hubieras succionado el veneno él estaría muerto ahora".

"¡Y también soy la razón por la cual Embry está acostado junto a él dándole una transfusión de sangre! ¡Tomé demasiada sangre!" sollocé.

"Te deshiciste del veneno sin matarlo. Quil y Embry estarán bien, solo necesitan descansar por un par de días" dijo. Caminé a sus camas y los vi durmiendo pacíficamente detrás del sonido de varias máquinas y tubos.

"Fui tan estúpida por querer vengarme. Miembros de mi manada fueron heridos por mi culpa y no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto mirar y orar para que Quil y Embry salgan bien de esto" susurré rotamente. De pronto la respiración de Quil y su corazón se aceleraron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Miré mientras Quil veía a su alrededor desorientado antes de notarme y sonreír débilmente.

"Hey Bells, ¿ganamos?" preguntó con voz ronca. Tomé un respiro y asentí.

"Si Quil, ganamos" susurré rotamente mientras mantenía a raya un sollozo. Quil sonrió y sujetó mi mano con la suya. Su piel era tan cálida que casi quemaba.

"Bien, sabía que podíamos hacerlo" dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano. No pude evitarlo más así que colapsé en su cama y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras los sollozos agitaban mi cuerpo. Quil enrolló sus brazos a mi alrededor cuidadosamente y besó mi frente. "¿Por qué es todo esto?"

"Casi te mato" sollocé. "Lo lamento tanto Quil, ¡no debí ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de sacar el veneno de ti! Sigo siendo sólo una neófita, debí haber sabido".

"Hey, nada de eso Bells. Estoy vivo porque succionaste ese veneno. Te debo mi vida" dijo firmemente. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver la honestidad de sus palabras. Esto trajo una nueva ronda de sollozos. Quil acarició mi espalda mientras sollozaba en su pecho

"No sé qué hubiera hecho si tu morías Quil" admití. "Probablemente habría tomado el siguiente vuelo a Italia".

"¿Qué hay en Italia?" preguntó Quil.

"Los Vol…"

"Absolutamente no Isabella Cullen" dijo Edward firme. "No habrías hecho eso. Te habrías quedado aquí y lamentarte y nos dejarías ayudarte a superarlo". Justo entonces Embry se despertó y nos miró a Quil y a mí.

"Hey estás despierto" dijo Embry con una sonrisa. Quil y yo lo vimos.

"Creo que Quil y a tuvo suficiente sangre así que ahora podemos remover la intravenosa de Embry" dijo Carlisle de pronto causando que diera un brinco a la cama de Quil y le siseara. Una vez que mis pensamientos se relacionaron con mis acciones me di cuenta de que le había siseado a Carlisle y agaché mi cabeza y me disculpé. "Está bien, Bella, lo entiendo. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso".

"Sigue siendo inexcusable" murmuré.

"Sólo tratas de proteger a tus hermanos. Fue un acto reflejo. Te asusté y te agazapaste". Dijo Carlisle razonablemente.

**EPOV**:

"No hay culpa sin sangre, amor" dije en un intento por aligerar el ambiente. Puedo decir que Bella seguía sintiéndose mal por todo lo que pasó hoy. "¿Por qué no vamos a casa, amor?" pregunté. Bella asintió y se giró a Quil y Embry.

"Volveré en la mañana, descansen, lo necesitan ambos" dijo Bella antes de besar sus mejillas y salir de la oficina de Carlisle. La seguí hasta que estuvimos fuera de casa y empezó a correr tan rápido como podía. Empecé a correr al mismo tiempo que buscaba la casa. Bella estuvo un segundo después con una mueca en la cara. "Tramposo" reí y abrí la puerta y entramos.

"Sólo soy más veloz que tu, amor" dije mientras caminábamos a nuestro cuarto. Bella caminó un momento después y suspiró pesadamente antes de sentarse en la cama. Me senté a su lado y enrollé un brazo a su alrededor y besé su mejilla. "Has tenido un día duro". Bella no dijo nada, pero de pronto estaba sobre mi espalda y ella me besaba apasionadamente.

"Ayúdame a olvidar, Edward" murmuró contra mis labios. Y eso hice toda la noche.

**EPÍLOGO**

**BPOV**: (_un año después_)

Estaba sentada con Edward en nuestra nueva casa en Montana. Esme tenía una casa que era aún más grande que la de Forks, si es que eso era posible, y Edward y yo teníamos el cuarto piso completo para nosotros. Por un tiempo estuve triste por dejar a la manada y estaba feliz de estar lejos de La Push y Forks y de todas las memorias que había vivido ahí. En Montana no llovía mucho, pero había cientos de hectáreas para nosotros y éramos libres de explorar sin importar cómo estaba el clima. Había sido capaz de probar mis poderes hasta el límite el año pasado y descubrí que no sólo podía transformarme en animales, sino que también podía transformarme en humanos.

Había descubierto eso un día mientras estaba sentada en mi cuarto pensando en los Vulturis. Sabía cómo lucían gracias a la pintura que estaba en la oficina de Carlisle. Recordé que Alice había mencionado que los Vulturis estarían muy interesados en mi habilidad para cambiar de forma. Este recuerdo trajo a Aro a mi mente y cuando Edward entró a revisarme se quedó en shock al ver a Aro sentado en la cama en vez de a mí. También estaba en shock, porque no me había dado cuenta de que podía hacerlo.

Era divertido tener un poder, cambiar a otra persona era algo que me ponía indispuesta y tenía que cazar pronto después de regresar a mi normalidad. Por supuesto una vez que cacé tuve que enseñarle a Carlisle mi recién descubierta habilidad y el estuvo aun más sorprendido que Edward. Después de enseñarle a la familia mi nueva habilidad descubrí que entre más lo hacía menos indispuesta me ponía. Para ahora podía convertirme en cualquier cosa y sabía que esto no me dividía en lo absoluto.

"Extraño a mi manada" susurré recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

"Quizá puedas llamarlos y preguntarles si puedes visitarlos" dijo Edward.

"A Sam no le gustaría" admití con un suspiro. Justo entonces Alice corrió fuera de la casa y fuimos con ella hasta el patio de enfrente.

"Chicos ¡los lobos vienen!" dijo Alice emocionadísima.

"Cómo…"

"El futuro desapareció. Ellos estarán aquí mañana después del mediodía y estarán por el fin de semana" dijo Alice antes de que pudiera preguntar que cómo lo sabía. Pero ella estaba emocionada y yo lo estaba también. "Esme quiere que tú y Edward vayan al supermercado a comprar para ellos".

"Gracias Alice, iremos" dije. Con eso Alice caminó hacia la casa y miré a Edward quien me estaba viendo.

"Supongo que ya no necesitamos llamarlos después de todo" dije con una sonrisa pequeña. Edward sonrió y besó mi frente.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**): Antes que nada, les tengo un pequeño mensaje de Nickie, la autora de 'Taboo', en relación a la confusión que se dio en un principio por los nombres de los padres de Bella y el hecho de que ella se encontrara con "El Jefe Charlie Swan" en el capítulo 3:

Primero que nada, deben saber que le hice hincapié en que ustedes constantemente me comentaban que había un error. Honestamente pensé que le iba a poner otros nombres a los papás de Bella (dada su relación con Quil y Embry). Pero llegamos al final de la historia y dicha duda no se resolvió como yo esperaba (y como dije que se iba a solucionar).

_**"Sí, también tuve esa pregunta un montón también, lo lamento por eso… lo eché a perder, fue un error que nunca arreglé y olvidé decírtelo… su nombre no se suponía que debía ser Charlie, pero no pensé en eso cuando lo escribí supongo. Me disculpo por mi error. Sayonara! =]"**_

Ahí lo tienen. Digo, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando (en mi otra historia, le puse Amber a la mejor amiga de la protagonista, cuando en realidad era Piper. No fue sino hasta que una de las lectoras me hizo el comentario).

¡Dios! una mega-super-magna disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer como había dicho. No, no quería hacerla de emoción ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente FF no me dejaba publicar. Gracias a **Estrella'black** que me ayudó para poder hacerlo. Nena, mil gracias por el consejo n_n

**h. Cullen **(**h_ Cullen** si es que no llega a salir. ¡No se por qué!): Muchas gracias por el review. Sí es un tanto complicado cuando no es tu lengua materna; curiosamente es algo que disfruto hacer y es algo que siento muy natural. De nuevo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y de comentar.

**Sarlia**, **Edwardita **(¿realmente pensaste que la iban a culpar por lo de Quil? jiji) y **maiy**, también muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

A todas y todos ustedes que a lo largo de 37 capítulos fueron dejando sus comentarios de felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, etcétera. Algunos se fueron agregando sobre la marca, otros (por el contrario) fueron dejando la historia.

Por estos días colgaré la secuela, la cual tiene por nombre '**Sucesos Extraños**'. Así que agréguenme a alertas para que puedan leerla también.

¿Se merece un review?

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	38. Nota: ¡Secuela!

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

**Resumen**: Secuela de Taboo. ¡Bella y Edward han estado felizmente casados por un año ahora! Ahora ellos se han mudado a Montana. Si pensaban que Forks estaba lleno de criaturas mitológicas ¡se llevarán una sorpresa! Además, ¿qué pasará cuando viajen las noticias de los poderes de Bella y los Vulturis lo descubran?

**Disclaimer**: Soy dueña de cuatro perros, cinco gatos, un conejo, seis tortugas, y mis diseños, pero no soy dueña de la rana que tomó refugio en nuestro estanque, Twilight, o el resto de la saga. Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los libros… la Madre Naturaleza es dueña de la rana a la que llamé Kermit.

(**N/T: ¡Tenía que poner ese disclaimer! Además, por si no lo saben, Kermit es en realidad la Rana René, de los muppets**).

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Sucesos extraños**

_La piel es la cubierta para nuestra inmortalidad. – **Ever Garrison.**_

Todo iba bien para Edward y para mí. Habían pasado casi dos años ahora y estábamos en nuestra habitación. Estaba jugando con mis poderes y decidí intentar algo nuevo. De pronto mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho y Edward se puso rígido desde su lugar en la cama. "¿Bella?".

"¿Sí, Edward?" pregunté antes de jadear. ¡Incluso mi voz estaba diferente! Aún seguía teniendo los poderes de un vampiro como siempre pasaba cuando hacía mis transformaciones.

"¡Tu corazón está latiendo!" exclamó Edward mientras caminaba hacia él. "Hueles a humana nuevamente". Sonreí avanzando lentamente hasta la cama y sobre Edward antes de tocar su mano en un intento por calmarlo. "¡Eres cálida!". Entonces mi agarre se hizo más apretado en su mano para mostrarle que seguía siendo fuerte.

"Éste es solo otro de mis talentos. Pensé que quizá te gustaría otra oportunidad conmigo como humana" dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

"Había extrañado tu rubor" dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. "Y tu calidez".

"Yo no extraño nada de esto" dije tomando la mano de Edward con las mías. "Me gusta ser una vampira, ser tu igual".

"Yo no me arrepiento de hacerte como yo" dijo antes de besarme.

Había olvidado qué se sentía hacer el amor con Edward como humana. La sensación de mi cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. Su piel helada contra mi carne acalorada. La diferencia estaba que incluso aunque era esencialmente humana, seguía teniendo la fuerza de un vampiro y mi cuerpo podía resistir más que la primera vez que hice el amor con Edward en nuestra luna de miel. Dormir era probablemente la sensación más extraña que había sentido como vampira de todas formas. Como humana podía dormir y soñar.

Cuando me desperté Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado jugando con mi cabello y viéndome dormir. Lo vi y le sonreí. Esperaba que mi cuerpo se transformara de vuelta a mi cuerpo vampiro como normalmente pasaba después de un par de horas. Nunca había permanecido por más de un par de horas. "Buenos días, amor" dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

"Buenos días" dije con una sonrisa antes de besarlo suavemente.

"Había extrañado verte dormir, amor. Sigues hablando dormida después de todo este tiempo" dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

"¿Qué dije?" pregunté tratando de acordarme del sueño que había tenido. Cuando lo hice, estaba sorprendida de recordar al niño que estaba ahí tan vívidamente.

"Dijiste que me amabas" dijo. Entonces su expresión se volvió dolorosa y me pregunté qué más pudo haber escuchado. "Entonces sonaba como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla".

"¿Una pesadilla?" entonces más del sueño vino a mí y me di cuenta de que realmente había tenido una pesadilla. Entonces decidí que no quería adentrarme más en ello y pretender que no recordaba nada. "De cualquier forma, la escuela inicia hoy. Debemos irnos".

"¿No vas a regresar a ser vampira?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Si vamos a ir a la escuela no debería tratar de encajar?" pregunté.

"Supongo que estás en lo correcto. Ven, amor" dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a nuestro guardarropa donde Alice había escogido ya nuestras ropas del día. Aparentemente íbamos combinados hoy. Ambos teníamos vaqueros – de diseñador por supuesto – y tenía una blusa blanca tipo baby doll y una chamarra de mezclilla que iba con unos tacones negros. Edward tenía una camisa de vestir blanca y un suéter que combinaba con sus zapatos negros de vestir. Alice incluso especificó cómo maquillarme y qué usar además de una fotografía de mi peinado del día. Tomé mi ropa sólo encontrando una pequeña bolsita con mis accesorios para el atuendo.

Mi brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen, el collar de Esme, y una cadena para poner mi anillo de bodas y mi anillo de compromiso y así poder usarlos. Edward hizo lo mismo, pero su cadena era más gruesa. Además tenía un reloj parecido al de Edward pero más fino y aretes. "Bueno, al menos me dejó arreglarme el cabello yo misma y maquillarme… o algo así" dije tomando la bolsita y el maquillaje mientras me dirigía al baño con un risueño Edward no tan detrás de mi.

"Conoces a Alice" dijo con una sonrisa. Después de tomar una ducha y vestirnos fuimos abajo donde Carlisle estaba diciéndole a Toby las reglas de la preparatoria una vez más. Él pretendería ser el mellizo de Alice ya que tenía mucha energía. Ellos iban a empezar el 7mo grado mientras Edward y yo estaríamos en 8vo grado y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper serían estudiantes de primer año. (**N/T: 7mo grado sería como 1er año, 8vo sería como 2do año y, estudiantes de primer grado, sería como de universidad**).

"Buenos días a todos" dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Toby.

"¡Hey Bella! Tienes un latido" dijo Toby en asombro. "Y te ves humana".

"Es sólo otra de mis habilidades" dije encogiéndome en hombros.

"Quizá no deberías presionarte Bella. Te sugiero que regreses a tu forma de vampira" dijo Carlisle en un tono que no daba pie a discusiones. Así que hice lo que me dijo.

Pronto estuvimos en la escuela y la gente nos veía fijamente. Toby se veía abrumado por la atención, pero Edward, Alice y Jasper no estaban preocupados todavía así que me imaginé que él estaba bien. "No puedo creer que sigo teniendo que ir a la escuela" dijo Toby mientras caminábamos a través del estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Si te hace sentir mejor esta es mi segunda vez" dije enrollando mi brazo en sus hombros. "Sin mencionar cuántas veces los demás han tenido que ir a la preparatoria y a la universidad. ¿Has visto todas sus togas y birretes?"

"No" dijo Toby.

"Bueno, como no terminaste la preparatoria la primera vez, ahora tienes que hacerlo otra vez. Será más fácil para ti ahora" dije con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que crees" murmuró.

"Tienes memoria fotográfica ahora" dije mientras entrábamos a la escuela.

"Sí, ya sé, he pasado toda la noche leyendo algunos de los libros de Carlisle" dijo. "Recuerdo la mayoría. Si no es que todo".

"Eso es bueno" dijo Edward favorablemente. Una vez en la oficina le dijimos a la recepcionista nuestros nombres y ella nos dio nuestros horarios. Resultó que Alice, Toby, Edward y yo teníamos clase en el mismo salón. Además resultó que Edward y yo teníamos casi el mismo horario, pero él tenía gimnasia en el segundo semestre y yo en el primero. Así que mientras yo estaba en gimnasia el iba a llevar salud. Estaba segura de que iba a ser algo bueno. Después de todo estaba bastante segura de que ellos enseñaban educación sexual a octavo grado… a profundidad. Edward y yo no nos veríamos afectados por esa clase como los adultos maduros que somos en realidad.

"Que mal que no tengamos gimnasia y salud juntos" dije despreocupadamente. Era algo de cierto, pero también estaba agradecida.

"Sí, lo es. Realmente quería ver tu cara cuando nos enseñaran sobre reproducción también" dijo Edward con un malévolo brillo en sus ojos. Alice soltó una risita y supe que probablemente estaría tomando salud con Edward el próximo semestre. Pronto estábamos parados frente a nuestro salón así que nuestro maestro – llamado Sr. Raynard – nos presentó.

"De acuerdo clase, estos son Tobías Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen e Isabella McCarty. Son hijos del Dr. Cullen y se nos unirán así que háganlos sentir bienvenidos" dijo. Entonces tomamos nuestros asientos al final del salón y vimos que todos se nos quedaban viendo por la presentación que nos hicieron y el Sr. Raynard nos pasó algunas boletas y nos dijo que nuestros padres las llenaran y se las regresáramos el viernes.

Entonces sonó la campana y Edward y yo nos separamos de Alice y Toby para que pudiéramos ir a nuestra clase de pre-álgebra. Cuando íbamos caminando todos en el salón se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos. "Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser Isabella y Edward" dijo una mujer que estaba parada en frente del salón. "Mi nombre es la Sra. Gregory. Bienvenidos a pre-álgebra".

"Por favor llámeme Bella" dije.

"De acuerdo, Bella entonces. Ustedes dos tomen un asiento, pero tengan en mente de que independientemente de lo que elijan, sus asientos serán asignados hasta que yo lo diga" dijo. Asentimos y Edward me guió a los dos asientos a mitad del salón.

"La Sra. Gregory le gusta elegir favoritos, así que fíjate bien" dijo Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que yo lo escuchara.

"¿Cómo los elige?" pregunté.

"Prefiere a las chicas, pero si estas involucrada en actividades extra escolares – especialmente en los deportes – le gustarás más".

"Tendré eso en mente" dije justo cuando la campana sonó y la clase empezó. Pre-álgebra era sencillo igual que el resto de mis clases, hasta que me tocó gimnasia. El entrenador quiso empezar en la pista inmediatamente mientras el clima fuera cálido. Así que después de decirnos las reglas y el horario de la semana fuimos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos. Nunca me involucré en gimnasia así que tomé asiento en una de las bancas y leí el libro que me había comprado.

"¡Señorita McCarty!" gritó el entrenador causando que lo viera rápidamente. "Necesita ponerse en movimiento a menos de que quiera una 'F' en su primer día de gimnasia".

"Sí señor" dije poniendo mi libro a un lado y caminando hacia la pista del gimnasio. De pronto una chica caminó hacia mí sosteniendo un balón de baloncesto.

"Hola, ¿eres Isabella, cierto?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Bella" le corregí.

"Mi nombre es McKenzie. ¿Te gustaría jugar baloncesto con mis amigas y conmigo?" preguntó ruborizándose.

"Seguro" dije con una sonrisa antes de seguirla hasta las otras tres chicas que estaban esperando.

"Ellas son Stella, Serenity y Jade" dijo McKenzie.

"Un gusto en conocerlas a todas. Soy Bella McCarty" dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Jade con una enorme sonrisa.

"Vamos a jugar dos contra dos" dijo Stella.

"Yo voy a ser árbitro y McKenzie tomará el puntaje" dijo Serenity mientras McKenzie me daba el balón.

"Y tu estarás en mi equipo" dijo McKenzie con una sonrisa. Asentí y de pronto el gimnasio estaba vacío. Para entonces McKenzie y sus amigas habían escrito sus teléfonos en mi brazo y así podría llamarles para salir algún día después de clases. Estuve de acuerdo y dejé el gimnasio para encontrar que Edward estaba esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Parece que hiciste algunas amigas hoy" dijo.

"Sí, pero hay algo con ellas cuatro…"

"¿Crees que es algo peligroso?" preguntó.

"No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sabré qué es pronto" dije.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

(**N/T**) Sí, seguramente se preguntarán qué diablos es esto. De acuerdo, este es el primer capítulo de la secuela de **Taboo**, se llama **Sucesos Extraños** y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Sino, pueden hacerlo copiando y pegando este link (además de quitar los espacios)

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 3 6 0 2 4 2 / 1 / S u c e s o s _ E x t r a n o s**

Decidí colgarlo aquí ya que me tiene sorprendida que esta historia está en casi 54 favoritos y 91 reviews y su secuela únicamente tenga 13 reviews (aunque esté en 14 favoritos). Algo está pasando: ¿o no les llama la atención o simplemente no saben de su existencia? Espero que sea la segunda opción, ya que a pesar de llevar pocos capítulos, la historia promete ser igual o mejor que la primera.

En fin, ojala se den una vuelta por la secuela y me digan qué les pareció.

Un beso :D

**carliitha-cullen**


End file.
